Para el tiempo y la distancia
by Lorelai-K
Summary: Ichigo y los demás tienen 25 años y están casi, casi, acomodados. Pero decidiran hacer un viaje de fin de semana que lo cambiará todo. [IchiRuki]
1. Llueve sobre mojado

**Hola!!! Si, vuelvo con otro fic, es que como llevo así como dos meses de exámenes, y por todos es bien sabido que en esa época menos estudiar se hace de todo, pues he tenido muchas ideas, a ver que os parece estas. **

**Se aceptan críticas, constructivas y destructivas.**

I. Llueve sobre mojado.

El 21 de mayo no era una fecha señalada para nadie que ellos conocieran, ni cumpleaños, ni santos, ni ninguna fiesta de guardar albergaba ese día. Por eso, desde hacía ya más de cinco años se hacía una comida-merienda-cena en casa de los Kurosaki. Sin querer y como costumbre, en cada una de estas reuniones se habían anunciado casi todos los acontecimientos importantes para esta familia y sus amigos: el primer año fueron Ishida y Orihime quienes lo estrenaron, siguiendo con la tradición el año siguiente Ichigo, anunciando que se iría a estudiar fuera durante un tiempo, no volvió hasta tres años más tarde. El tercer año Orihime estaba embarazada y el cuarto Tatsuki anunciaba que se marcharía a Europa a seguir con su carrera como boxeadora, pero a los pocos meses ya estaba de vuelta a casa, no le fue tan bien como se hubiera imaginado.

En este quinto año, parecía que la vuelta de Ichigo era suficiente festejo, pero a todos sorprendió la noticia: Chad y Karin se habían prometido. Los años habían pasado para todos, el que antaño fue un shinigami sustituto –hoy shinigami oficial- contaba ya con 25 años, al igual que el resto de sus amigos. Las carreras se habían acabado y pocas locuras quedaban a la imaginación.

El pequeño Tetsu correteaba a sus anchas por toda la casa, hacía muy poco tiempo que había aprendido a andar pero le estaba cogiendo el gusto. Buscaba al escandaloso Kon, que hábilmente se había escondido en lo alto del armario de Ichigo, hasta allí no llegaba. Mientras su madre, Orihime, intentaba alcanzarlo para que se lavara las manos, ya era hora de comer.

-Karin-chan me da tanta envidia, -decía su hermana al verla junto a Chad- hacen buena pareja.

-Ni que lo digas Yuzu, -contestó Tatsuki mientras se sentaba a su lado en la mesa- cada año alguien más se compromete, -suspiró- y hasta tienen niños.

Inoue acababa de encontrar a Tetsu y lo estaba llevando al cuarto de baño, mientras el niño seguía oteando en busca del peluche que tanto llamaba su atención. Salieron rápidamente del cuarto de baño, y el niño corrió hasta encontrar a su padre, que hablaba tranquilamente con Isshin e Ichigo. Al verlo bajo sus pies lo cogió y siguió hablando.

-¿Ya está todo hecho Tatsuki-san? –Preguntó Inoue. Desde que comenzaron estas comidas-meriendas-cenas en casa de los Kurosaki, se había hecho un pacto tácito de hacer toda la comida antes, ahorrándole trabajo a la siempre amable Orihime.

-Si, siéntate si quieres, sólo falta que lleguen Abarai y los demás, este año están tardando mucho.

La, ya tradicional, reunión también fue extensible para los shinigamis de la Sociedad de Almas que habían tenido más contacto con los chicos en la tierra. Pero este año, y por alguna extraña razón, estaban tardando más de lo habitual.

Comenzaron a comer sin ellos, Tetsu no esperaba a nadie para dormir su siesta, el niño no podía perder sus hábitos, y los demás con la excusa siguieron el mismo argumento. Así mientras Ishida acostaba al niño en la cama de Ichigo, por fin, sonó el timbre.

-Renji, -abrió la puerta el ex shinigami sustituto- ¿vienes tú sólo?

-Si, -contestó entrando al rellano- y un poco más y no puedo venir –se rascó la cabeza- ¡No sabes la que hay montada!

-¡Hola Abarai-kun! –gritó Orihime- ¿vienes solo?

-¡¡Hola a todos!! –saludó el muchacho con la mano y muy contento -¡Ah! Hola Ishida –el hombre bajaba las escaleras con cara de pocos amigos, y arreglándose las gafas.

-No hagas tanto ruido, Tetsu está durmiendo, -le reprochó el Quincy.

-Lo siento, lo siento.

-¿Dónde están los demás, Renji? –volvió a preguntar Ichigo.

-Uff, es una larga historia, -se sentó en la mesa- ¿no queda comida?

-¡Claro! ¡Voy! –contestó la siempre servicial Yuzu.

-Tenemos problemas en la Sociedad de Almas, -todos se acomodaron para escuchar mejor al Teniente del Sexto escuadrón- es difícil de explicar…

-Suéltalo ya, Renji –le dijo Ichigo que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, su amigo le había quitado el sitio.

-Ha habido un error con unos experimentos del escuadrón doce, -suspiró recordándolo- y ahora todo el Seretei… está lleno de ¡¡conejos!! –comenzó a reírse- ¡y hay tantos que han mandado a todos y cada uno de los shinigamis de cada escuadrón a cogerlos!.

-¿Qué? –hasta el propio Ichigo tuvo que esbozar una sonrisa.

-Lo que oyes, un poco más y también te llaman a ti para que caces conejos.

Todos comenzaron a reírse, era una imagen muy pintoresca, el Seretei lleno de conejos a rebosar. Aunque no todos los asistentes habían estado en él, al menos todos conocían su existencia.

-¿Y se puede saber que coño estaban haciendo para que salieran tantos conejos? –Preguntó Ichigo algo asombrado, ya que era el único que no se reía a carcajadas, a él le costaba más trabajo.

-Pues, -intentaba parar de reírse Abarai, él se había librado de ir detrás de los conejos- estaban intentando modificar las Soul Candy…

-Del conejo Chappy –interrumpió Ichigo.

-Si, -todos los presentes se pusieron algo más serios- y por culpa de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis hubo una explosión. No tenemos heridos, pero si muchos conejos.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, ya no hacia tanta gracia. Pero Inoue decidió decir lo que muchos pensaban.

-A Kuchiki-san le hubiese encantado, -bajó la mirada con tristeza.

-Seguro que a esa enana respondona le hubiese gustado, Inoue –dijo Abarai.

-¿No se sabe nada?

-Ichigo, -respiró hondo el Teniente- tomó una decisión.

El aludido miró al suelo, él se había ido a estudiar fuera para olvidar muchas cosas, entre otras cosas a Rukia. Pero Renji siguió diciendo.

-No hay marcha atrás, Ichigo.

-Entiendo –contestó el muchacho.- Creo que voy a dar una vuelta, estaré aquí para cenar.

-¿Dónde vas Ichi-nii? –preguntó Karin.

-A dar una vuelta –contestó ya de espaldas mientras se escuchaba un portazo tras él.

Cuando Ichigo volvió a casa para cenar con sus amigos y familiares se encontró con Tatsuki en la puerta tomándose algo, que parecía una cerveza, tenía la mirada perdida y estaba algo melancólica, y él sabía porqué.

-Ey, ¿qué haces aquí fuera? –le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Descanso de el jaleo de tu casa, Ichigo, tu padre no es normal, ¿cómo puede tener esa vitalidad? ¿y ese póster de tu madre? Es tremendo…

-Ni que lo digas, a mi me cuesta acostumbrarme y mira todos los años que llevo viviendo con él -se rascó la cabeza.

-Necesito vacaciones, Ichigo.

-Yo acabo de llegar y ya me llevan loco.

-¡Hagámoslo!

-¿El qué? –el pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

-¡Irnos de vacaciones! ¡Un fin de semana! Yo aún no tengo exámenes –ella era la única que aún no había acabado la carrera, ya que con el boxeo perdió mucho tiempo- yo puedo perder un fin de semana, y tú trabajas con tu padre, puedes permitirte un fin de semana libre.

-¡Pero si acabo de volver!

-Y ya necesitas vacaciones…

-Es cierto -agachó la cabeza y miró al suelo.

-¿Playa o montaña?

-Playa, -el muchacho no se lo pensó ni un momento- sabes que me gusta mucho más.

-¿Se lo decimos a alguien más?

-¿A quién? Todos nuestros amigos están ocupados –agarró la botella que tenía la muchacha en las manos y se la acabó de un trago.

-Cierto, somos los últimos solteros que quedan de nuestra generación. Yuzu no cuenta.

-Tienes razón, hasta Keigo tiene novia…

-¿Quién lo diría?

-Yo no, desde luego –respondió el muchacho.

-Entonces, playa, no te eches atrás, Ichigo, lo necesito.

-Hecho.


	2. Que tengas suertecita

**Hola!!! Espero que os guste el capítulo, es algo corto y parece que no pega nada con la historia, pero si tiene que ver, ya vereís. **

**Takara es tesoro XD, o eso creo**

II. Que tengas suertecita.

Miyako no podía dormir, como las otras noches anteriores, abrió sus pequeños ojos ámbar y miró por todas partes, ¿dónde estaba Takara? Miró por encima de las sábanas, nada. Se asomó debajo de la cama, nada tampoco. ¿Dónde se había metido? Se levantó despacio, y cuando por fin puso los pies en el suelo se frotó los ojos, y acto seguido se rascó la cabeza, dejando alborotado su oscuro pelo negro. Su pelo era rebelde, y normalmente a su madre le costaba horrores peinarla en condiciones, así que terminaba haciéndole dos coletas, que por una parte a ella le encantaban, ya que la dejaban correr libremente y subirse a los árboles sin preocuparse de engancharse el pelo. Pero esa no era la cuestión, no podía dormir, y no encontraba a Takara. Tenía un gran problema.

Con tan casi cinco años –como diría la propia Miyako- se le planteaba uno de las peores complicaciones: encontrar a su peluche favorito, Takara. Se lo regalaron cuando tan sólo tenía dos años, pero por esa edad ya estaba suficientemente obsesionada con los gatos, y cuando si tío se lo regaló, sólo había un nombre posible para la preciosa gatita –que según su madre es un gato- de peluche: Takara.

Sí, para Miyako, que tan sólo contaba con casi cinco años, ese peluche era su mayor tesoro, y por lo tanto se iba arriesgar al máximo. Le preguntaría a su madre dónde estaba. Sabía por propia experiencia que cuando no podía dormir y se ponía a vagabundear por la casa jugando su madre se enfadaba, por eso en una ocasión cambió su estrategia, y se puso a ver la tele, pero eso enfadó más aún a su madre. Así que llegó a la conclusión de que si se despertaba a media noche no haría más que abrazar a Takara y contar gatitos, –lo de las ovejitas se le quedaba ya corto- pero esa noche tenía un gran, gran problema, así que acudiría a su madre, esperando que estuviera despierta.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de su cuarto, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, el pasillo estaba oscuro, le dio algo de miedo, pero luego pensó en Takara, tenía que encontrarla como fuera. Pero algo llamó su atención, había una pequeña luz encendida en el salón, seguramente sería el escritorio de su madre. Cogió fuerzas, se aventuró, y sí, efectivamente, su madre estaba mirando unos papeles muy interesada. Así que la niña puso la cara más lastimera que pudo y comenzó.

-¿Mami? -junto las manos, abrió mucho los ojos y cerró la boca fuertemente. Su madre levantó la vista de los papeles y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué haces despierta Miyako? Es tarde y mañana tienes clase, -le reprochó pero con un tono afable.

-Lo se, mami –no paraba de poner esa cara que tantas alegrías le daba con su tío, pero con su madre hace tiempo que ya no funcionaba, ¿o realmente nunca funcionó?- pero no encuentro a Takara.

-Oh, eso es un gran problema, -sonrió, sabía que sin Takara le costaría mucho más dormir- vamos a buscarlo.

-Buscarla, es nena.

-Lo que tú digas.

Al poco tiempo, Miyako se vio entre los brazos de su madre, y comenzaron a buscar a Takara. Tampoco estaba en el sofá, ni en el sillón. El pequeño apartamento en el que vivían tan sólo contaba con dos habitaciones, un salón –que hacía funciones también de despacho y comedor, todo muy junto- un cuarto de baño y una pequeña cocina.

-¿Desde cuando no ves a Takara, Miyako?

-Hmmm –la niña puso su dedo en la boca, así hacía que estaba pensando, su madre tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- no lo se mami. Me acosté con tanto sueño después del baño que no estoy segura.

-Pues miremos en el baño, -tan sólo un par de pasos le restaban- ¡bingo! –dejó bajar a la niña al suelo que corrió contenta.

-¡Takara! ¡Takara! –saltaba mientras la sostenía.

-Y ahora a la cama, Miyako –su madre estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una gran sonrisa en la boca.

-Si.

Y así ella solita, se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto, que estaba justo enfrente al baño. Se subió a la cama y se metió en las sábanas. Su madre la arropó.

-¿Tienes sueño ya?

-No, mami.

-Bueno, -se encogió de hombros- ¿quieres que te cuente algún cuento?

-Sí, -dijo sonriente.

-¿Cuál? ¿Alguno de gatitos? –quizá su obsesión fuera algo preocupante, pero su madre no era quién para decirle nada.

-No, -contestó sin más, eso era raro, Miyako era muy habladora cuando tenía confianza o le gustaba alguien, salvo que no le gustara la persona era una niña realmente sonriente. Así que rara vez contestaba con monosílabos a su madre.

-¿Qué quieres Miyako? –su madre achicó los ojos, estaba casi segura de lo que le iba a pedir.

-Pues, quiero –antes de continuar se escondió un poco debajo de las sábanas, y apretó fuertemente a Takara- alguna historia de papi.

-¡Miyako! ¡Sí ya te las he contado todas mil veces! –se rió.

-¿No querrías alguna de gatitos?

-No.

-¿Conejitos?

-No, quiero historias de papá.

-¿Y no prefieres que te lo cuente el tío? Vendrá el sábado a verte.

-No.

-Te encantan sus historias.

-Si, pero mami –pensó un momento como decirlo- él las cuenta diferente a ti, y… -apretó mas a Takara.

-¿Y? –preguntó su madre divertida.

-Papi no es el mismo… es… diferente cuando lo cuenta él.

-No me digas, –su madre se rió- ya hablaré yo con él. Pero está noche, o historias de gatitos, o no hay trato, yo todavía tengo que hacer un par de cosas antes de dormir, Mikayo, y las historias de papi son muy largas.

-Vale, -contestó sin muchas ganas- de gatitos.

-Está bien, -se levantó y cogió un libro de cuentos algo ajado por el tiempo.

Una vez hubo acabado el cuento, Miyako ya estaba durmiendo sin problemas, con Takara muy abrazada a ella. Su madre sonrió, apagó la luz suavemente y le dio un beso en la frente. Salió de la habitación de la niña dejando la puerta entreabierta. Ya era muy tarde para acabar de mirar los papeles que tenía a medias. Suspiró al mirarlos, mañana lo acabaría como fuese. Apagó la tenue luz de su escritorio y sin querer miró por la ventana embelesada. Esa calma, esa tranquilidad que reinaba en su pequeño piso, y ese cielo azul oscuro, casi negro, sin luna y sin estrellas, le recordaba otros tiempos, en otros lugares, con otras personas. Pero ya era tarde, la noche apremia, así que siguiendo el ejemplo de su hija, se acostó.


	3. En el medio del camino

III. En el medio del camino.

Miyako esperaba pacientemente en la puerta de la escuela a la llegada de su madre. Tenía a Takara cogida de una pata, y rozaba el suelo. Su profesora la miraba desde una ventana, su madre solía llegar tarde, y a veces ella le había llevado a casa. Pero esta vez no fue así, una embarazadísima Rika llegaba lo más rápido que podía a por la niña.

-¡Miyako! Lo siento, -se disculpó jadeante, mientras la pequeña de pelo negro y dos coletas, ya mal puestas, la miraba expectante- tu madre no puede venir, está en un atasco con el coche, así que me ha pedido que te yo te recoja –dijo extendiendo su mano a la niña.

-¿Y quién está en la tienda?

-La he tenido que cerrar un momento para venir a por ti, -puso una sonrisa de complicidad con la pequeña- mientras tu madre no esté me ayudaras con los clientes.

-¡Si! –gritó Miyako mientras saltaba de alegría, tenía mucha energía, y la pobre Rika ya tenía suficiente con estar de siete meses de embarazo, pero aún así lo soportaba.

Asimismo llegaron a una pequeña tienda situada en la calle más concurrida de la ciudad, por ser zona turística. Estaba muy bien situada, ya que enfrente había una heladería, y desde su terraza se veían las cristaleras que enseñaban todo tipo de ropa y complementos. El único problema era el coche, aparcar por esa zona era casi imposible, y los atascos que se formaban eran casi increíbles.

Al abrir Rika la puerta, Miyako entró como una fiera para dejar su pequeña mochila en la trastienda y salir rápidamente para esperar clientes, le encantaba jugar a las dependientas con Rika y su mamá, aunque con esta última no jugaba tanto. Abrazaba a Takara fuertemente de la emoción, y mientras se sentó en una pequeña silla que había tras el mostrador para ella, si alguien entraba sonaría una campanita.

Por su parte, la mujer embarazada se metió a la trastienda a sentarse en un sofá que habían puesto allí su socia y ella, sobre todo desde que estaba embarazada, no podía estar de pie, le mataba. Y como la puerta sonaba, no tenía mucho problema, además estaba Miyako, a la cual vigilaba perfectamente desde el sofá.

-¿No te han mandado deberes? –grito Rika desde la trastienda.

-Si, pero los haré en casa, ahora Takara y yo estamos esperando clientes.

-Ya veo, pequeña –en ese momento una patada del niño hizo que le entraran unas ganas inmensas de ir al aseo- Miyako, estoy en el cuarto de baño, si viene alguien no salgas sin mi. ¿Vale? –silencio sepulcral- ¿Miyako? –cada vez tenía más prisa por levantarse, pero ese sofá era como una trampa para embarazadas de siete meses, antes no tenía esos problemas para levantarse- ¿Vale?

-Vaaaale, -contestó la niña al fin.

Pero como era de esperar, la campanita de la puerta sonó y unos clientes entraron peleándose. Rika los escuchaba desde el aseo, seguramente sería una pareja, en el fondo las odiaba.

-¡Un momento ya salgo! –gritó pero nadie le hizo caso.

Miyako bajó de su diminuta silla y se asomó por un lateral del mostrador, tenía a Takara cogida por una pata, y una de sus coletas estaba más baja que la otra, y escuchaba atentamente a la pareja discutir.

-Joder, ¿acabamos de llegar y ya estás viendo ropa?

-Si -respondió cansinamente la mujer.

-¿No puedes hacerlo mañana mientras me tiro todo el día en la playa?

-No, acabo de ver la tienda y quiero entrar ¿tan difícil es de entender?

-Si -resoplo el muchacho- sobre todo cuando sólo íbamos a dar un paseo para ver la ciudad y buscar un sitio donde cenar.

-Pues lárgate, sí, lárgate, no te necesito para ver ropa.

-¡A mi sí! –ésta era la suya, Miyako y Takara jugando a las dependientas. La pequeña niña de casi cinco años sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó la chica, que tenía el pelo corto y alborotado.

-Qué a mi si me necesitas, Takara y yo somos las dependientas, -no podía dejar de sonreír mientras apretujaba su peluche.

-¿Ves Ichigo? –Tatsuki lo miró directamente-, puedes marcharte, tengo una dependienta.

-¡No! ¡Puede quedarse! –gritó la niña, haciendo sonreír a la pareja- puedo enseñarle cosas.

-¡Ya estoy! Siento la tardanza, -Rika salía de la trastienda disculpándose cuando vio a la pequeña con su peluche- ¡Miyako! ¿qué haces? –le gritó, no sin antes acercarse a ella, cogerla en brazos como pudo y sentarla en el mostrador. A continuación le dijo muy flojito:- si te ve tu madre me mata, me mata, y sabes que no está de muy buen humor últimamente –pero todos se enteraron de la confidencia.

Rika se dedicó a enseñarle a Tatsuki toda la ropa que la muchacha le pedía, mientras Miyako las miraba con el ceño fruncido. Ichigo, decidió irse, no estaba de vacaciones para ver como su amiga se probaba ropa y aburrirse ya de paso. Salió refunfuñando de la tienda, cerró la puerta con desgana y se puso a andar sin mirar bien a donde mientras buscaba su móvil en unos de sus bolsillos. En ese momento chocó con dos cajas y las tiró.

-¿Qué mierda hacen aquí…?

Tras preguntar tan amablemente se dio cuenta que las cajas no iban solas, las llevaba una mujer bajita que ahora estaba en el suelo maldiciendo como un camionero.

-¡Lo que me faltaba hoy! –siguió refunfuñando y maldiciendo.

Mientras el pelirrojo la miraba con asombro y la boca abierta.

-Rukia.

En ese momento la muchacha miró para arriba y sus ojos violetas se clavaron en él. Ahora tenía el pelo más largo, mucho más largo y estaba distinta, Ichigo no sabía bien que era, pero ambos estaban algo asombrados.

-¿Ichigo? –tartamudeó- ¿q-qué haces aquí? –el chico alargó su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Estoy de vacaciones ¿y tú? -¿qué le vas a preguntar a alguien que crees muerto? a él sólo se le ocurrió eso.

-Yo vivo aquí.

Un silencio sepulcral los invadió, no sabían bien que hacer ¿qué había pasado? Ichigo quería hacerle tantas preguntas que todas se amontonaron en su cabeza sin sentido. No sabía que hacer.

-Quiero preguntarte tantas cosas –le confesó mientras la miraba sorprendido.

-Ichigo, yo, ahora no puedo.

-Me lo debes Rukia, por estos años.

-Está bien, tienes razón –se agachó para recoger las cajas del suelo, pero Ichigo fue más rápido que ella- vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-A tomarnos algo ¿no?

Rukia le llevó a una pequeña cafetería donde a ella le gustaba desayunar. Hacían ya cinco años que no se veían, y sabía que en algún momento de su vida tendría que darle explicaciones al chico, y la verdad es que ya era hora.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres saber? –le preguntó sin más.

-No se, todo –recapacitó el chico- no noto tu reiatsu, Rukia, y ahora no soy tan malo en eso.

-Normal –le sonrió- ahora soy humana.

-¿Eres humana? Pero, ¿y que haces aquí? ¿por qué desapareciste? ¿qué han pasado estos cinco años? –tomo aliento- ¿sabes? pensábamos que estabas muerta.

-Si, lo se –dijo tajantemente- era lo mejor.

Rukia suspiró y se rascó la cabeza, a ver como se lo explicaba todo. Así que siguió diciendo.

-Ichigo, ocurrieron unas cosas que yo… no podía controlar y tuve que irme de la Sociedad de Almas, para no volver, no volver –repitió mientras tragaba saliva- y ahora ya no hay marcha atrás.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No, ahora no –su mirada era triste- ¿cómo te va a ti la vida?

-Bien –Ichigo aceptó la negativa, por el momento, con tal de seguir hablando con ella- estuve un par de años estudiando fuera.

-¿Dónde?

-Inglaterra, para aprender mejor inglés –Rukia se sorprendió- y ahora he vuelto a Karakura para trabajar con mi padre.

-Médico, ¿eh? eso esta muy bien, ¿y cómo va tu otro trabajo? –le preguntó con una sonrisa la chica.

-Bien, como siempre, ahora soy miembro del escuadrón trece, como –se paró un instante- lo eras tú.

-Son muy buenos compañeros, ya verás.

-Lo se, me tratan muy bien.

-Si acabas de volver de Inglaterra, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Un fin de semana de vacaciones con Tatsuki –respondió el muchacho esperando la reacción de Rukia.

-¿Con Tatsuki? –el chico asintió con la cabeza y ella sumo dos mas dos y no le dieron cuatro- entiendo. ¿Y los demás?

Se tiraron un buen rato hablando de cómo le iban las cosas a los demás, Ichigo no había olvidado el tema que se había quedado en el aire, es decir ¿qué diablos había pasado? Pero a mitad de la conversación una extraña canción comenzó a sonar y Rukia sacó un teléfono móvil.

-¿Dime? ¿ya? –resopló- subid a casa, que yo llego enseguida- alguien empezó a chillarle por el otro lado del teléfono- si, si, las tengo –mas chillidos- si, si, las dejo en almacén, adiós.

Cerró el móvil con desgana y miró al muchacho que estaba esperándola, había crecido mucho y tenía que admitir que estaba guapo, nunca sabría como peinarse el pelo pero eso le daba un toque encantador.

-Lo siento, Ichigo, me tengo que ir.

-Te acompaño, no vas a ir tu sola con las cajas.

Sabía que decirle que no era inútil, así que comenzaron a andar dirección del almacén, durante el camino Kurosaki sabía que era ahora o nunca, que tenía que preguntar, pero justo cuando tomaba fuerzas para hacerlo de nuevo entraron a la trastienda de un lugar ya conocido para él: la tienda donde estaba probándose ropa Tatsuki, le pareció curioso.

-Muchas gracias –le dijo la chica.

-Bueno, ¿me vas a decir ya que pasó? –se cruzó de brazos.

-Creo que es mejor que te mantengas al margen de todo esto, Ichigo –le dijo sin mirarle a los ojos mientras cerraba la puerta que daba a la calle, ya habían dejado las cajas dentro- ya no es cosa tuya.

-No digas tonterías.

-No, Ichigo, tengo una vida, tengo cosas que hacer y –agachó la vista- todo esto ya no es asunto tuyo. Olvídalo, -ahora si el miró- olvídame, es lo mejor, te lo aseguro.

-Rukia.

No pudo decir más, ya que la muchacha se estaba yendo del lugar y él no sabía que hacer, cómo actuar. Era tarde y Tatsuki lo estaría esperando, sería mejor volver en otro momento, sabía donde encontrarla y no dudaría en pedir explicaciones.


	4. El viaje de Chihiro

IV. El viaje de Chihiro.

Las nueve menos cuarto era la hora que habitualmente cerraban la tienda, y a esa hora, como un reloj suizo bien engrasado, apareció un hombre moreno y alto por la puerta. La primera en verlo fue Rika que sonrió abiertamente y saludó cordialmente, y nada más escuchar su voz una pequeña niña salió corriendo, tirando a Takara por el suelo de la emoción.

-¡¡Bya-kun!! –sólo ella podía llamarle así, y eso era así, tan sólo porqué era tan cabezona como su madre.

-Hola Miyako –respondió el Capitán, se agachó y abrazó a la niña.

Rika se agachó a coger a Takara, pronto echaría de menos su peluche y sabía que era mejor tenerlo cerca. Le costaba horrores hacerlo, pero ahora mismo nadie le hacía caso. Mientras, el hombre moreno y alto se levantó, cogió a la niña en brazos y comenzó a hablar con ella.

En ese momento, Rika, cogió su móvil y rápidamente marcó un número, mirando embobada la escena, mientras contestaban, pero no tardaron mucho.

-¿Dónde diablos estas? –preguntó y sin dejar tiempo a responder siguió hablando- tu hermano ya está aquí –le contestaron con desgana- vale, vale ¿tienes las cajas? –le chilló- ¡al menos déjalas en el almacén! –volvió a chillar, sus hormonas no daban para más. Pero la otra persona, le colgó- Me ha colgado…

-No me extraña –dijo la niña mientras se reía.

-¿Me ha colgado? ¿me ha colgado? Llevo toda la tarde aquí, sola… -iba a comenzar a quejarse, pero vio al hombre y a la niña y se calló un poco, luego lo haría.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Que subamos a su casa, viene enseguida –le sonrió embobada- me quedo a cenar con vosotros.

-Claro, no esperaba menos, Rika –la aludida se sonrojó.

Rukia llegó corriendo a su casa y al abrir la puerta corrió hasta el pequeño salón, y entró disculpándose como una loca, pero no pudo hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, Miyako se le tiró encima.

-¡¡Mami!! –la abrazó.

-Miyako, nii-sama, Rika, lo siento, me he entretenido en el almacén del mayorista –mintió, y ni ella sabía bien porqué.

-No pasa nada, Rukia.

Una vez aclarado todo, el trabajo se dividió, Miyako estaba demasiado emocionada por ver a su tío que no lo dejaba ni respirar, así que ambos se quedaron en el sofá de casa hablando y jugando. Mientras las otras dos chicas preparaban la cena, pero no pudieron empezar hasta que Rika se quejara de todo lo que había hecho durante la tarde y de lo mal que se encontraba. Una vez acabados los lamentos, comenzó otro tipo de conversación.

-Esta muy guapo tu hermano –era la primera cosa que dijo la chica sin ser una queja.

-¿Para ti cuando está feo? –levantó una ceja y sonrió mientras terminaba de cortar unas verduras.

-También es verdad –suspiró sonoramente- no lo puedo remediar -se frotó la barriga mientras se quedaba pensativa.

-¿Tú estás aquí para ayudarme o sólo para quejarte o hablar de mi hermano a escondidas?

-Para ayudarte, para ayudarte –repitió rápidamente mientras se sentaba en una silla con dificultad y Rukia le acercaba otras cuantas verduras para cortar mientras ella miraba como iba la carne del horno.

-Está bien, ¿cómo estás?

-Mejor que tú, desde luego, desde que has llegado del mayorista estás rara.

-¿Rara cómo? –preguntó Rukia muy interesada.

-Triste, -su amiga se lo pensó mucho antes de seguir- melancólica, quizá.

-Ya veo.

-¿Quieres hablar de algo? –preguntó Rika.

La morena de ojos violetas se asomó al único pasillo de su casa, que daba directamente con el pequeño salón, allí se veía claramente a su hermano jugando con Miyako.

-No, estoy bien, gracias. ¿Has acabado con las verduras?

Mientras, en el salón, Miyako estaba terminado de contar una entretenida historia de ella misma con su mejor amigo: Daisuke, y Byakuya escuchaba atentamente el relato de su sobrina sin perderse un detalle. De alguna manera, casi lejana, le recordaba a su propia mujer: Hisana, había algo en Miyako de ella y de la propia Rukia, únicos en cada una –aunque hubiese un gran parecido entre ellas- que se unía en Miyako dándole un especial carisma que hacía que su tío fuera otro con ella.

Por otra parte, Byakuya había sido la única figura paternal que había conocido Miyako, y aunque aparecía cada mucho tiempo –siempre que podía- era lo más parecido a un padre para ella. Y además, había aprendido a manipularle mucho mejor que a su madre, sabía exactamente que cara poner para conseguir casi todas las cosas que se proponía, pero sólo le funcionaba con él. Rukia era más fuerte, había visto esa cara muchas más veces, y aunque no era inmune, sí al menos la toleraba mejor.

-Bya-kun…

Sería mejor que temblara, la niña le iba a pedir algo, ya que había puesto esos ojitos a los que nunca se podía resistir.

-¿Si?

-¿Podemos ver una peli? –preguntó con tono meloso.

-No, Miyako, vamos a cenar y tu madre se enfadará si ponemos la tele.

-Pero, es que hace mucho que no nos vemos y yo –cuidado, esos ojos otra vez- quería verla contigo, y cuando acabemos de cenar me mandaran a la cama y mañana no vamos a poner, y yo –el Capitán pensaba que se iba atragantar hablando tan rápido.

-No, podemos, mañana la vemos.

-Mañana te vas y al final no la veremos y yo quiero verla contigo –eso le mató, la niña estaba esperando para ver una película con él ¿y se iba a negar?

-De verdad, Miyako, que no es por mi.

-Por fi…

-Miya…

-Venga.

-Vale, ya veremos que le digo a tu madre.

-¡Genial!

Mientras Rukia sacaba la carne del horno y preparaba los platos escuchó una sintonía muy familiar en el salón, otra vez esa maldita película. Sí, le gustaba, pero todo tenía un límite, la iba a tirar a la basura. Pero por otro lado no era la de Totoro, que como es un gato gigante volvía loca a la pequeña, ya no sabía cuantas veces la había visto, si volvía a ver a Totoro, aunque fuera una vez más, vomitaría. Suspiró y se dirigió al salón, habían vuelto a engañar a su hermano.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí nii-sama? –puso tono de madre- vamos a cenar.

-Miyako estaba esperando para ver esta película conmigo, y no pude decirle que no, Rukia.

-¿El viaje de Chihiro?

-Si, el viaje de Chihiro.

-¿El mismo viaje de Chihiro que se ha visto ya cerca de cinco veces? –levantó una ceja Rukia y cruzó los brazos esperando una explicación.

-Miyako, ¿no estabas esperando para verla conmigo? –le preguntó su tío.

-Claro, bya-kun, para verla contigo, de nuevo –sonrió abiertamente y siguió viendo la tele sentada a su lado.

Byakuya abrió los ojos, una niña pequeña le había vuelto a engañar, sería mejor que Renji nunca supiera eso, sino le torturaría durante el resto de su vida. En cambio, su hermana ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Nii-sama, pareces nuevo –le reprochó.

Tras la cena Miyako quería seguir viendo la película por la parte que la había dejado, ya que su madre la había quitado para poder cenar a gusto los cuatro. Pero no, Rukia no estaba por la labor, tenía que dormir y descansar, mañana le tocaba un día largo a ella misma y era adulta, la niña acabaría molida.

Al poco rato de acostar a Miyako, Rika se caía de sueño, y aunque no quería irse –su objetivo era pasar más tiempo con el noble- tuvo que marcharse. Byakuya, como buen caballero, la acompañó a su casa, no iba a dejarla sola. Mientras, tranquilamente Rukia, comenzó a recogerlo todo, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a la niña, que había vuelto a tirar a Takara, la recogió y se la puso al lado.

Para cuando Byakuya llegó, Rukia había recogido y estaba terminando de hacer te. Se sentaron en el sofá del salón, que también era una cama –donde dormiría el noble- y comenzaron a hablar.

-Miyako está muy bien, Rukia –la halagó- lo estás haciendo bien.

-Gracias nii-sama.

-Es difícil, tu sola y…

-No, -alzó la voz, se contuvo porqué la pequeña estaba durmiendo- no quiero comenzar esta conversación de nuevo.

-Rukia.

-No, sí en cinco años no te lo he dicho, no lo voy a hacer ahora.

-Algún día se sabrá, ¿o no piensas decírselo a Miyako?

-Cuando llegue el momento le contaré todo, ella entenderá.

-Dentro de poco sabremos más cosas, Rukia. Cómo si es humano o shinigami, pronto Miyako comenzará a desprender más poder espiritual y sabes que podemos averiguarlo.

-Pero no quién es, nii-sama, eso sólo lo se yo.

-Y él.

-Y él –repitió Rukia.

-De cualquier manera, tengo que hablar contigo de otra cosa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Rukia, toda esta ilusión se derrumba –la chica abrió esos enormes ojos violetas más aún- en cuanto Miyako comience a tener un poder espiritual alta llamará la atención, de la Sociedad de Almas, de los hollows y Hueco Mundo.

-Claro –recapacitó Rukia- ¿y que podemos hacer?

-El Comandante General y yo no hemos encontrado una buena solución, ya que en todas tendríamos que revelar la situación.

-¿Cuáles son mis opciones? –"Nadie dijo que fuera fácil" pensó la chica.

-Asignar otro shinigami en la zona y que sepa que tú y la niña estáis aquí, -comenzó a narrar el Capitán del Sexto escuadrón- claro que, poco a poco todo el mundo sabrá donde estás, la discreción no es el fuerte de los shinigamis.

-No, eso sería mi perdición –pensó durante un momento- ¿y alguien del escuadrón segundo? Discretos son.

-Pero Soi Fong se enteraría, y con ella quizás más gente.

-Entiendo.

-Rukia, actualmente sólo lo sabemos el Comandante Yamamoto y yo, involucrar a más gente no estaría bien.

-Tienes razón –recordó a Ichigo, acababa de verlo, ¿porqué no era capaz de decírselo a su nii-sama?.

-También, podríamos –dejó a Rukia recapacitar antes de proponerlo- asignar a Abarai, estoy seguro de que aceptará.

-Pero, nii-sama, Renji es Teniente, no puede abandonar la Sociedad de Almas para siempre, no podemos hacerle eso, y, además, la gente sospecharía.

-Igualmente podríamos avisar al único shinigami que vive en la tierra –sin lugar a dudas esa era la opción que menos le gustaba a Byakuya.

-Ichigo –susurró, "Lo he visto hoy", pensó.

¿No era mucha casualidad? Justo cuando lo ve después de tantos años, su nii-sama le habla de él, hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le hablaba de él, y más aún que lo veía.

-Rukia –hizo una pausa para que ella reflexionara- la opción de Kurosaki…

-No.

-Entonces, sólo nos queda una –Byakuya pensó que su hermana habría aceptado cualquiera de las tres opciones anteriores, ahora que no lo había hecho esta opción era la que más odiaba- que vuelvas a convertirte en un shinigami y la protejas tú misma.

-Nii-sama –dijo atónita- ahora soy humana, no puedo volver a ser un shinigami.

-Kurosaki Ichigo pudo, yo mismo le despojé de tus poderes y Urahara Kisuke lo volvió a convertir en shinigami.

-Pero Sode no Shirayuki… -hacía años que no pronunciaba su nombre en alto.

-Sigue dentro de ti, seas humana o shinigami, Rukia.

La chica cabeceó hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, otra vez, de nuevo tenía que tomar otra difícil decisión. Se despidió de su hermano, que ya se había acomodado en el sofá-cama. Byakuya se iría al día siguiente, después de comer. No volverían a hablar del tema hasta que volviera, aún no sabía cuando, pero pronto tendría que volver a escoger.

**Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios!!! Siento tardar tanto, pero voy loca, espero que os guste, ya me contareis XD**


	5. Pastillas para no soñar

V. Pastillas para no soñar.

Ichigo llegó al hotel hablador, y se lo contó todo a una alucinada Tatsuki mientras se tomaban un par de pizzas y pensaban qué hacer. La verdad es que era lo último que la ex boxeadora creía que le podía ocurrir en esas mini vacaciones con su amigo, ella sólo quería descansar y se vio inmersa en un lío que no sabía como solucionar.

Lo único que atinaron a inventar para que Ichigo volviera a ver a Rukia fue a ir a la tienda para devolver alguna de las prendas que había comprado Tatsuki, aunque a regañadientes, ya que le gustaban todas. Así que a la mañana siguiente y como un clavo, a las diez de la mañana ambos muchachos se encontraban en una tienda que tenía como rótulo "R&R".

Pero había un cartel escrito a mano que ponía:

"_Abrimos esta tarde a las cuatro y media. Sentimos las molestias." _

Ichigo puso cara de pocos amigos y Tatsuki se quejaba mentalmente por tener que levantarse tan temprano en su fin de semana de vacaciones en la playa, al menos aprovecharía la mañana para ir a la piscina del hotel, ya que a ella la arena no le gustaba demasiado, y total para estar tumbada al sol tampoco le hacía falta.

En cambio el chico del pelo color naranja no opinaba lo mismo, se había pasado toda la noche hablando con su amiga, especulando sobre lo ocurrido con Rukia y recordando el pasado, levantarse temprano tampoco fue una gran ilusión para él, que digamos. Así que en vez de tumbarse al sol como si de un lagarto se tratase, decidió meterse en la cama hasta la hora de comer, más o menos.

Pero a las tres y cuarto, minuto arriba, minuto abajo, comenzó a sonar su emblema de shinigami, y ya de paso a saltar al grito de: "hollow, hollow, hollow…" haciendo que se despertase con un humor muy poco recomendable para matar ese tipo de criaturas, sobre todo para ellas. Asimismo salió de su cuerpo y se dirigió al lugar donde emanaba esa energía espiritual. ¿Dónde estaba el shinigami asignado en la zona? Kurosaki lo maldijo de distintas formas.

Diez minutos más tarde una Tatsuki quemada como una gamba –ya que se quedó dormida en la tumbona- golpeaba la puerta de Ichigo, al no obtener respuesta le pasó una nota por debajo de la puerta que decía:

"_Se nos hace tarde, me estoy cambiando, si no me recoges dentro de un cuarto de hora me voy a comer sola. Adiós. _

_Pd: son las tres y media."_

Comieron sin prisa, tenían tiempo, si la tienda abría a las cuatro y media, ellos estarían allí a las cinco sin falta y tranquilamente. Al llegar lo primero que vieron fue a Rika dándole vueltas a lo que parecía una infusión y a Rukia cobrando algo en la caja.

-Es Kuchiki –afirmó sorprendida la ex boxeadora, estaba preparada, pero encontrarse a alguien que pensabas muerto siempre es un impacto.

-Si –contestó sonriendo Ichigo, mientras el cliente que acababa de pagar pasaba por su lado y Rika se acercaba a Tatsuki alegremente, ya que la recordaba del día anterior. Rukia había desaparecido, seguramente estaría en la trastienda.

-¡Qué rápida has vuelto! ¿Alguna cosa mal?

-No, no –respondió la ex boxeadora- he venido por aquella camiseta de ayer, ¿todavía la tienes?

Los planes de Ichigo de devolver ropa no convencieron a la morena, así que los cambió por comprar más ropa que ayer no se decidió, pero que hoy se arrepentía por no haber comprado. La chica estaba inmersa en un espíritu consumista voraz.

-¿Perdona? –preguntó Ichigo a la dependienta embarazada- ¿dónde está Rukia? –esa pregunta sorprendió a Rika, su socia no solía tener más visitas que las de su hermano.

-Está en la trastienda, ¿la llamo?

-Si.

Así le daban tiempo a Tatsuki a volver a probarse la camiseta y dos más nuevas que acababan de poner en las estanterías, provenientes de las cajas que ayer el mismo Ichigo metió en el almacén.

Rika fue la primera en salir e ir inmediatamente a ver cómo le sentaba todo a Tatsuki. Rukia salió algo despistada, no esperaba a Ichigo en su tienda, cuando lo vio se sorprendió.

-Ichigo.

-Hola Rukia –ni él mismo tenía claro qué hacía allí, sólo sabía que quería era el sitio donde quería estar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó mientras salía del mostrador.

-Acompaño a Tatsuki, quiere comprarse algo.

-Ah, claro –asintió con la cabeza y la agachó un poco- normal, ya que… -no supo como decirlo, pero no hizo falta.

-Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, sobre lo…

-No –le cortó la chica- ahora no puedo estoy liada.

-Pues ésta noche, a cenar y así nos enseñas todo el pueblo, que no conocemos nada –le dijo sonriendo forzadamente el chico.

-No puedo, de verdad, ando liada.

-¿Qué puede ser tan importante? ¡Vamos Rukia! –le dio una palmadita en el hombro, estaba muy nervioso- ¡Por los viejos tiempos!

-De verdad, Ichigo, yo no…

-¡¡Acabé mami!! –Miyako salía corriendo de la trastienda hasta los pies de Rukia para enseñarle los deberes que le habían mandado para el fin de semana.

-Muy bien, cielo –la levantó y la cogió en brazos- ahora los veo.

-Vale –contestó la niña sin ver, ni por instante, la expectación que había causado en el chico que estaba hablando con su mami- ¿entonces puedo ir esta noche a casa de Daisuke?

-Claro.

La niña sonreía, Rukia también, ¿le había llamado "mami"? El chico sólo veía a dos morenas con la misma sonrisa, no sabía como actuar, pero pronto lo salvaron de su apuro.

-Ichigo –le dijo Rukia- quiero presentarte a mi hija, Miyako.

El muchacho no se cayó al suelo porqué sus pies estaban clavados al mismo, pero gracias a eso no salió corriendo a la calle cuando escuchó la palabra "hija" saliendo de los labios de Rukia. Pero la que sí se cayó al suelo fue Tatsuki, que se estaba probando unos pantalones que le había pasado Rika. Estaba escuchando la conversación atentamente, cuando Rukia dijo "hija" ella tenía una pierna en el aire y se cayó armando un gran jaleo, hasta la propia embarazada le preguntó si estaba bien.

-Mira, Miyako –llamó la atención de la niña- este es Kurosaki Ichigo, un viejo amigo mío –la pequeña le sonrió.

-¡Hola Ichigo!

-H-hola Miyako.

El silencio reinaba entre los tres, la niña estaba muy ocupada inspeccionando a Ichigo, y Rukia sólo quería interpretar la reacción del mismo, a su vez, el observado no sabía que hacer. Hasta que por fin, Tatsuki, salió del probador para confirmar con sus propios ojos lo que le habían dicho sus oídos.

-Hola Kuchiki –saludó sin muchas ganas.

-Hola –le respondió Rukia y se dirigió de nuevo a la niña- ésta es Tatsuki, la novia de Ichigo, también vieja amiga mía –cómo la chica no le causaba la misma expectación que un chico con el pelo naranja, Miyako se limitó a sonreír, también sabía ser tímida de vez en cuando.

-¿No…? –Comenzó a decir Tatsuki, pero Ichigo la interrumpió.

-Bueno, Rukia, nos vamos, nos pasaremos a despedirnos y… nos vemos –el chico cogió a Tatsuki de la mano y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Al salir de la tienda, Kurosaki se apoyó en la pared de la misma, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba respirar, se encontraba como si aquellos malos recuerdos le volvieran a la cabeza. Y la cabeza le quería explotar. Necesitaba algo para beber, tenía seca la garganta, ¿agua? quizás, pero el alcohol sería más efectivo. No había asimilado bien lo que acababa de pasar, cuando Tatsuki le propinó un puñetazo en el hombro.

-¿Eres idiota o qué?

-¿Qué? –le sacó de su asombró, y mientras se tocaba el brazo que tenía dolorido, volvió a preguntar- ¿Por qué?

-¡Ha pensado que estamos liados!

-¿Bueno y qué? –Ichigo metió las manos en los bolsillos y agachando la cabeza comenzó a andar, alejándose de la tienda.

-¿Cómo que "bueno y qué"? si ella piensa eso, –protestó la chica, siguiéndole- tú…

-Qué piense lo quiera -le interrumpió el shinigami- yo no le he dicho nada, ¿y tú?

-No, nada, ya lo sabes.

-Pues lo que piense es cosa suya -hizo callar a su amiga.- Tatsuki.

-¿Qué?

-Rukia tiene una hija -afirmó en voz alta, quizás para hacerlo más real.

-Si, pero, ¿qué tendrá? ¿cuatro años? ¿cinco? –recapacitó, y al no saber como preguntarlo, lo hizo directamente- ¿no puede ser tuya?

Ichigo se paró en seco, no la había mirado a la cara desde comenzó a andar, y tardaría un rato aún en hacerlo.

-No, Tatsuki, no puede ser mía -agachó un poco más la cabeza.- Créeme, si fuera mía no estaría así.

-Claro, -la chica le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- claro.

**¡Que nadie me mate aún! Esto no ha acabado… XD**


	6. Palabras sin nombre

**VI. Palabras sin nombre.**

Rukia seguía en su tienda desempaquetando collares, pulseras, pendientes y anillos de bisutería que quedaban por desembalar, estaba muy concentrada. Miyako comenzó a jugar con Takara en la trastienda. Pero pronto, Rika -que estaba sentada en el sofá- tuvo más curiosidad que otra cosa, así que incitó a la pequeña para que comenzara a dibujar, seguramente lo que serían gatitos, tenía una pequeña obsesión por ellos, al igual que su madre por los conejos. Cuando Rika observó que la pequeña estaba entretenida se intentó levantar, pero no podía.

-Ey, Rukia –la chica giró la cabeza, y al verla comenzó a reírse- ¡no te rías! ¡es una trampa para embarazadas!

-Si, si, como el puff que tengo en casa –refunfuñó mientras le tendía una mano.

-Eso si que fue horroroso -comentó Rika mientras recordaba aquel momento, pudo levantarse gracias a que el hermano de Rukia estaba en su casa, y eso que tan solo estaba de cinco meses, ahora de siete estaba casi el doble de grande.

-¡Arriba! –gritó Rukia- ¿vas a ayudarme a desembalar?

-Si -susurró a su amiga- y ya de paso a cotillear.

-No tengo mucho que contar Rika -le dijo a su socia mientras seguía desembalando- sólo son viejos amigos, hace años que perdimos el contacto -su mirada se puso melancólica- no se bien porqué estoy así.

-Fácil, porqué el pelirrojo estaba buení… -Rukia le pegó un codazo y señalo al almacén donde Miyako dibujaba afanosamente.- Pues eso, que parece muy simpático, y tenía muchas ganas de quedar contigo.

-Claro, claro –Rukia se reía entre dientes, Rika nunca cambiaría y ahora con las hormonas revolucionadas era aún peor, así que le cambió de tema.- ¿Vienes está noche a cenar? Miyako duerme en casa de Daisuke, y así podemos cotillear tranquilamente sobre esto y mi hermano, si quieres.

-Uff, tu hermano podría haber venido en otro momento que no estuviera tan gorda.

-No estás gorda, estás embarazada, te quejas por todo y ves trampas para embarazadas por todas partes.

-¡No tanto! –se rió Rika, Rukia tenía toda la razón. 

En ese instante la campanilla de la puerta se volvió a abrir, ambas chicas se quedaron sorprendidas, no se esperaban que la chica morena de pelo corto volviera tan pronto.

-Kuchiki-san, tenemos que hablar.

-Claro, Tatsuki -respondió Rukia, sabía que ese momento llegaría.- Rika, ¿podrías dejarnos solas? ¿y vigilar a Miyako ya de paso?

-¿Otra vez a la trampa para embarazadas? ¡Tomaros un café en la heladería! Yo invito -sonrió.

-Está bien, pero vigila a Miyako, que no salga de la tienda -Rika asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Vamos Tatsuki?

Rukia había esperado este momento desde hacía mucho tiempo, si bien es cierto, cuando salió definitivamente de la Sociedad de Almas estaba más temerosa por él que ahora. Había llovido mucho desde entonces y ella se había vuelto mucho más fuerte, y sus problemas tenían una perspectiva muy diferente ahora, con Miyako en su vida.

La hora de las preguntas y respuestas, tenía que sonar tajante y sin dudas, sino cedería. Aunque ante Tatsuki era fácil, el problema era Ichigo, pero como no estaba todo parecía más sencillo. El muchacho no se atrevió a preguntarle más el día anterior, pero la ex boxeadora no se cortaría. 

-No esperaba verte tan pronto Tatsuki -comentó Rukia al sentarse- creí que ya no nos veríamos más hasta mañana, que os vais.

-Sí, pero he decidido venir yo sola, quiero hacerte unas preguntas.

-¿Y no piensas que Ichigo también querría estar presente? –preguntó divertida.

-Sí, Ichigo ya tuvo su oportunidad ayer y te preguntó lo que quiso, pero yo quiero saber otras cosas diferentes.

-Claro -Rukia parecía otra- pregunta lo que quieras, pero entiende que hay cosas que no te voy a responder.

-Bien -Tatsuki sabía que lo que ella quería saber no podía obligarle a decirlo- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Tuve problemas en la Sociedad de Almas y me marché –evidentemente la respuesta fue evasiva.

-¿Y no pudiste confiar en Ichigo? ¿Orihime? ¿Chad? –Tatsuki realmente preguntaba por sus amigos, lo pasaron muy mal cuando Rukia se fue- les hiciste mucho daño, ni tan siquiera te despediste Kuchiki. ¡¡Pensábamos que estabas muerta!!

-Lo se, Tatsuki, pero las cosas se presentaron así –suspiró- y ya no puedo cambiarlas después de tantos años.

-Se merecen una disculpa.

-¿Vas a decirles que estoy aquí?

-Claro, Kuchiki, tienen muchas ganas de saber de ti –la chica tenía los puños apretados, no entendía la postura de Rukia- y, pensar que no estabas tan lejos.

-Tatsuki, si me fui fue –recapacitó un instante- entre otras cosas, por no involucraros en mis problemas, y me gustaría que así siguiera todo.

La ex boxeadora achicó los ojos, sabía que Rukia le estaba ocultando algo pero no podía hacer más que intentar leer entre líneas, pero era muy difícil. Y también sabía que la siguiente parte del discurso no le iba a gustar. 

-Ya que –continúo Kuchiki- no puedo pedirte que no les digas que me has visto, y que me ayudes, se que no lo harías –su mirada cambió radicalmente- así que por favor, diles que lo siento, pero ahora tengo otra vida, tengo a Miyako y estamos bien así, no necesitamos a nadie más.

-Pero Orihime querrá venir a verte, ella querrá saber más de ti, te echa de menos.

-Lo siento Tatsuki, no serán bien recibidos.

-Pero Kuchiki.

-Tomé una decisión y no me voy a echar atrás ahora, lo siento –se acabó de golpe el café y se levantó dispuestas a marcharse.- Para vosotros estoy muerta, recuérdalo. 

-Orihime tiene un hijo –fue lo único que atino a decirle, Rukia se paró en seco y se giró.- Con Ishida, se llama Tetsu –ahora que tenía la atención de la muchacha no iba a parar- le llamaron así porqué nació con muchos problemas, antes de tiempo, pensaron que se moría.

-¿Inoue tiene un hijo? –balbuceó Rukia, hubiese deseado mucho estar a su lado, pero le era imposible- ¿con Ishida? –se alegraba mucho por ellos.

-En una ocasión me dijo que si hubiese sido niña le hubiese puesto como tú, para recordarte.

-¿Cómo yo? –Rukia nunca hubiese pensado ser tan importante para Inoue. Reaccionó a las palabras de Tatsuki y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa, deseaba saber más.

-Si, te sigue echando de menos, no han importado los años.

Rukia quiso preguntar por Chad, por Karin, por Yuzu, por Kon, por todos; pero saber algo de ellos era echarles más de menos y eso no se lo podía permitir. Evidentemente era más duro de lo que ella nunca había pensado.

-Y Chad y Karin… -intentó continuar la morena.

-No, Tatsuki, no quiero saber nada más de ellos.

Y acto seguido se levantó y se fue directa a la tienda, sin mirar atrás. La muchacha de pelo corto se quedó algo sorprendida, no reconocía a la que antaño fue su amiga ¿qué estaba pasando? Tenía que decírselo a Ichigo.

Lo que ambas chicas no habían visto era que un hombre estaba observándolas desde la esquina de la calle, estaba muy atento a su conversación y pudo captar casi toda ella.

Rika vio entrar a Rukia triste, la verdad es que su amiga no había estado así desde que Miyako se puso enferma y tuvieron que ingresarla en el hospital por unas fiebres. Y más que triste, parecía preocupada, la vio pasar y dirigirse directamente al almacén, entendió que quería estar sola y ya de paso jugar un poco con su hija, era lo que más le gustaba hacer.

Noguchi Rika estaba recién divorciada cuando conoció a Rukia en las mismas circunstancias que se encontraba ella ahora: embarazada, eso sí, de menos meses, ya que casi no se le notaba. Por aquel entonces ambas trabajaban en la heladería de enfrente de la que ahora es su tienda, y gracias a ello pudieron alquilar el local y abrir su negocio, lo tenían desde hacía sólo dos años.

La actual socia de Rukia tenía treinta y dos años, el pelo castaño y rizado, actualmente se lo había cortado para mayor comodidad y siempre llevaba una pequeña coleta y unas pinzas en ese pelo rebelde que quería sobresalir y no se quedaba detrás de las orejas. Mientras su amiga había estado embarazada de Miyako se rió de ella muy a menudo por lo pesada que estaba, ahora que lo estaba ella no dudaba en pensar lo equivocada que estaba en aquellos momentos, pero menos mal que Kuchiki no era rencorosa.

Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntas, y Rika nunca le había preguntado por el pasado a Rukia más de lo necesario, pero estaba claro que ella sólo lo quería olvidar, así que hacía tiempo que no preguntaba, ni insistía. Por lo único que preguntaba muy a menudo era por Kuchiki Byakuya, le encantó ese hombre desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero estaba segura que no tenía nada que hacer con él, aún seguía enamorado de su difunta esposa. Lástima. Y además, todas sus esperanzas murieron en el momento que se quedó embarazada, una vez que naciera el bebe no tendría tiempo, ni ganas de relaciones, estaba decidido.


	7. En algún lugar

**VII. En algún lugar.**

Rukia dejó a la pequeña Miyako contenta y feliz en casa de su amigo, mientras Rika preparaba la cena para las dos en su casa, es decir, llamaba a algún sitio para que le trajeran comida. Así, al volver a casa la ex shinigami se encontró con comida italiana lista para comer en la mesa de su salón.

Comenzaron a hablar del miedo de Rika a tener al bebe dentro de tan poco, el tiempo se le había pasado demasiado rápido. Acordaron que los primeros meses los pasaría en casa de Rukia, y una vez que todo estuviera listo, ya se iría a su casa para cuidar así bien de su futuro hijo. La conversación derivó en lo ocurrido esa tarde sábado en su tienda.

-No te extrañes porqué te pregunte, Rukia, sino contamos a tu hermano, nunca nadie viene preguntando por ti –se quedó pensativa un instante- es como si hubieses aparecido de la nada embarazada de Miyako.

-¡Tampoco es eso! –se rió Rukia de las ocurrencias de su amiga.

-¿Quién es el pelirrojo? –rara vez ella era tan directa, pero veía demasiado melancólica a su socia, y quizás necesitaba desahogarse, si no le respondía no preguntaría más, era un pacto tácito entre ambas.

-Era Kurosaki Ichigo, un viejo amigo –suspiró.

-Y por lo que deduzco… no era sólo un amigo ¿no?

-Cierto, Rika, necesito contárselo a alguien ¿te apetece escuchar una historia?

-Claro, sabes que me encantan las historias –la embarazada se acurrucó en el sillón en el que estaba sentada todo lo que pudo- soy todo oídos.

-Pues, Ichigo y yo éramos pareja.

-¡Lo sabía! ¿Has visto como te mira? –parecía una quinceañera entusiasmada.

-Bueno, más bien vi como salió corriendo de la tienda…

Ambas se rieron y Rukia continúo con su historia.

-Decidimos esconder nuestra relación, entre otras cosas porqué nii-sama nunca iba a aceptarla.

-¿Por qué?

Rika pensaba que Kuchiki Byakuya era militar, fue la única excusa que se le ocurrió a Rukia para justificar sus idas y venidas. Le dijo que en un momento dado ella también lo fue, pero que lo dejó para tener a Miyako.

-Ya has visto como es nii-sama, Ichigo tenía que demostrar ser alguien antes de estar conmigo –suspiró pensando en que no sabía que más podía haber hecho el pelirrojo para ganarse a su hermano.

-Es un hombre muy exigente, fuerte, guapo…

-Las hormonas Rika.

-Perdona, continúa.

_Aquella noche estaba plagada de estrellas en la Sociedad de Almas, la embargaba la típica tranquilidad que precedía a la tempestad, todos y cada uno de las shinigamis sabían que los arrancar y Aizen estaban muy cerca de ellos. _

_Pero dos chicos no pensaban exactamente en esa pelea, ya que estaban en la suya propia, en la habitación de Kuchiki Rukia en el escuadrón trece, se escuchaba de vez en cuando alguna subida de voz. _

_-¡¡Te lo he dicho ya mil veces Ichigo!! –le gritó la shinigami.- No se lo puedo decir aún a nii-sama, ahora tenemos que estar todos concentrados con la pelea contra los arrancar. _

_-Estoy harto Rukia, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos? –no la dejó responder cuando el ya había contestado- ¡Si todo el mundo lo sabe! Estamos tanto tiempo juntos que es imposible disimularlo. _

_-Entonces esperar un poco más tampoco te matará._

_-No, pero odio como me mira tu hermano, con ese aire de superioridad –comenzó a mirar al suelo para elegir correctamente las palabras- cómo si yo no pudiera acercarme a ti, como si fueras sólo suya. _

_-No, es eso, Ichigo, nii-sama es muy protector. _

_-¿Protector? _

_-Si, protector –le replicó la muchacha. _

_-Rukia –la cogió de los hombros- no es protector, está enamorado de ti. _

_-¡¿Ichigo?! _

_-O de ti, o del recuerdo que tiene de su mujer al que tú le evocas. _

_-Deja de decir estupideces –se revolvió y se separó del shinigami sustituto- nii-sama nunca me ha visto así, ni nunca me verá. Ichigo, es mi familia, es mi única familia, ¿no puedes entenderlo? _

_-¿No lo puedes entender tú? Yo también puedo ser tu familia, pero no me dejas –volvió a acercarse a ella, pero Rukia retrocedió- quizás, el hecho de no querer decírselo a tu hermano es porqué está relación ya no te interesa. _

_-No es eso, Ichigo, es que aún no se como reaccionará, y yo sólo quisiera que todo saliese bien, y ahora con la pelea contra… _

_-Siempre habrá peleas, Rukia, siempre habrá problemas, es ahora o nunca –el chico tragó saliva y le dijo algo que nunca creyó tuviera que decirle- o se lo dices a tu hermano o creo que esto se ha acabado. _

_-¿Es un ultimátum? _

_-Si –los ojos color avellana de Ichigo no mentían. _

_-Ahora no puedo, sólo espera –el chico se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de la habitación- un poco –la cerró tras de sí- más –pero la última palabra la dijo tan silenciosamente, tan flojo que sólo ella pudo oír. _

-¿Rompiste con ese chico por tu hermano? –preguntó Rika- ¡Por Dios ni que pertenecieras a una familia nobiliaria o algo así!

-No, -mintió- pero nii-sama es muy importante para mí, sin contar a Miyako, es mi única familia y no quería defraudarle.

-Tú tenías miedo.

-¿Yo?

-Si, tenías miedo –apuntó Rika- miedo a lo serio que sería hacer pública tu relación, si estabais tanto tiempo juntos pero sin decírselo a nadie, lo de tu hermano era una excusa como una casa, guapa.

-Rika, tus hormonas te…

-Ni mis hormonas –le cortó- ni nada. En todo el tiempo que te conozco no te ha interesado nadie, y cuando ha aparecido el pelirrojo esta tarde estabas diferente, pero lo has echado a patadas.

-No es eso, es más complicado de lo que tu te piensas… -Rukia había omitido detalles como Sociedad de Almas, arrancar, Aizen o shinigamis en su historia.

-Cómo quieras, miedica –se revolvió un poco, no estaba cómoda- ¿pero desde cuando has necesitado la aprobación de tu hermano para algo? No se de que tenías miedo Kuchiki Rukia –sentenció- pero…

-¿Continúo?

-¿Es que hay más?

-Si.

-Sigue, sigue.

_Cuando Ichigo salió de la habitación de Rukia ella se sintió vacía, ¿acababan de romper? No cabía duda, pero Kurosaki tenía razón. Ella se sentó en su cama y pensó que era lo mejor, si ni tan siquiera era humana ¿cómo iba a hacerle feliz?. Además, no era el momento para pensar en eso, ella era una guerrera y próximamente tendría una batalla importante, pero lo que no sabía era que nunca se enfrentaría a la amenaza que tanto estaban esperando. _

_Ahora, tenía que olvidar a Kurosaki Ichigo. _

_El día siguiente lo pasó triste y fue otro pelirrojo el que se dio cuenta de la actitud de Rukia. Por su parte, Ichigo, se pasó todo el día entrenando con Ikkaku para no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su zampakutou. Una vez se hizo de noche, el chico se fue directamente a su cuarto a dormir. En cambio, Rukia que también se fue directamente a su cuarto, pero no se lo encontró vacío. Renji estaba en él. _

-¿Te liaste con el tal Renji?

-Si.

-¡¡Serás pendón!! –le dijo riéndose Rika- ¿Quién es el tal Renji?

-El segundo al mando del escuadrón de mi hermano.

-¡Oh! ¿Está más o menos bueno que el pelirrojo? –así es como llamaba Rika a Ichigo.

-No se, son diferentes.

-¿Te liaste con el tal Renji sólo para olvidar al pelirrojo?

-Quizás, no lo se.

-Entonces –no sabía bien si preguntar- ¿él es el padre de Miyako?

-No.

-¡El pelirrojo de esta tarde! ¡El que te miraba bien! ¿Es él? –se levantó contenta, le gustaba ese chico para su amiga.

-No, además, si lo fuera, está con otra.

-¿Y qué más da eso?

_A la mañana siguiente de que Rukia encontrara a Renji en su cuarto, se levantó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y nauseas, es lo que comúnmente se le llama resaca. Después de hacer la religiosa visita al cuarto de baño, la chica volvió a la cama pensando en qué había hecho la noche anterior, no se acordaba del todo, hasta que vio al Teniente del sexto escuadrón durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama con los pelos revueltos. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Lo único era despertarle y preguntar, ya que a ella le iba a explotar la cabeza. _

_-¿Renji…? –le tocó tímidamente el brazo. _

_-Amm –tras un ruido y un gruñido, el chico abrió los ojos y vio a la shinigami- ¿Rukia? ¿qué haces en mi cuarto? _

_-No, estamos en el mío. _

_-¿No jodas… ¡anoche!? –el Teniente se sentó en la cama, llevaba muy poca ropa. _

_-¡Vístete! –Rukia se giró e hizo amago de irse. _

_Esa misma mañana hubo un aviso de arrancar en la zona 32 del Rukongai, así que el escuadrón trece debía acudir al lugar e inspeccionar. Al no presentarse a la llamada Kuchiki Rukia, le pidieron a Ichigo –que no era oficialmente parte del escuadrón, pero trabajaba con ellos- que la avisara, cosa que el chico hizo con muy pocas ganas._

_Cuando estuvo cerca del cuarto de Rukia se paró en seco, ¿qué iba a decirle ahora? ¿cómo iban a reaccionar? Después de su discusión no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra. Estaba recapacitando cuando la puerta de la habitación de la chica se abrió sigilosamente, sin saber bien cómo Ichigo se escondió, si Rukia ya acudía a su cita, él no tendría que avisarla, y así se ahorraría un malísimo trago. Pero no fue la muchacha quien salió, sino Abarai Renji ajustándose su traje y saliendo como un ladrón. _

_Ichigo se temió lo peor, pero tenía que saberlo ¿qué hacía Renji en el cuarto de Rukia a esas horas de la mañana? No esperaría, así que entró sin pensárselo, al parecer no estaba la cerradura puesta, ya que no escuchó el ruido tan típico que hacía. Al abrir vio a Rukia vistiéndose, y taparse al mismo tiempo que se giró para ver quien abría la puerta. _

_-¿Ichigo? ¿qué haces aquí? _

_-Ukitake-taicho me ha dicho que te avisara, han informado de un ataque de los arrancar –para él no había duda alguna de lo que había pasado en la habitación, los resto de la fiesta privada de la noche anterior estaban tirados por el suelo. _

_-Ichigo.. yo… -¿qué le iba a decir? No podía mentirle, no a esos ojos que la miraban inquisitorialmente, no podía. _

_-Ya no estamos juntos, Rukia, puedes hacer lo que quieras –su orgullo estaba herido, pero no quería montar un número. _

_-Pero yo no quería, estaba triste y ayer bebimos algo –excusas, excusas. _

_-No sigas –el shinigami sustituto se giró y se dirigió a la puerta, pero la chica fue más rápida y se interpuso entre la puerta y el chico, tenía que hacer algo. _

_-Perdóname, lo solucionaremos todo –el chico sólo miraba al suelo, a sus pies, y ella no paraba de buscar su mirada- hablaré con nii-sama. _

_-¿Ahora? –alzó un poco la voz, mientras ella intentó tocarle la cara pero el chico se revolvió y comenzó a gritar- ¿no es un poco tarde, Rukia? ¿no podías haber pensado esto antes? _

_-Cálmate –el chico no paraba de gritar, y no era para menos. _

_-Ahora es tarde, ahora no –se calmó un poco.- No puedo entenderte. _

_-Espera, Ichigo –el chico salía por la puerta. _

_-No quiero saber nada más de ti, Rukia –no podía mirarle a la cara- para mí estás muerta. _

-¿De verdad te dijo eso? –la ex shinigami asintió con la cabeza.

-Tampoco puedo reprochárselo, nunca lo hice.

-¿Qué ocurrió después Rukia?

-Primero Ichigo, y luego Renji también decidió enfadarse conmigo –suspiró- no fueron buenos tiempos Rika.

-Te entiendo –la embarazada recordó su divorcio, tampoco fue fácil para ella.- Sigues loca por el pelirrojo, ¿eh? –le dio un empujoncito en el hombro.

-Pero está con otra –atisbó una sonrisa.

-Pues dile que Miyako es hija suya, y después de que lo reanimen en urgencias tras el infarto –comenzó a comerse un helado que acababa de traer Rukia- se rendirá a tus pies.

-No es mala idea.


	8. Quiero ser

VIII. Quiero ser.

Cuando Tatsuki fue a buscar a Ichigo para contarle todo lo ocurrido con Rukia, no encontró ni rastro del muchacho, en el fondo no le extrañaba, le dejó triste y querría estar solo. Así que se dirigió a su habitación del hotel para ducharse y recapacitar, cuando pensó en que algo debía hacer, sabía que no era asunto suyo, pero había visto tantas veces a Orihime triste por la pérdida de Rukia; también había visto a Ichigo irse fuera del país para olvidar todo lo acaecido en la Sociedad de Almas, y sin contar a la familia Kurosaki y al resto de sus amigos. ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Por qué? Ella no se merecía ni una sola de las lágrimas que vertió Inoue, ni tampoco ninguno de sus reproches. Para Tatsuki, que siempre había protegido a su amiga, esto era algo más que personal.

Ichigo había paseado durante tanto tiempo, que su estómago ya le estaba pidiendo algo de comida. Cómo no había parado de dar vueltas por la misma zona -había un lazo invisible que le ataba a esa tienda- encontró un restaurante cercano para comer algo. Durante todo su paseo no paró de hacer cuentas y cuantas, cuanto más hacía más revuelto se le quedaba el pelo. Los números nunca fueron lo suyo.

Por su cabeza volvió a pasar todo el dolor que pasó por aquellos años, sobre todo el día, que el mismo Kuchiki Byakuya se dirigió a él para decirle que su hermana estaba desaparecida, que no había rastro de ella y que en pocos días le harían un entierro militar. Hacía meses que no hablaba con Renji, a él lo culpaba de todo, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la culpa era sólo suya, por su orgullo y su poca paciencia ¿y si Rukia le había dicho la verdad? Ese mismo día volvió a hablar con el Teniente, que estaba tan consternado como él mismo. En la batalla contra los arrancar hubieron muchas bajas, demasiadas, pero la única desaparición fue la de Rukia, se encontraron el resto de cuerpos.

Kurosaki sabía que él no tenía derecho a perdonar a Renji ¿de qué? Abarai no tuvo la culpa de lo sola que se sintió la muchacha cuando le dieron la espalda, ambos se apoyaron el uno en el otro –eran tan parecidos, pero tan distintos- y cuando despareció se pelearon como dos niños pequeños. Renji tampoco tenía la culpa de las veces que la había evitado, ni de las veces que había deseado no conocerla, ni de todo lo que pudo decir. Pero aún así, ese día, perdonó a su amigo.

Ahora que la había vuelto a encontrar no quería separarse de ella, ya no quería estar enfadado, podía perdonarla, podía olvidar todo lo que ocurrió y escucharla por fin. Pero, ahora Rukia era humana, tenía una vida, una hija, lo que no es lo mismo: una familia.

El muchacho se rascó la cabeza fuertemente ¿qué estaba haciendo? Había perdido su oportunidad huyendo, últimamente sólo hacía eso. ¿Debía avisar a alguien? Es más, ¿debía avisar a Renji?

-¿Sabes cual es el problema de tu plan Rika? –le preguntó divertida Rukia mientras ella también comía algo de helado, algunas de las ideas de su amiga eran disparatadas.- Qué Ichigo debe tener unos veinticinco años actualmente.

-¿Y?

-Qué no creo que le de un infarto, es muy joven –se rió- tu plan no se sostiene, chica.

-Bueno, bueno, el tuyo es peor –comentaba riéndose- que es no hacer nada.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?

-¿De que te valen todos esos absurdos mangas que lees? ¿Eh Rukia? ¡Sal a buscarlo…! –Rukia puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó para dejar los restos de la comida en la cocina, mientras Rika seguía gritando tonterías.

-¿Has acabado ya? –la embarazada asintió con la cabeza.

-Ahora en serio, ¿quién es el padre de Miyako?

-¿Quién es el padre del bebé que esperas?

-¡Touche! –Rukia sonrió, había pillado a su amiga- ¿Si yo te lo digo tu me lo dices?

Preguntó Rika, pero su socia no pudo contestarle, el teléfono de su casa sonaba incansablemente, para suerte o desgracia de Rukia. Tras el aparato estaba la madre de Daisuke, algo le pasaba a Miyako.

-Te-tengo que irme –balbuceó Rukia.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿es la pequeña?

-Si, tengo que irme.

-¿Me quedo aquí? –le gritó Rika mientras la chica cruzaba la puerta de salida a la casa. No sabía bien que hacer.

Pocos minutos antes de la llamada, Miyako y Daisuke terminaban de cenar, y la madre del niño se disponía a buscar algún juego de mesa, mientras ambos pequeños esperaban en el salón, bajo la vigilancia del padre del niño. Así todo transcurría tal y como muchas otras noches atrás, pero algo modificó la calma reinante.

Miyako se quedó pálida, blanca, no articulaba palabra, Disuke llamó su atención durante un buen rato, hasta que su padre vio que algo no era normal y se acercó a la niña, en ese momento, la pequeña Kuchiki cerró los ojos, apretó fuerte a Takara y comenzó a chillar.

Rukia llegó lo más rápido posible y se encontró con algo que temía que podía pasar desde hacía ya un tiempo. Cogió a Miyako en brazos y salió lo más rápido posible de la casa, prometiendo llamar cuando la niña se encontrase mejor. Abrazaba fuerte a la pequeña que aún no había articulado palabra, ella intentaba tranquilizarla, pero el nerviosismo que corría por su voz no ayudaba demasiado.

Tenía que tomar una decisión, ¿pero cual?. No sabía que hacer, pero ya era tarde para la mayoría de cosas que tenía pensadas. Mientras pensaba en como solucionarlo todo, no paraba de repetir: "tranquila mi vida, no es nada", sin parar a la niña, que sólo la apretaba fuerte.

Tan ensimismada estaba, que no escuchó una voz que la llamó.

Ichigo acabó de cenar y se dispuso a volver al hotel para pegarse una ducha y hablar un rato con Tatsuki, él ya no saldría esa noche, pero la chica todavía podía pasárselo bien. Era sábado por la noche y quedarse con él significaba que sólo habría un tema de conversación.

Andaba despacio por la calles, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida, cuando algo hizo que se parara en seco: notó una subida de reiatsu, él pensaba que no había nadie con energía espiritual tan alta en ese pueblo ¿sería un shinigami liberando su zampakutou contra un hollow? Parecía un extraña opción, pero no una descabellada, desde luego.

Así que corrió hacia el lugar para ayudar en la pelea, con los años había aprendido muchas cosas, y una de ellas era notar la energía espiritual, pero esta no pasaba desapercibida, y claro, no era una conocida. Se movía lentamente para ser un shinigami, y era extraño que su insignia no estuviera ya chillando y bailando como tan bien sabía hacer. Ahora se arrepentía de haberse dejado el intercomunicador de la Sociedad de Almas, pero como iba a un sitio extraño, ya habría otro shinigami asignado a la zona, y la suya estaría vigilada por Ishida y Chad ese fin de semana. Orihime ya tenía suficiente con cuidar a Tetsu, que era un niño muy enfermizo.

Ichigo corría por calles que no conocía así que le resultaba difícil encontrar la fuente del reiatsu, y tampoco se arriesgaba a dejar su cuerpo en un callejón, ya que después encontrarlo sería algo complicado, y no estaba Kon para cuidarlo. Era algo que había aprendido en sus años en Inglaterra, ahora era una de sus normas: no dejar nunca tu cuerpo solo en un lugar que no conoces. Pero a veces era imposible obedecerla. Por fin, al cruzar una esquina, observó a la persona que estaba buscando, y le fue muy conocida.

-¡Rukia! –gritó, pero la muchacha no lo escuchó, así que corrió hacia ella- ¡Rukia!.

-¿Ichigo? Ahora no es el momento para charlas –andaba muy rápido hacia su casa y la niña no paraba de llorar.

-¿Qué le pasa a… -no se acordaba de su nombre, nadie de su entorno se llamaba así- tu hija?

-Es muy largo de explicar, ahora sólo tengo que llegar a casa y… Rika está en casa.

-¿El reiatsu? ¿es la niña? –no cabía duda- ¡es la niña! Rukia como siga así va a aparecer un menos grande.

-Lo se, lo se, por eso tengo que llegar a casa –cambió el tono de voz- vete Ichigo, no es cosa tuya –caminaba rápidamente, ya faltaba menos.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Y si aparece un hollow? –le preguntó- ¿qué coño vas hacer tu? ¿saludarlo?

-Está bien, ven conmigo.


	9. Get off my cloud

**IX. Get off my cluod. **

Al poco tiempo llegaron a su casa, y nada más entrar Rukia se metió en la habitación de la pequeña con Miyako y la acostó, no sin antes pedirle a Rika que calentara algo de agua. Tranquilizo a la niña como pudo y le dio una infusión para que se durmiera, al poco tiempo el reiatsu bajó, pero no desapareció, oficialmente su hija ya tenía energía espiritual y eso era una gran complicación. Byakuya no tardaría en llegar.

-Se ha dormido –dijo quedamente cuando llegó al salón- estaba muy nerviosa.

En él le esperaban dos personas que se habían dirigido pocas palabras, Ichigo estaba algo despistado observando la pequeña habitación, desde el momento en que entró a la casa de Rukia no dejó de mirarlo todo, como buscando algo. Por su parte, Rika, tan sólo esperaba paciente para saber que le ocurría a la niña.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó la embarazada.

-Al parecer le ha dado un ataque de pánico –mintió- mañana estará mejor.

-¿Quieres que me quede? –en ese momento se percató de que el pelirrojo estaba en el salón con la mirada perdida- mejor no, sólo sería un estorbo –y le guiñó un ojo a Rukia mientras se levantaba torpemente.

-Está bien, Rika –aunque no lo supiera, la chica le estaba haciendo un favor, pero no el que ella realmente pensaba.- Ichigo –el muchacho saltó como si de un sueño se despertara- ¿podrías acompañarla…?

-¡No! Si yo vivo aquí al lado, no hace falta.

La chica no se dejó acompañar de ninguna de las maneras, intentaba a toda costa dejarlos solos. Una vez se marchó Rukia preparó algo de te, Ichigo no se iba a ir tan fácilmente, querría respuestas. La ex shinigami se acordó de la supuesta novia del muchacho, pero al mencionarla él dijo que todo estaba bien, pero aún así no la convenció.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a la niña? –preguntó Kurosaki mientras inspeccionaba el pequeño salón de la casa.

-Es la primera vez que ha visto un fantasma –sonrió mientras le servía una taza al chico- ¡Imagínate! No tiene ni cinco años y acaba de ver un fantasma, se ha asustado mucho –suspiró- Miyako nunca ha sido muy valiente y esto la ha dejado colapsada.

-Me acuerdo de la primera vez que vi un fantasma –comentó Ichigo- o eso creo, -se rascó la cabeza- mi madre supo como tranquilizarme y pronto lo asumí. Hazlo bien con Miyako –gracias a Rukia ahora sabía su nombre- y lo asumirá pronto.

-Lo voy a intentar.

-Rukia, ¿Por qué le pusiste Miyako? –era una pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza toda la tarde, y no sabía bien porqué.

-Era el nombre de la mujer de Kaien-dono, era la mujer que yo quería ser, era mi persona favorita, y quise que la niña tuviera algo de ella.

-Entiendo –el chico comenzó a mirar con mucho interés la taza de té, no sabía si preguntarle algo a Rukia.

-Ichigo, ya puedes irte, no va a aparecer un hollow, su reiatsu ha bajado considerablemente, y si nadie ha venido ya, no lo harán –el chico no contestaba se había quedado pensativo; así que modificó ese tono amable, por otro más agresivo- lárgate, no es cosa tuya.

-¿Cómo que no? –frunció el ceño- ¿no te has dado cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-Es cierto que su reiatsu ha bajado, pero no del todo, sigue latente. Hasta el hollow más tonto de la zona podría olerlo, Rukia –gesticuló a modo de que le diera más énfasis a la frase- Miyako aún no está a salvo.

-Vale, pero te quedarás en el sofá –uno de los inconvenientes de ser humana era ese, aunque ella no era una humana normal, ya no era un shinigami.

Rukia no podía dejar el alma de su hija al arbitrio de cualquier hollow que se presentase, acababa de tomar una decisión, en cuanto su nii-sama volviera la llevaría a cabo. Mientras tendría que ser Ichigo quien las cuidara, no era la opción que más le gustaba, pero parecía la única factible por el momento, había estado tanto tiempo controlando la situación ella sola que odiaba tener que depender de otra persona.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante un instante, Ichigo comprendió que tal y como estaban las cosas no era momento para interrogatorios que pudieran involucrarlo y desembocaran en pelea, así que decidió comenzar por otra parte de la historia que tenía muchas ganas de saber.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de la Sociedad de Almas?

-No podía tener a Miyako allí.

-¿No nacen almas el Seretei?

-¿Eh? –estaba despistada- si, si nacen almas, pero muy pocas y todas de un modo limitado –comenzó a contar.- Date cuenta de que las almas que se comen los hollows desaparecen y de alguna forma hay que compensar.

-Algo tenía entendido.

-Nii-sama nació en la Sociedad de Almas. De hecho las pocas almas que nacen suelen ser nobles, ya que sólo pueden nacer almas en el Seretei, no en el Rukongai, allí sólo hay almas que vienen del mundo humano.

Mientras Rukia le contaba todo eso, recordó a aquellos tiempos juntos en que sacaba un cuaderno con unos horrorosos conejitos que explicaban todo. No se lo diría nunca, pero los había echado de menos, lástima que, al parecer, la morena había perdido esa costumbre.

-Pero hay almas a las que se le prohíbe su nacimiento –agachó la mirada.

-¿Por qué?

-Se sabe que las almas nacidas en el Seretei son muy puras, y por ello tienen una gran concentración de energía espiritual –hablaba muy deprisa, quería explicarlo todo lo más pronto posible.- La parte de la gestación es igual que en el mundo humano pero más lenta, así que durante los tres primeros meses se hacen mil y una pruebas –hablaba por experiencia propia- para saber el nivel de reiatsu, y si es muy alto, se… se…

-¿Mata? –preguntó Ichigo y Rukia asintió con la cabeza, sólo pensarlo la horrorizaba- ¿querían hacer eso con Miyako?

-Si, decían que era un peligro potencial, alguien con tanto poder podía ser peligroso a largo plazo y la Cámara de los 46 decretó que no podía nacer.

-No querían otro Aizen, ni otro yo –sonrió- pero a mi ya me tienen domesticado y tu bebé podía ser peligroso –la chica de los ojos violeta asintió mientras apretaba fuertemente los labios.

-¡Pero fue injusto Ichigo! –saltó, tuvo que saltar, todavía le dolía esa estúpida decisión.- No estaba embarazada ni de dos meses cuando ya habían decidido mi destino y el de Miyako, no tuvieron tiempo para saber nada.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado a su extraña justicia. Tendrían prisa por solucionar todo antes de la batalla contra Aizen.

-Eso es, pero no era justo Ichigo, se podrían haber tomado otro tipo de soluciones.

-Pero estábamos en tiempo de guerra, Rukia –recapacitó un momento.- No lo apruebo, ni lo defiendo, pero entiendo que tomaran una decisión precipitada.

-No era justo, Ichigo –volvió a repetirlo antes de beber y quedarse un poco absorta- no fue justo.

-¿Cómo lograste engañarlos Rukia?

-Nii-sama consiguió esconderme y posteriormente sacarme de la Sociedad de Almas, ocultarme en el mundo humano, conseguimos algo de ayuda y, extrañamente, Miyako nació sin un ápice de reiatsu.

-Es extraño si, que yo recuerde, puedo ver espíritus desde que nací, eso sí, muy borrosamente, al principio no los distinguía de los seres humanos.

-Miyako no, ella era una niña normal, hasta esta noche.

-Y tú te convertiste en humana para no levantar sospechas.

-Si, con uno de los gigais que inventó Urahara.

-¿Y cómo lo hicisteis para escapar de la Sociedad de Almas?

-Nii-sama y yo aprovechamos el lío que había con la guerra contra Aizen y en cuanto la Cámara se decidió, lo tuvimos claro, lo mejor sería esconderme un tiempo en el Rukongai, lo conozco y podría vivir en él. Nii-sama no podía levantar sospechas y desparecer más que unas pocas horas, si estuviera mucho tiempo fuera podrían sospechar.

-Y te dieron por muerta.

-Era la única opción -estaba confiando demasiado demasiadas cosas en Ichigo, pero si en algo lo conocía, sabía que nunca dejaría que le pasara nada a su hija.

-¿Quién lo sabe? ¿Quién sabe la existencia de la niña?

-Tan sólo el Comandante Yamoto y nii-sama –recapacitó- bueno, y ahora Tatsuki y tú.

-Tranquila, no diremos nada.

-Gracias –sonrió- entiéndeme Ichigo, tengo que protegerla. Soy su madre y tengo que protegerla de lo que se le avecine, y puede ser mucho.

-¿Y que hay de su padre? –Ichigo pensaba saber perfectamente de quien estaba hablando, pero la cara de Rukia lo desconcertó.

-Eso a ti no te importa –respondió poniéndose a la defensiva, ese fin de semana, ya demasiadas personas se lo habían preguntado.

-Vale, vale, no te pongas así, sólo decía que quizás tenga algo que decir a todo esto ¿no crees?

-Te aseguro que no –sentenció- las cosas están mejor así, puedo yo sola.

-No puedes con todo Rukia, y menos ahora que Miyako tiene energía espiritual, deberías aceptar ayuda.

-Nii-sama me ayudará, no te preocupes.

-¡Ese maldito hermano tuyo! –se estaba comenzando a enfadar- ¡Siempre metiendo las narices en todo!

-Ichigo, gracias a él Miyako está viva –ella también se comenzó a enfadar- no te voy a permitir… -pero el chico no la dejó continuar.

-Y también gracias a él estás más de cinco años desparecida, sola y amargada –se levantó del sofá estaba nervioso.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Deberías verte, intentando ser autosuficiente cuando sabes que esto ya te supera, eres orgullosa y egoísta hasta decir basta, Rukia –demasiados años contenido no son buenos.- No intentes proteger a tu hermano, él podía haber hecho muchas cosas, ¿y lo único que se le ocurrió fue esto?

-¡No se podía hacer nada más! –también se levantó, ella no iba a ser menos.

-¡Yo te hubiera ayudado! –la siguiente frase le dolió más que otra cosa- ¡Renji te hubiera ayudado!

-¿Tú? ¡Ja! –cruzó las manos.- ¡Eres como un chiquillo Ichigo! ¡No hubieses soportado algo así! Y recuerda, antes de desaparecer, para ti yo ya estaba muerta.

-No se que hago aquí –dijo quedamente y buscando rápidamente una salida- ¿por qué debería haber soportado algo así Rukia? –clavó sus ojos color avellana en los de la chica- ¿por qué te quería? ¿o por qué estabas embarazada de otro?

-Ichigo yo…

-Yo no me merezco esto Rukia -cogió su chaqueta- avisaré a Renji, esto es cosa suya –y comenzó a andar hacía la puerta pero la chica le cogió la mano.

-Por favor, no metas a nadie más en esto –tragó saliva- y siento que las cosas terminaran así.

Rukia cogió fuerzas e hizo lo que pensaba era mejor en ese momento para su reducida familia: tragarse su orgullo.

-Quédate Ichigo –el chico se paró en seco, no se lo esperaba- no por mi, no me perdones, ya da igual –hizo una pequeña pausa al ver girarse al pelirrojo y mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos.- Es por Miyako, por favor, protégela hasta que venga nii-sama.


	10. Nos sobran los motivos

X. Nos sobran los motivos.

Ichigo no volvía al hotel y Tatsuki no sabía bien que hacer. Ya se había pasado la hora que era políticamente correcta para llamar a nadie por teléfono, pero pensaba que quizás era la mejor opción. Egoístamente hablando se sentía muy sola en ese hotel, así se podía desahogar y además su amiga, al fin sabría la verdad.

Así que decidió descolgar el teléfono, llamar a Orihime y contárselo todo.

Ichigo se despertó a la mañana siguiente, porqué alguien le estaba tocando los pies. El sofá de Rukia no era demasiado cómodo pero tampoco estaba tan mal, había dormido en sitios peores. Levantó la cabeza y vio a un niña asustada que había levantado la manta e inspeccionaba con mucho cuidado uno de sus pies, mientras sostenía un viejo gato de peluche con la otra mano.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó medio dormido mientras se estiraba algo y se comenzaba a sentar.

La niña no articuló palabra, sino que apretó fuertemente a Takara y comenzó a mirarle con mucho detenimiento, lo estaba inspeccionando. Al no encontrar lo que quería decidió que lo mejor era comprobarlo por sí misma, deprisa, para que no se notara. Así que le tocó el pecho a Kurosaki y se apartó rápidamente.

-No eres un fantasma –sentenció.

-Eso te lo podría haber dicho yo –el chico comenzó a reírse y a estirarse un poco más.

-Pero no te podía creer, hasta que no te viera los pies y que no tienes ninguna cadena en el pecho.

-Has hecho bien –le tocó la cabeza a la niña.

-¿Qué haces durmiendo en el sofá? –le preguntó la pequeña- Bya-kun lo abre, también es una cama.

"Maldita Rukia" pensó en ese momento, tras la discusión de la noche anterior, tan sólo le tiró una manta a la cabeza y ella se metió en su cuarto. "Encima que le hago un favor" siguió pensando. La niña lo miraba con los ojos entreabiertos, había algo en el chico que no estaba bien.

-¿Bya-kun es tu tío?

-Sip –le contestó mientras subía al sofá y se ponía a su lado- sólo él duerme en el sofá, bueno y ahora tú.

-Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, ayer nos presentaron.

-Lo se, me gusta tu pelo Ichi-kun –Miyako acababa de bautizar al pelirrojo.

-¿Me ayudas a hacer algo para desayunar?

Rukia se despertó con una canción de fondo muy conocida, era la de aquel programa que ponían los domingos por las mañanas para niños, a Miyako le encantaba y no podían salir de casa hasta que no lo viera. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al salón para ver que quería la niña para desayunar, pero en ese momento notó ese inconfundible olor a café que tanto le gustaba, y se acordó de su invitado.

-¿Qué hacéis?

-Ichi-kun y yo desayunamos mami –le contestó como si tal cosa, y siguió viendo sus dibujos.

-¿Desde cuando eres Ichi-kun? –le preguntó Rukia al chico.

-Desde que le ha dado la gana –se encogió de hombros- es tan cabezona como tú, Rukia.

-Y no sólo como yo…

-Tienes café en la cocina –hasta ese momento Ichigo estaba más pendiente de los dibujos que de la morena.

-Gracias.

-¡Por dios! –por fin el pelirrojo se había dignado a mirarla- ¡Si llevas un pijama de Chappy! ¿de donde lo has sacado?

Rukia comenzó a estirarse mientras se dirigía del pasillo al salón, Ichigo la seguía, para dejar tranquila a Miyako ver sus dibujos y no molestarla con el parloteo que llevaban su madre y él. La ex shinigami no le dirigió la palabra hasta llegar a la cocina y ponerse un café, cuando se giró encontró a Ichigo medio despeinado, bostezando y apoyado en la puerta.

-Me lo regaló nii-sama –una vez medio despejada, si pudo contestarle- en mi último cumpleaños.

-Bonito regalo –contestó el chico con sorna.

-¿Y eso que has hecho el desayuno? –le preguntó mientras se disponía a salir por la puerta otra vez- podrías haberme despertado.

-No importa –la agarró del brazo.- Rukia, tienes que hablar con Miyako, esta mañana pensaba que yo era un fantasma, está algo confundida.

-Claro, en cuanto acabe su programa, ya le debe quedar poco.

-Está bien –Ichigo no sabía si debía, pero le preguntó a Rukia- ¿quieres que me quede? Seré un apoyo y…

-No hace falta, gracias.

-Yo también veo fantasmas, quizás así no se sienta tan rara –se rascó la cabeza - además, le he prometido a Miyako que comería con vosotras.

Y sin más se fue silbando al salón, para sentarse en el sofá y seguir viendo los dibujos, le acababa de dejar claro que no importaba su opinión, él se quedaba a hablar con la niña, al fin y al cabo él ser cabezón no era sólo cosa de las chicas Kuchiki. Mientras Rukia se quedaba parada y con cara de sorpresa ¿Ichigo le había perdonado todo lo ocurrido? ¿y Tatsuki? ¿qué estaba pasando?

-Ey Ichigo –le dijo la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá- ¿has llamado a Tatsuki? Estará preocupada.

-¡Es verdad! –se levantó a coger su abrigo, en él estaba su móvil.

-Dile que si se quiere venir a comer –lo dijo con toda la naturalidad que pudo, era lo último que quería.

-Si, si –contestó sin hacerle mucho caso y se fue a la cocina a hablar, mientras Rukia aprovechó el momento para hablar con la madre de Daisuke para decirle que Miyako estaba mejor.

Ichigo despertó a Tatsuki, que estaba de muy mal humor. Mientras hablaba con ella decidió inspeccionar la cocina de Rukia y todo lo que pudo –se había ido a hablar allí para tener más intimidad-, se le hacía raro pensar en la ex shinigami como una persona normal, se le venían a la memoria aquellos meses en que durmió en su armario. En la conversación con la chica le hizo hincapié en el hecho de que le dejara a solas con Rukia, pero ella no estaba conforme ¿qué iba a hacer todo el día sola? Así que decidió coger el coche e irse, Ichigo ya se las apañaría para volver. Ahora, con todo decidido, Kurosaki le advirtió a Tatsuki que no dijera nada a nadie, ella no contestó, sólo se despidió, ya que esa advertencia llegaba tarde.

-¡Listo! –anunció el chico algo contento, de vuelta al salón con las dos muchachas.

-¿A que hora has quedado con ella? –le preguntó Rukia mientras apagaba la televisión, la conversación con Miyako estaba cercana.

-No viene, ya te contaré –la chica asintió con la cabeza y se concentró en su hija.

-Ven Miyako –le dijo su madre- ¿quieres hablar de lo que pasó anoche?

La niña frunció el cejo, apretó fuerte a Takara y negó con la cabeza lo más efusivamente que pudo. Parecía un trabajo difícil.

-¿Qué viste, cielo? –Rukia no lo estaba enfocando bien- ¿algo que te dio miedo?

La niña asintió con la cabeza, pero el ámbito de cosas que le daban miedo a la pequeña era demasiado amplio, y si ella no quería hablar la ex shinigami tenía un problema. Rukia ya no podía ver fantasmas con nitidez, desde que se convirtió en humana le costaba mucho trabajo, tan sólo la alta energía espiritual cómo la de Ichigo, o hollows de gran tamaño era lo que ella podía advertir. Así que el fantasma que vio anoche la niña era tan borroso para la ex shinigami que no era capaz de describirlo, pero había alguien que podía echarle una mano: Ichigo.

-¿Viste a un hombre sin pies y con una cadena en el pecho? ¿No, Miyako? –la niña asintió fuertemente con la cabeza y Rukia se quedó mirándole muy sorprendida.- Es una larga historia –le susurró a la chica de los ojos violetas.

Ambos estuvieron explicándole muchas cosa a Miyako: qué era la muerte, lo que era un plus, un shinigami e incluso atisbaron a explicarle algo acerca de los hollows, pero muy poco, no querían que tuviera miedo de salir a la calle. Al contrario, le habían prometido que esa misma tarde saldrían a dar un paseo y que vería como Ichigo mandaba "al cielo" a todos los espíritus que se encontraran, y así podría ver por ella misma que no eran malos, que no estaba mal ver fantasmas y que había más gente que podía. Eso si, era un secreto entre ellos.

-Entonces mami, todos los Kuchiki pueden ver fantasmas –había algo que no le había quedado claro a la niña- ¿es que Ichi-kun también es un Kuchiki?

Preguntó la niña muy interesada, poniendo roja como un tomate a Rukia, y haciendo que Ichigo se riera mucho con las ocurrencias de la pequeña. Era igual de preguntona que Rukia, no cabía duda, era hija suya.

-No, cielo –tragó saliva- hay gente que también ve fantasmas y no por eso son familia nuestra; pero son tan especiales como tú –a la niña le convenció la explicación, pero le gustaba Ichi-kun y no le hubiese importado tenerlo más en casa.- Miyako, ¿anoche fue el primero que viste?

La niña negó con la cabeza.

-¿Desde cuando los ves? –le preguntó su madre, y la pequeña tan sólo respondió encogiéndose de hombros, no lo tenía muy claro- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-No se –si lo sabía, pero no quería seguir hablando.

-¿Por eso no podías dormir?

La niña ya no podía más con el interrogatorio, estaba viendo fantasmas desde hacía un tiempo, no sabía cuanto, pero le daba miedo decírselo a su madre. Pero anoche, el plus que estaba en casa de su amigo la tocó y eso desencadenó una serie de sensaciones extrañas para ella: se liberó su energía espiritual.

-¡Déjala Rukia! creo que está cansada –le dijo Ichigo- además ya es hora de comer ¿no Miyako? –le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, la niña sonrió y Rukia dejó las cosas tal y como estaban, no podía luchar ella sola contra ellos dos.


	11. A la luna se le ve el ombligo

**XI. A la luna se le ve el ombligo.**

Hacía muy poco que Kuchiki Byakuya había recibido un mensaje urgente y personal del Comandante General Yamamoto, y sabía perfectamente de lo que se trataba, así que dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para acudir a la llamada. Cuando llegó al primer escuadrón y entró al despacho del Capitán, no estaban solos, tal y como pensaba.

-Gracias por venir tan raudo Kuchiki Taicho –el aludido asintió con la cabeza- acabo de recibir un informe del Escuadrón Doce –no se andaba por las ramas- ha habido una importante subida de reiatsu desconocido en la zona 598 sector 8871 B.

"Rukia" pensó el Capitán del Sexto escuadrón.

-El shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo –siguió diciendo el Comandante General- estaba en la zona. El reiatsu desconocido disminuyó considerablemente en poco tiempo, así que he desechado la investigación.

-Entiendo.

-A no ser que haya otra subida de reiatsu, no tendré que mandar a nadie, Kuchiki Taicho.

-Gracias, Comandante General.

-En cambio, si lo hubiera, lo dejaría a cargo de su escuadrón, ya que el shinigami asignado en la zona le pertenece.

-No habrá problema.

En esa conversación tan escueta se habían dicho todo, por la hora y el lugar, tácitamente habían decidido ser discretos. Byakuya sabía perfectamente que no podía ir junto con su hermana en ese momento, sería extraño que el Capitán se ausentara otra vez en tan poco tiempo. Escuchar que Ichigo estaba con ella no fue una buena noticia, pero no era mala del todo. Supo en ese momento que no quedaba otra opción.

Llegó a su escuadrón lo más rápido posible y se dirigió directamente a su despacho, donde su Teniente estaba acabando de ultimar el papeleo correspondiente a los nuevos shinigamis que habían aceptado, era mala época para escaparse.

-Renji.

-¿Qué ocurre, Taicho?

-Necesito comunicarme urgentemente con el shinigami de la zona 598 sector 8871 B.

-Rikichi.

Ichigo y Rukia se habían pasado toda la tarde con Miyako buscando espíritus para que la niña viera que no eran peligrosos, ni malos y que se irían al cielo. Pronto no necesitó más pruebas y se quiso a ir a jugar a los columpios de un parque cercano. Así mientras la pequeña se divertía, los otros dos chicos la vigilaban desde un banco.

-Voy a quedarme en tu casa –dijo Ichigo rompiendo el hielo y la serenidad de Rukia.

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió- ¿y Tatsuki?

-Tatsuki ya estará en Karakura –dijo sin más mirando de reojo la reacción de Rukia, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, continuó hablando- y me voy a quedar a vigilar a Miyako, no quiero que le pase nada.

-Pero tú no…

-Vamos, acompáñame al hotel que recoja la ropa –le dio una palmada en la rodilla y se levanto para ir con la niña- si voy solo me perderé.

Rukia no quería, pero tampoco iba a impedir a Ichigo que se quedara, podía acostumbrarse a eso, podría acostumbrarse a estar con él, pero ¿y Ichigo? ¿y Miyako? No parecía buena idea incluirlo en su vida, si después él iba a desaparecer.

A la niña le encantó la idea de tener a Ichi-kun en casa, le caía bien el pelirrojo, mandaba a los espíritus al cielo ¿a quien no podría caerle bien? Además, su madre sonría mucho cuando estaba con él, y eso también le gustaba. La cena en su casa pasó divertida, era raro ver en ella a alguien que no fuese ni su tío, ni Rika, pero se acostumbró rápido a esa situación. La acostaron pronto, ya al día siguiente tenía clase. Kurosaki le leyó un cuento y le prometió que la llevaría al colegio al día siguiente.

Ichigo y Rukia pasaron gran parte de la noche contándose todo lo que había pasado en esos años sin verse, había alguna extraña razón que les hacía pensar que Byakuya nunca llegaría y que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para explicárselo todo el uno a otro. Pero era mentira. Kurosaki no podía quedarse con ellas todo el tiempo que quisiera y Rukia todavía andaba algo reticente con él.

Esta vez si abrieron el sofá-cama y la chica le pidió disculpas por no decírselo antes. Esa noche, Ichigo durmió mucho mejor. Pero antes de dormirse pensó que podía acostumbrarse a estar así, le gustaba volver a tener contacto con Rukia y le gustaba Miyako. Quería protegerlas, y algo le decía que ése era su lugar. Estaba más que convencido de que Renji era el padre de la pequeña, pero ¿y si estaba equivocado? A la mañana siguiente se lo preguntaría directamente a Rukia, necesitaba saberlo.

Por su parte, la ex shinigami, al igual que la noche anterior, le costó mucho trabajo dormir. Tener a Ichigo en la habitación de al lado era la única cosa que podía poner tan nerviosa. Sólo pensar en todo lo que había pasado le daba vértigo, aún no había asumido el cambio que estaba dando todo. Lo que más le preocupaba era Miyako, ahora tenía reiatsu, ella ya no podía protegerla y Kurosaki no se iba a quedar toda la vida ¿o si? La sola idea le gustaba, pero no estaba segura de qué pensaba el chico de todo eso. Ella le había dejado claro mediante todos los medios que tenía, durante la última conversación, lo bien que estaba con él, y estaba segura de que él lo había captado. Pero ella no sabía si había hecho bien. Él tenía pareja, y su novia era amiga suya ¿qué estaba haciendo? Ya no era una cría para actuar así, no debía meterse en la vida de nadie. Así que cambió de postura en la cama e intentó dormirse.

Escuchó las cuatro de la mañana en el reloj del salón, y aún no había podido pegar ojo. Vueltas y más vueltas a lo largo del colchón. No podía dormir. Decidió levantarse sin hacer mucho ruido para prepararse alguna infusión, ahora tenía a dos personas durmiendo en su casa y no podía permitirse el lujo de despertarlas, a una porqué tenía colegio y al otro. Bueno, el otro era otra historia para Rukia. Kurosaki Ichigo había sido su primer y único amor, y ahora estaba durmiendo en el salón de de su casa. A esas horas de la noche se permitió el lujo de relajarse y suspirar mientras calentaba agua, a oscuras para que ninguna luz perturbara su sueño. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿era necesario seguir con todo?

Estaba tan embelesada discutiendo consigo misma sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto, que no pudo parar dos manos que se colocaron en su cintura. Del susto pegó un brinco, pero Ichigo hizo el típico sonido para que no dijera nada, la niña dormía en su habitación.

-¿No puedes dormir? –le susurró a la chica, ella negó con la cabeza- yo tampoco –mentira, Rukia le había despertado.

Como el agua comenzaba a hervir, la chica rápidamente cortó el fuego. Era extraño, hacía años que no estaba en una situación parecida, se sentía como sino hubiera pasado el tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo bien con Ichigo, al menos el chico se comportaba igual. Ella se giró para verle y regañarle por pegarle tremendo susto, pero no pudo articular palabra, ya que él la besó. Y aunque en un primer momento se dejó llevar, al poco tiempo se separó de él, lo que estaban haciendo no estaba bien.

-¿Y Tatsuki? –le reprochó mientras le miraba inquisitorialmente.

-Yo no salgo con ella Rukia –comenzó a rascarse la cabeza- yo tan sólo te hice creerlo.

-¿Por qué? –estaba enfadada pero aún así la conversación se desarrollaba entre susurros para no despertar a Miyako.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No lo se –todavía tenía su mano derecha encima de su cabeza, a modo de niño pequeño- quise ponerte celosa, quise que sintieras lo mismo que yo cuando te vi con Renji.

-¿Qué? –le hubiese encantado gritar, pero no podía y reprimirse le hacía estar más enfadada aún.- Eres un crío Ichigo, ¿qué querías conseguir con darme celos? Si ni tan siquiera sabías si yo te seguía queriendo.

-¡Yo que se Rukia! –intentó explicarse, pero fue peor.- No sabía que hacer, fue como ver un fantasma, tenía que hacer algo y sólo se me ocurrió hacer eso.

-¿Cuántas veces vas a vengarte por lo de Renji? –le preguntó quedamente, no estaba enfadada, estaba harta.- Eres un chiquillo, Ichigo, nunca crecerás.

-Lo siento.

Rukia lo miró con lástima, por lo que pudieron haber tenido y por lo que ambos habían hecho para conservarlo. Pero Ichigo no es una persona que se de por vencida rápidamente, así que la paró y volvió a besarla. Pero está vez fue distinto, ella sabía que no estaba mal, y que quizás él, con el tiempo, podría olvidar todo lo que ocurrió con Renji.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, pero al poco tiempo decidieron irse a dormir, no podían permitirse el lujo de que Miyako los encontrara así y después de tanto tiempo separados, unas horas no eran tanto, al día siguiente, más tranquilos aclararían su situación. Esta vez no estaban los dos solos, había una niña de por medio.


	12. Ojos de serpiente

**XII. Ojos de serpiente.**

Después de encontrarse con Ichigo el sueño de Rukia mejoró, aún así se despertó la primera y decidió devolverle el favor que el chico le había hecho el día anterior. Intentó hacer el menor ruido posible, pero no contó con que Kurosaki estaba en el salón durmiendo en una casa ajena: su sueño no podía ser muy fuerte. Así que al ruido y movimiento de la cocina despertó al pelirrojo.

-Buenos días –dijo el chico estirándose, echándose algo de café en una taza, una vez puesto comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Rukia.

-Buenos días, ¿has dormido mejor? –le miró de reojo, tenia el pelo tan despeinado como siempre. "Si nunca te peinas no puedes estar peinado" pensó la chica. Llevaba un pijama que bien podía parecer un chándal, así que no pudo meterse con él, como él había hecho con el suyo.

-Sabes que si –afirmó también con la cabeza- ¿sabes qué? -Rukia le miró directamente y levantó una ceja- eres demasiado mayor para llevar un pijama de conejos.

-Serás idiota –se rió.- Voy a despertar a Miyako, mientras puedes cambiarte de ropa en mi cuarto.

El desayuno fue todo lo tranquilo que la niña e Ichigo dejaron, se comportaban como si estuvieran todo el día jugando, pero a Rukia le hacía gracia. Kurosaki cumplió su promesa y acompañó a Miyako al colegio. Una vez allí, la niña alegremente lo paseó por el patio presentándole a sus amigas, y sobre todo a su mejor amigo: Daisuke, con quien la dejó ya que había sonado el timbre y tenía que entrar a clase.

-Es un encanto –le comentaba Ichigo a Rukia mientras se dirigían a la tienda.

-Si, lo es –pero la chica no pensaba exactamente en eso.- ¿Cuándo tienes que volver a Karakura?

-No te preocupes, me quedaré hasta que Byakuya esté aquí y pueda cuidaros, no os voy a dejar solas –se puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza, estaba algo nervioso y no sabía muy bien porqué.

-Aún no ha pasado nada, Ichigo, si tienes que irte, vete, no me gustaría causarte más problemas.

-Tranquila, no pienso marcharme hasta que estéis seguras.

La verdad es que su padre lo iba a matar, acababa de volver de Inglaterra cuando ya se había marchado. Para colmo manda a Tatsuki sola sin una sola excusa, sino con un mensaje para su familia: Ichigo lo explicará todo. Esa misma mañana llamaría y les daría alguna explicación.

No se dijeron nada más hasta llegar a la tienda, ambos tenían cosas en que pensar. Una vez dentro Ichigo anunció que ayudaría en todo lo posible, pero no sin antes salir a la calle para llamar a su casa. El tiempo que estuvo fuera fue el necesario para que Rukia arreglara un par de cosas, no tardó demasiado.

-¿Algún problema? –le dijo la chica que estaba colocando unos zapatos en su sitio.

-Ninguno –negó con la cabeza, se acercó a la chica y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Ichigo, tenemos que hablar de esto antes ¿no crees? –el chico hizo un ruidito que significaba "si" en algún idioma- Ichigo, quieto, Rika está a punto de llegar, de hecho debería estar ya aquí.

-Vale, vale –se separó lentamente y sonrió- ¿de que quieres que hablemos?

-Imbécil –le dijo mientras se colocaba detrás del mostrador y se sentaba en una silla, en cambió el chico decidió seguir de pie.

-No me importa que Miyako sea hija de Renji –dijo de sopetón, dejando a la chica algo sorprendida.- Puedo superarlo, no se aún cómo pero puedo –sonrió.

-Ichigo, Miyako… -el ruido de la puerta sorprendió a ambos cortando su conversación.

-¡Dios mío! –gritó Rika, nada más entrar sin percatarse de que el pelirrojo estaba en la tienda.- Esto es horrible, ¿Quién habrá sido el idiota que inventó los semáforos? ¿eh?

-Buenos días Rika –le dijo Rukia riéndose, su socia no le hacia el más mínimo caso.

-¡No aguanto más! –seguía diciendo mientras dejaba su bolso en el mostrador, ignorando a los dos chicos que la miraban- estoy así desde hace un buen rato, pero resulta que el semáforo de la calle mayor –gritaba ya desde dentro del almacén, pues iba directamente al cuarto de baño- no está bien hecho ¿dónde consiguieron el título los ingenieros que lo hicieron? Es más ¿quién fue el subnormal profundo que los contrató? –su voz sonaba amortiguada por la puerta del aseo, pero ella gritaba sin ningún problema.- No es normal que tengan a los peatones diez minutos esperando y luego para cruzar nos dejen escasos segundos ¡no es justo! –salió del aseo y se dirigió directamente a Rukia.- Voy a ir al Ayuntamiento a quejarme, ¡oh si, me van a escuchar! Si nos quieren matar que envenenen el agua ¡joder! Seguro que me duele menos que me pase un coche por encima mientras estoy pasando el madito semáforo.

Ambos chicos la miraban alucinados. Ichigo pensaba que no había nadie con peor humor que Rukia por las mañanas, pero estaba equivocado. Por su parte, Rika se sonrojó como un tomate al ver al chico, y mucho más aún cuando comenzaron a reírse los tres.

-Lo siento, perlirrojo, no sabía que estabas aquí.

-Nada, nada, ha sido muy interesante todo –le contestó el chico.

Ichigo había decidido ayudar a Rika y Rukia en la tienda, la primera estaba demasiado embarazada y le encantaba estar con la segunda. Ambas chicas parloteaban en el mostrador, y seguramente era de él –lo sabía-, mientras el chico se dedicaba a subir unas cajas a los lugares más altos de la tienda, donde Rukia tenía que usar escalera, ya que Rika no podía hacer más que despachar a la gente. Fue en ese momento cuando la campanilla de la tienda sonó, y todos miraron hacía la puerta.

-Abarai Renji –susurró Rukia, pero su socia pudo escucharla perfectamente, sabía a quien se refería.

-Hay algo que no puedes negar, Rukia –le susurró su amiga- te gustan pelirrojos.

Si las miradas mataran, Rika estaría muerta, pero ella no se dio cuenta, ya que le estaba haciendo un repaso exhaustivo al Teniente, y mentalmente lo bautizó como "pelirrojo dos", ya que "pelirrojo" estaba asignado a Ichigo. La originalidad nunca fue uno de los puntos fuertes de la chica.

-¡Renji!

-Hola Ichigo –dijo no muy contento el Teniente, y con la mirada buscó a la morena que saludó con la mano.

La chica se acercó tímidamente con los ojos muy abiertos, en cambio el chico siempre había sido mucho más efusivo, y sin pensárselo dos veces la abrazó fuerte y la levantó del suelo. En un principio ella se quedó algo sorprendida, pero después le correspondió el abrazo, mientras otro pelirrojo miraba la escena, algo triste, cargado de pantalones negros de la talla 40.

-Te he echado de menos, Rukia –dijo el Teniente.

-Y yo a ti, Renji –la chica sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

A Rika la escena no le gustaba, ni disgustaba, pero ella se había puesto del lado del "pelirrojo original" y aunque "pelirrojo dos" no estaba mal, ella ya había decidido cómo iba a terminar esta extraña historia. Así que concluyó que lo mejor era echarle un cable a Ichigo. Pero aún no tenía muy claro como, ya que ahora todos sus planes maquiavélicos se centraban en sentarse en el sofá y no morir en el intento, estar de pie la mataba, pero por nada del mundo se perdería esa escena. Así pues se sentó en un taburete alto que usaba Rukia, haciendo todos los equilibrios habidos y por haber, se apoyó en el mostrador y esperó con cara de embobada a que empezara el show. ¿Dónde estaban las palomitas de maíz cuando más las necesitadaza?

-¿Qué coño haces tu aquí Renji? –le preguntó Ichigo intentando así separar a los dos amigos que estaban abrazados.

"¡Buena pelirrojo! –pensaba Rika- ¡patéale el culo a pelirrojo dos! Yo estoy contigo."

-Me manda Kuchiki Taicho, –contestaba Abarai- he venido a cuidar a Rukia y a su hija.

-¿Lo sabes todo? –preguntó Rukia, pero el chico miró a la embobadísima embarazada y decidió que no era el mejor sitio para comenzar esa conversación.

-¿Podemos hablar en otro sitio? –dijo el Teniente.

-Si, claro –comenzó a decir Rukia.- Ichigo, ¿podrías quedarte con Rika mientras voy a casa con Renji?

"Tienes que hacer algo pelirrojo –pensaba la embarazada, pero su caballo ganador se estaba sumiendo en algo parecido a la tristeza.- Mierda, sino haces algo tú, lo tendré que hacer yo. ¡Para algo acabo de decidir que somos un equipo en esto, pelirrojo!".

-¡No! –gritó Rika sin saber muy bien como, la hormonas la estaban matando otra vez, y esta vez se prometió a si misma que una vez que tuviera el bebé se buscaría una vida y dejaría estas cosas para otro, ¿quién era ella para meterse en estos líos? Pero ya era tarde para echar marcha atrás, su pelirrojo la necesitaba.- No conozco de nada a Kurosaki-kun.

-Rika, él no te va a hacer nada –le dijo su socia- además, a veces te quedas con nii-sama cuando yo tengo que ir a por Miyako.

-¡Pero tu hermano es diferente! –desde luego que si lo era, pero tenía que inventarse algo mejor- ¡Estoy de siete meses Rukia! ¡No puedo salir corriendo si pasa algo! –empezaba su interpretación- Ya está, ya lo he dicho –cara de compungida- no me quiero quedar sola con alguien que no conozco.

-Si lo conoces, créeme, puedes fiarte de él.

-¿Y si me meto en la trampa para embarazadas? Él no sabe que es una trampa para embarazadas –le dijo señalando a Ichigo con el dedo.

-Te levantará, está fuerte –le dijo Rukia, con los brazos cruzados.

"Mierda" pensó Rika.

-No es lo mismo, no me quiero quedar sola con él.

-Vale, vale –Rukia también había estado embarazada, pero ni por asomo lo había pasado como su socia, era muy teatrera- está bien, pero al menos, quédate con Miyako a la hora de la comida para que pueda hablar con él –Rika puso cara de no estar de acuerdo.- Ichigo comerá con nosotros, tu y Miyako solas ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien –sonrió, el equipo del pelirrojo había ganado un punto, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

-No hace falta, Rukia –dijo Kurosaki- ahora que está Renji para cuidaros a ti y a la niña yo ya no hago falta –dejó la ropa en su sitio, aún no la había soltado.- ¿Puedes dejarme las llaves de tu casa?

-¿Te vas? –le preguntaba una incrédula Rukia.

-Quédate, Ichigo –le dijo Abarai sin muchas ganas- voy a necesitar ayuda.

-No, Renji, tengo que hacer cosas en Karakura –le dio una palmadita en el brazo- cuídalas bien.

-Claro –le contestó el Teniente algo molesto, no quería ver a su amigo así, y no quería volver a pasar por todo eso otra vez.

-Está bien, acompáñame –Rukia se dirigió a la trastienda con Ichigo para darle las llaves y pedirle explicaciones.

-Vuelvo ahora y te las devuelvo –comentó el chico una vez en el almacén, mientras intentaba salir por la puerta de atrás.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué te vas? –comenzó a preguntar la chica.

-Ya no me necesitáis.

-Pero Ichigo, tú y yo, anoche… esta mañana…

-No puedo perdonarte Rukia, lo siento, no puedo con Renji aquí –comenzó a abrir la puerta- será mejor que me vaya.

Rukia se quedó de piedra en la puerta, no podía llorar. No, ahora no, con todos los problemas que tenía a sus espaldas. Tampoco podía estar más tiempo en la trastienda, Renji la esperaba fuera y tenía que pedirle explicaciones también a él.


	13. Tu peor error

XIII. Tu peor error.

-Rika, voy con Renji a la heladería de enfrente –dijo nada más salir.

-Vale, Rukia –no iba a discutirle.

-Cuando vuelva Ichigo a dejar las llaves, dile donde estamos –sabía perfectamente que era inútil, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Ambos salieron por la puerta y Rika se quedó algo triste, cada vez estaba más convencida de algo, pero no lo podía asegurar. Así que, aunque estuviera totalmente de parte del pelirrojo, no quería meter más la pata. En parte se echaba la culpa de que se fuera.

No pasaron ni veinte minutos hasta que alguien tocó por la puerta de atrás del almacén. Rika no esperaba a nadie, pero aún así cerró la puerta principal, no podía dejar la tienda desocupada, si aparecía el pelirrojo esperaría paciente o vería a Rukia en la heladería. Así fue todo lo rápidamente que pudo a abrir la puerta de atrás. Era Ichigo.

-Hola –dijo el chico con una mochila apoyada en el hombro- ¿podrías darle esto a Rukia?

-Claro, pero pelirrojo –Rika no sabía si estaba bien, pero tuvo que decírselo- ¿no te vas a despedir de Rukia? Está en la heladería.

-Ya lo se –sonrió forzadamente- pero ya me despedí de ella antes.

-¿Y de Miyako? Te ha tomado cariño, no estaría bien…

-Estará bien –asintió con la cabeza y agachó la mirada- ahora su padre está aquí.

-¿El pelirrojo dos es el padre de Miyako? –sin querer dijo lo que pensaba.

-Si, ya no pinto nada aquí –Ichigo sonrió y se giró despidiéndose con la mano.

"De perdidos al río" pensó Rika.

-Pero Rukia –hizo que el chico se parara- sonríe cuando está contigo.

Aún así el muchacho se fue, y dejó a la chica algo mal, ella habría querido que todo ocurriera de otra manera. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su tienda, esperando a Rukia y al pelirrojo dos, tenía que darle una oportunidad.

La hora de recoger a Miyako se había hecho, y Rukia todavía estaba hablando con Renji. Antes de marcharse le prometió que le buscaría sitio para dormir y que esa noche la recogería de la tienda para seguir hablando. Mientras iba de camino al colegio, la muchacha pensaba en todo lo que le había contado Renji. Al parecer el Teniente estaba al tanto de todo desde hacía mucho tiempo, el shinigami asignado a la zona era amigo suyo y le contó que ella estaba allí, pero decidió respetar su decisión y no decir nada. Hasta que un día su propio Capitán lo pilló en la zona, vigilando a madre e hija. Rukia no podía saber que Abarai o su hermano estaban cerca, ella ya no sentía la energía espiritual.

Byakuya decidió no decirle nada a su hermana por su bien, ella estaría más tranquila sin saberlo. Rukia no aceptaba la decisión de su nii-sama, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

Rikichi, el shinigami asignado en la zona, por órdenes de su Capitán había soltado un señuelo para hollows que duraba veinticuatro horas, para que así Abarai pudiera visitar a Rukia sin levantar sospechas, y quedarse un tiempo vigilando el lugar. Por eso, Renji iba a estar muy ocupado toda la tarde y seguramente la noche.

Pero antes de despedirse, el Teniente le había dado una carta a Rukia, de su hermano, que debía contestar lo antes posible. En cuanto tuviera una respuesta, debía decírsela a Renji, él se la haría llegar.

-Hola mami –le dijo la pequeña, nada más verla en la salida del colegio.- ¿Dónde está Ichi-kun?

-Ichigo –no sabía bien que decirle pero tampoco quería mentir- ha tenido que marcharse con su familia.

-¿Va a volver pronto? –le preguntó la niña con un tono de voz tristón.

-No lo se.

-¿Quién va a mandar a los espíritus al cielo, mamá? –ahora esa era su gran preocupación.

-Al no estar Ichigo, han mandado a otra persona a hacerlo, a otro amigo mío –suspiró, otra persona más en la vida de Miyako que no sabía si podía mantener- se llama Abarai Renji, y esta noche lo conocerás.

-Vale.

-Pero ya sabes –se paro y se agachó para mirar directamente a la pequeña- es un secreto, no se lo puedes decir a Rika, ni a nadie.

Comieron las tres chicas solas, Rukia estaba algo ausente, y Rika no podía culparla, así que decidió hacerle la comida llevadera a la pequeña Miyako y no paró de entretenerla, así su madre tendría una tregua.

Rukia llevó de nuevo a la niña al colegio, mientras Rika la esperaba en la tienda, sin saber muy bien como abordar el tema, pero antes de que el pelirrojo dos o Miyako estuvieran, ella tenía que hablar con su socia.

-¡Volví! –Rukia había entrado por la puerta de atrás, estaban organizando cosas en la parte del almacén, ya que aún no era hora de abrir.

-¿Ya estás aquí? –Rika sacó tema de conversación pronto.- El pelirrojo dejó las llaves de tu casa está mañana, están en el cajón.

-Vale –Rukia estaba algo tristona.

-Dijo que no se despedía de ti porqué ahora estaba aquí el pelirrojos dos y cuidaría de vosotras.

-Imbécil –susurró Rukia, refiriéndose a Ichigo.

-¿Qué me has dicho?

-No, tu no, Ichigo –le aclaró- él es el imbécil –comenzó a enfadarse.- Renji está aquí porqué le ha mandado mi nii-sama, que es muy protector, pero no era razón para irse.

-Dijo que el pelirrojo dos era el padre de Miyako, y que él ya no pintaba nada aquí.

-¡Renji no es el padre de Miyako! –gritó Rukia aliviada.- Es Ichigo.

-Pues ahora la imbécil eres tú –dijo muy seriamente Rika.- Si el pelirrojo era el padre de la niña ¿por qué no se lo dijiste?

-Yo no… -Rika no la dejó continuar.

-Ahora el pelirrojo –comenzó a hablar muy rápido y a gesticular- se ha ido pensando que el pelirrojo dos es el padre de su hija. Y no, realmente el pelirrojo dos sólo fue un desliz y el verdadero padre de Miyako es el pelirrojo, que aunque sea un imbécil, como buen hombre que es. Es el pelirrojo que te gusta a ti y no el pelirrojo dos que lo podríamos mandar a freír espárragos ¿me has entendido?

-Menos lo de freír espárragos, no he entendido nada más –ambas se comenzaron a reír.

-Rukia ¿no se lo has dicho por qué tenías miedo?

-Si –se sentó en el sofá y agachó la mirada.- Ichigo siempre ha sido un crío, y aunque estos días me ha demostrado que ha madurado algo, sigue siendo un chiquillo impulsivo. Cuando estaba con Miyako, a veces parecía su padre, pero en otras ocasiones parecía un niño más de cinco años –suspiró.- Y justo cuando quería decírselo, aparece Renji y él se va con el rabo entre las piernas, asustado.

-No es justo Rukia, tendrías que habérselo dicho –Rika se sentó en la trampa para embarazadas.

-¿Para qué? –no la dejó contestar.- Para obligarlo a tener una vida que no quiere o para que afronte responsabilidades que le superan.

-Yo no creo…

-No, Rika, no –volvió a suspirar- las cosas están mejor así.

-Te arrepentirás, Rukia.


	14. Corazón oxidado

**XIV. Corazón oxidado. **

Ichigo iba de camino a Karakura en tren, era el primer trasporte que salía. En él pensaba en todo lo ocurrido en tan pocos días. Rukia estaba viva, y todavía le parecía increíble. Aunque realmente más increíble es que ahora sea humana y tenga una hija. Pero sin lugar a dudas, ahora su mayor preocupación era ¿qué diablos le iba a decir a su familia?

Llegó pasada la hora de cenar a su casa, él no tenía hambre, pero seguramente Yuzu le obligaría a comer algo. Aunque no se escuchaban ruidos dentro, al parecer no había nadie en el interior del hogar. Mucho mejor. Así se podría pegar una buena ducha y dejar de pensar en lo mismo una y otra vez. Pero aún no había comenzado a subir las escaleras cuando alguien le salió al paso.

-Hola Ichigo –le dijo una voz seria, que normalmente no lo era.

-Hola papá.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada –le contestó el muchacho mientras subía las escaleras hacía su cuarto.

-Sabemos que Rukia-chan está viva –el pelirrojo se paró en seco y abrió los ojos en un acto reflejo, no esperaba eso de su padre.- Sabes que nunca me he metido en tus problemas, pero está vez quiero saber qué ha pasado.

-Está bien –Ichigo se giró y se dirigió al sofá del salón. Tenía razón y él necesitaba desahogarse.

Después de cinco largos años, su padre a veces se comportaba como una persona normal, pero aún así tenía una vitalidad que asustaba. Isshin apreciaba mucho a Rukia y el día que supo de su pérdida lo sintió inconmensurable, por ella y por su hijo. A él no le pudieron ocultar en ningún momento su relación, no es lo mismo ser tonto que hacerse el tonto, y el cabeza de los Kurosaki se encontraba en la última de las situaciones.

Asimismo, su hijo le contó básicamente todo lo ocurrido, esperando que su padre dijera algo inoportuno, que se pelearan, y así acabar con la conversación para irse lo más rápido posible a dormir. Pero no fue así.

-Es un asunto muy complicado, Ichigo –le dijo seriamente su padre, para asombro del muchacho.- La Cámara de los 46 tiene pocos precedentes en este tema, y no son buenos.

-¿A que te refieres? –frunció más aún el entrecejo- ¡tienen que nacer almas en Seretei a diario!

-Claro, de alguna manera se tiene que compensar las que matan los hollows, pero hay un exhaustivo control sobre ellas, y tal y como me has ido contando los acontecimientos –lo miró como quien mira a un niño de cinco años y le están explicando porqué tiene que irse a la cama- el embarazo de Rukia-chan no estaba previsto, y además es de familia noble.

-¿Y? Rukia no es noble de nacimiento.

-Aún así tiene una gran energía espiritual, es una shinigami, y seguramente su padre también –Isshin estaba casi convencido de que hablaba de su hijo.- Aunque, hay pocos casos de embarazos no planeados de nobles.

-¿Recuerdas alguno?

-Si –se frotó la barbilla a modo de recordar-, cuando yo era un shinigami recién ascendido a Oficial, hubo un caso muy sonado. Ya que no hay lugar mejor donde esconder el poder espiritual que en la propia Sociedad de Almas, y en este caso hablamos de dos nobles, es decir, gente con muy alto reiatsu.

-Comprendo.

-Así que cuando notaron que el niño podía sobrepasar el nivel permitido de energía espiritual, y antes de someterse a ninguna prueba por parte del Cuarto escuadrón, se escondieron para proteger a su hijo en el Rukongai, aún así nunca llegó a nacer –se rascó la cabeza y puso cara muy seria.- Los encontraron antes, y mataron al bebe.

-¿Qué ocurrió con los padres?

-Nada te indica que vuelvan a hacer lo mismo otra vez, Ichigo.

-¿Qué ocurrió con los padres? –le volvió a preguntar pero más enfadado.

-Ella perdió un brazo en la batalla para proteger al bebe, pero al pertenecer a una alta Casa noble, le sellaron el reiatsu y decidieron expulsar a su familia del Seretei, fueron exiliados.

-¿Hablas de…?

-Si, del Clan Shiba.

-¿Y a él? –tragó saliva- ¿qué le ocurrió a él?

-Lo mataron.

-¿Por qué a él lo mataron y a ella no?

-Porqué él era perteneciente a una de esas tantas familias nobles, venidas a menos, que no son consideradas importantes en el Seretei, y su muerte serviría de ejemplo.

-Entonces Rukia –comenzó a pensar en voz alta- no sólo está defendiendo a Miyako.

-También a su padre, ya que a no ser que sea el mismísimo Kuchiki Byakuya, sea quien sea, tienen muchas posibilidades de morir.

-Comprendo –reflexionó el chico.- Papá, estoy algo cansado, mejor me voy a la cama.

-Claro hijo, descansa –y se despidió con un buen puñetazo en el estómago, que evidentemente su hijo le devolvió en forma de patada en la cabeza.

Esa noche Ichigo la pasó maldiciendo su suerte ¿por qué tenía que haber vuelto a ver a Rukia? Él vivía más feliz antes, ahora echaba de menos a esa enana respondona, y a la niña. Se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder perdonar a Rukia, ya no el hecho de que pasara aquella noche con Renji, al fin y al cabo ellos dos habían roto. Lo que no le podía perdonar a la ex shinigami es que la niña no fuera suya.

En ese momento decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse del asunto, al día siguiente hablaría con sus amigos, e intentaría calmar los ánimos a todos. Debía seguir protegiendo a Miyako.

Renji no se pudo presentar esa noche en la tienda de Rukia, habían demasiados hollows que matar. La chica lo esperó un tiempo considerable, sabía que eso podía ocurrir. Ya lo vería más tarde. Aún así, Rukia, tenía algún que otro problema entre manos, pero acababa de tener una estupenda idea de cómo solucionar, al menos, uno de ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, tras dejar a Miyako en el colegio se dirigió a la tienda dispuesta a hablar con su socia de algo importante. La embarazada descansaba en el sofá tranquilamente, y Rukia decidió sentarse a su lado.

-¿Te importaría que Renji durmiera en tu casa?

-Si, pero ¿por qué no duerme en la tuya? –reaccionó enseguida- ¡¿vuelve el pelirrojo?!

-Ya está aquí, y va a dormir en tu casa.

-No, no, Rukia, te confundes –sacó del bolso una barrita de chocolate con caramelo y comenzó a abrirla.- El padre de Miyako es el pelirrojo, y el que se va a quedar en mi casa es el pelirrojo dos.

-¿Y no te lías con tanto pelirrojo?

-Eso ya lo haces tu por mi –le pegó un mordisco al dulce.- ¡Campeona!

-Idiota.

-Bueno, ¿por qué el pelirrojo dos tiene que dormir en mi casa? –no la dejó continuar, hoy llevaba un día hiperactivo.- ¿Sabes quien podría dormir en mi casa?

-Rika…

-Tú hermano –se quedó empanada mirando a la nada.

-¡Dios mío, cómo estás hoy! –como su amiga no salía de su ensimismamiento decidió continuar hablando ella, por una vez.- Quiero que Renji se quede en tu casa porqué no quiero que nadie más se quede en la mía. Por Miyako.

-Claro –ahora si le hacía caso y seguía comiendo afanosamente el chocolate con caramelo.

-En el poco tiempo que estuvo Ichigo se encariñó mucho con él. ¡Hasta se lo presentó a Daisuke! –suspiró- y no quiero que lo vuelva a pasar mal otra vez, ahora lo echará de menos y no sabré que decirle.

-Pero, Rukia, es su padre –le dijo mientras masticaba- no deberías negarle eso, ni a él, ni a ella.

-No quiero seguir hablando de esto –se levantó para seguir haciendo cosas.

-Rukia, te quiero –comenzó a decir como si fuera un sermón- ¿sabes que te quiero? –la ex shinigami asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarla, Rika tan sólo pudo verla de perfil- ¿y sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti? –la chica volvió a asentir y comenzó a apilar ropa para luego sacarla- ¿sabes que, si hiciera falta, me casaría con tu hermano por ti?

-Por dios, Rika –eso si que sorprendió a Rukia, dejó todo lo que tenía entre manos para mirarla con cara de asombro.

-Si, lo haría –le comentó con un tono melodramático- y si fuera necesario cuidaría a Miyako el tiempo que hiciera falta si le quieres hacer un favor al pelirrojo o al pelirrojo dos –Rukia se hecho una mano a la cabeza.

-Tus hormonas…

-¡Y si hiciera falta…!

-¡Por Dios Rika! ¿A dónde nos lleva todo esto?

-Nos lleva a que o se lo dices tú, o se lo digo yo –tragó saliva, esto iba a enfadar a su amiga.- Soy del equipo del pelirrojo –eso dejó algo desorientada a Rukia, pero decidió no preguntar, las neuras de Rika eran múltiples e incontables desde que estaba embarazada- y él tiene que saber que es el padre de Miyako.

-¡¡Rika!!

-No, Rukia, adoro a Miyako y lo sabes –se intentó levantar pero era inútil- necesita saber quien es su padre.

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles.

-Ni tan difíciles, la niña le adora y es su padre, no se lo puedes negar ¡Si se pasó toda la cena hablando de él! –miró a su amiga y comprendió cómo se sentía, así que decidió quitarle un peso de encima.- Bueno, aún así, el pelirrojo dos puede quedarse en mi casa y sobre esto ya hablaremos en otro momento.

-Gracias.

-Pero no lo voy a dejar así.


	15. El universo sobre mi

**XV. El universo sobre mí.**

"_Rukia, siento que te hayas enterado así de todo y enviarte tan sólo una carta, pero no están las cosas fáciles en la Sociedad de Almas para poder escaparme. Quiero explicarte que cuando supe que Renji estaba al tanto de la situación pensé que lo mejor era no decirte nada, vivirías más tranquila y él aceptó mi propuesta. Te lo pensaba contar cuando las cosas estuvieran menos tensas, pero no hay opción, entre el reiatsu de Miyako y que se que Kurosaki Ichigo estaba allí, necesitaba mandar a alguien y Renji era la mejor opción. ¡Basta ya, Rukia, te escucho refunfuñar desde la Sociedad de Almas! Tomé la decisión acertada, ¿sino como ibas a estar tú pensando que en cualquier momento Rikichi o Renji podrían delatarte? _

_No me lo has dicho, pero se qué decisión has tomado, y debo advertirte que volver a ser shinigami no es fácil, puedes morir en el intento y ¿quién se haría cargo de Miyako? Yo no podría estar con ella todo el tiempo, Rukia. Piénsatelo bien antes de hacer nada. Ya que no te has dignado a decirme quien es su padre, al menos piensa en ella está vez y recapacita tu decisión. _

_Decidas, lo que decidas díselo a Renji, él me lo comunicará de la manera más discreta que pueda, y comenzaré los trámites de todo. _

_Iré lo antes posible a verte. Cuida a Miyako mientras tanto._

_Kuchiki Byakuya."_

Rukia consiguió leer la carta a altas horas de la madrugada, cuando Rika y Miyako le habían dejado, ya que Renji no pudo aparecer, estaba muy ocupado con los hollows que habían liberado. Apagó la pequeña lamparita que daba luz a su escritorio en el salón de su casa y se sentó mirando a la ventana. Sentía que no podía enfadarse con su hermano, por ocultarle que alguien más lo sabía. La verdad, es que echando la vista atrás, Byakuya había redimido todos los fantasmas del pasado y le había ayudado como si de un hermano de sangre se tratara. Así comenzó a recordar el momento en que tuvo que tomar decisiones por dos.

_Aquella mañana se confirmaron todos sus temores, no cabía duda: estaba embarazada. Desde hacía pocas semanas se notaba extraña, su reiatsu oscilaba balanceante como si de una veleta se tratara, y ese exceso de poder la ponía irascible y malhumorada. Pero en aquel momento, mirándose al espejo del cuarto de baño pudo afirmar con certeza, que aunque tan levemente que sólo ella lo pudiera notar, había otro reiatsu mezclado con el suyo, tan débil y tan escaso, que sólo podía significar eso: estaba embarazada. _

_Salió de la estancia para llegar a otra donde Ichigo se cambiaba, ya que había dormido en su cuarto. No era algo que ellos hicieran habitualmente, pues su hermano no estaba al tanto de la situación, y podía ser peor el remedio que la enfermedad en este caso. Pero como estaba pasando unos días tan nerviosa, a Kurosaki se le ocurrió relajarla un rato, la noche anterior, con una buena cena y una buena ración de mimos. Todo el mundo achacaba su estado a que estaba muy próxima la batalla con Aizen, y en ella lucharían todas las personas importantes de su vida. Pero ahora, sólo ella, tenía la certeza de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Y mirando al pelirrojo como se cambiaba, supo que esta vez, era ella quien lo debía proteger. _

_Cómo era muy temprano, ambos salieron de la habitación del muchacho juntos, y fueron al comedor a desayunar. Rukia decidió que tenía que hablar lo antes posible con su hermano, y que él la ayudara a confirmar sus sospechas. Pensó en contárselo a Ichigo, pero no creyó conveniente asustarlo antes de una batalla importante, sino era cierto lo que ella pensaba sólo era darle más problemas en los que pensar._

_El pelirrojo también tenía que ir al sexto escuadrón, ya que había quedado en él con Renji para entrenar, así que la acompañó casi hasta la misma puerta del despacho de su hermano, y no le dio suficiente tiempo a Rukia para pensar en cómo decírselo a su hermano –y que no matar a Ichigo en el intento. _

_-Nii-sama –llamó levemente y entreabrió la puerta asomando por ella su pequeña cabeza. _

_-Pasa Rukia –le dijo su hermano e hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de énfasis- y cierra la puerta –al parecer estaba muy atareado, pero era normal con todos los problemas que estaban teniendo últimamente en la Sociedad de Almas.- ¿Qué ocurre? _

_La chica se quedó algo parada y pensativa, había entrado sin ninguna estrategia, y la experiencia le dictaba que no se podía luchar contra Kuchiki Byakuya –ni en batalla, ni verbalmente- sin una bien elaborada, así que hizo lo que buenamente pudo ante el noble._

_-Tengo un problema –su hermano levantó una ceja- y necesito ayuda. _

_-¿De que se trata Rukia? –ante él se abrió la posibilidad de que su hermana no quisiera luchar en la batalla contra Aizen, y así nunca podría salir herida, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cabeza, pero le duró poco segundos. _

_-Creo que estoy –tragó saliva- en cinta. _

_-¡¿Qué?! –gritó el hombre furioso agarrando fuertemente a Senbozakura.- ¿Quién es el padre? _

_Al estar en estado de guerra, se dejaba que todo shinigami tuviera su zampakutou encima. Rukia miró al suelo y dejó que toda su furia cayera sobre ella. Pero tal y como estaba su hermano no creyó conveniente revelarle el nombre del futuro padre de la criatura, que para su desgracia estaba a escasos metros peleando en la sala de entrenamiento. No, decir ahora el nombre de Kurosaki Ichigo era igual que ponerle una bomba en su camino, su hermano saldría corriendo de su despacho e intentaría matar al muchacho. Y eso que Kuchiki Byakuya era una persona fría que no actuaba locamente, lo solía meditar todo, pero esos ojos inyectados en sangre, esa venia que le sobresalía en la frente, y el tono de voz que estaba usando, le indicaban lo contrario. Ahora bien, Rukia tampoco podía decir "no lo se", sino su hermano pensaría que había estado en la cama de todos los shinigamis del maldito Seretei, así que no tuvo opción. _

_-Prefiero mantenerlo en secreto –su hermano la miró como si hubiese insultado, escupido y pisado el apellido Kuchiki- por ahora. _

_-Rukia –carraspeó, se sentó y volvió a mantener esa fría compostura que lo caracterizaba, aunque lo delataba un pequeño tic en el ojo.- Entonces, quieres que te ayude en esta situación, pero tú no piensas decirme nada más. _

_-Así es –sabía perfectamente que no era justo cargar a su hermano con todo esto, pero no conocía nadie más que pudiera ayudarla. _

_Byakuya se levantó, se dio la vuelta y se puso a mirar por la ventana de su despacho atentamente. Mantenía sus manos en la espalda mientras sopesaba la situación, por una parte estábamos hablando de su hermana, y no podía dejarla desamparada, su propia experiencia le había enseñado que la quería y que rompería las normas por ella y por la promesa que le hizo a su difunta esposa. Pero por otro lado estaba la familia Kuchiki, su apellido significaba más que un bebé, era honor, una forma de vida, ellos tenían que dar ejemplo ¿sino quien lo haría? _

_Durante todo el tiempo –que no fue poco- que Byakuya estuvo pensativo, Rukia no articuló palabra, erguida y altiva esperaba pacientemente una respuesta y a cada minuto que pasaba sólo se hacía más cociente de lo que estaba pasando. Y de lo que le estaba pidiendo a su hermano, pero por otra parte quería ese niño e iba a luchar por él con todas sus fuerzas. _

_-No puedes tenerlo –dijo su hermano sin más tras un largo periodo meditando. _

_-¡Nii-sama! _

_-Lo siento, Rukia –se giró- con todo lo que me has dicho. Tal y como están las cosas actualmente, no es el momento de este tipo de problemas._

_-No, nii-sama –le miró con ojos desafiantes- eso no es ayudarme, voy a tenerlo. Caiga quien caiga. _

_-No puedes. _

_-Si, puedo, no hay ninguna ley que me lo prohíba. _

_-Pero si unos trámites…_

_-Que seguiré gustosa, pero nii-sama, tienes que pedirlos tú, eres el cabeza de familia y dependo de ti. _

_-Está bien Rukia, -le contestó tras una pausa- acataré lo que diga la Cámara de los 46, y tú también. –No la dejó contestar- el proceso será secreto, nadie puede enterarse. _

_-Entendido, nii-sama. _

Rukia recordaba aquella conversación, y su continuación con una sonrisa en su boca. Consiguió que su hermano cambiara su postura, aún no sabe cómo, y que al menos la dejara iniciar el proceso de pruebas. Pero al acordarse del resto, la sonrisa se modificó por una triste mueca.

_Al estar hablando de un vástago de la familia Kuchiki, fue la propia Capitana del Cuarto escuadrón la que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, de la manera más discreta posible. Así que, durante los siguientes meses de la vida de Rukia, debía acudir todas las mañanas a sus revisiones y pruebas, que duraban alrededor de un par de horas. Se inventaron una milonga para que nadie pudiera sospechar, debía ayudar a la Teniente en determinadas tareas, que su escuadrón debía hacer. Así, tras las costosas pruebas, que la dejaban agotada, tenía que ir con Isane a hacer papeleo y demás funciones que le habían asignado, no fueron buenos tiempos. _

_-Unohana-Taicho –Rukia se encontraba vistiéndose tras una de tantas pruebas. _

_-¿Si, Kuchiki? –la Capitana estaba escribiendo minuciosamente los resultados, era el primer día. _

_-¿Cuándo se va a comenzar a notar el embarazo? –era una de sus preocupaciones. _

_-¡Todavía queda mucho! –se puso a revisar sus papeles- A ver, estás de poco más de un mes, hasta dentro de tres no tendrás problemas –la mujer quiso sacar tema de conversación, al ver a Rukia tan triste.- Está bien así Kuchiki, el tiempo en la Sociedad de Almas transcurre más lento que el tiempo en la tierra, si estuvieras allí, seguramente se notaría dentro de poco. _

_Rukia sonrió, sabía que la Capitana del cuarto escuadrón era muy inteligente, y había captado casi al instante la situación. Pero la shinigami necesitaba saber más cosas. _

_-Ahora, si tan sólo se necesitan tres meses para decidir el nivel de pureza del alma, es porqué en ese tiempo sólo se está formando el reiatsu del bebé –sonrió afablemente.- Es decir, que hasta que no te encuentres en el cuarto mes no se comenzará a formar físicamente. _

_-Entonces ahora sólo notaré cambios en mi reiatsu. _

_-Si, puedes hacer casi de todo en este tiempo, que no dañará al niño. _

_-¿Puedo luchar? –se sorprendió. _

_-Si, pero no puedes usar el Kidoh, y tampoco es aconsejable que liberes la espada. _

_-¿Puedo comer y beber cualquier cosa?_

_-Si, no hay problema –le tocó la cabeza- hasta el cuarto mes el niño sólo es energía espiritual. _

_-Entiendo. _

_-Así que –la miró directamente a los ojos- si una shinigami embarazada quisiera bajar a la tierra, sólo lo podría hacer en los primeros tres meses, una vez en el mundo humano, se comenzará a formar el bebé y no se podrá volver a la Sociedad de Almas. _

_-¿Y duraría nueve meses en el mundo humano? _

_-Si, una vez estés en el mundo humano, inmediatamente se comienza a formar. _

_-Qué curioso –dijo Rukia intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, pero ambas sabían porqué lo decían. _

_-Si, es una curiosidad que pocas personas saben, Kuchiki. _

"Y el resto ya es historia" pensó Rukia, ahora se planteaba si había hecho bien, pero sacudió su cabeza fuertemente. ¡Claro que había hecho bien! Y su hermano también, ella no podía reprocharle nada. Ahora tenía que centrarse en otro problema: el cumpleaños de Miyako estaba muy cerca. Así que se levantó lentamente, estaba muy cansada y se dirigió a su cuarto, debía descansar, los próximos días serían agotadores.


	16. Salir corriendo

XVI. Salir corriendo.

La vuelta de Ichigo a Karakura fue una sorpresa para Tatsuki, ya que ella esperaba que volviera mucho más tarde y aprovechara esa segunda oportunidad con Rukia. Ella se había enterado de boca del mismo Kurosaki, ya que la había llamado esa mañana para quedar con ella y con todos lo que supieran la vuelta de Rukia, decidieron que el mejor lugar sería la casa de Inoue e Ishida, ya que Tetsu volvía a estar enfermo. Esa misma tarde se volverían a ver.

La mañana no comenzó con buen pie para el mayor de los hermanos Kurosaki, ya que su padre y sus hermanas lo bombardearon a preguntas. Los tres afirmaban entre dientes y cuando el chico no los veía, comentaban que había un nuevo miembro en la familia. Todo el mundo, menos el mismo Ichigo creía que la niña era suya. Pero también era cierto que tan sólo el chico y Renji sabían lo que ocurrió en la Sociedad de Almas hace ya más de cinco años.

El resto del tiempo lo pasó entre los pacientes de su padre, ya que por muy mal que se encontrara el trabajo seguía ahí para que su cabeza pensara en otra cosa.

Una vez bien entrada la tarde, cerca de la hora de la cena, fue cuando todos habían quedado en casa de Inoue e Ishida, pero éste último no podría acudir, ya que tenía turno doble en el hospital de su padre y no podía faltar. La primera en llegar fue Tatsuki, que entre otra cosas acudía para ayudar a su amiga con el niño. Tetsu era un niño simpático y despistado como su madre, pero no de gran fortaleza física, y caía enfermo muy a menudo.

-Todavía no me creo que Kuchiki-san esté viva –volvía a repetir Inoue. Últimamente parecía su frase favorita, mientras vigilaba al niño que estaba jugando cerca con sus muñecos.

-Imagínate el susto que nos pegamos Ichigo y yo –ambas estaban sentadas en el salón de la casa esperando a los próximos asistentes, que serían más bien pocos.- Aún no se si he hecho bien, Orihime.

-No lo se.

-Ichigo parece muy enfadado.

-Kurosaki-kun siempre parece muy enfadado, eso no es nada nuevo.

-Pero, no se, esos días con Rukia, mientras planeábamos que hacer para volver a verla. Estaba feliz, Orihime.

-Siempre ha sido igual Tatsuki –se hundió en el sofá de su casa- creo que sólo ella le hará feliz, ¿pero que ha pasado?

Rukia llegaba al medio día a la tienda con Miyako, la acaba de recoger del colegio e iban a por Rika para irse las tres a comer. Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con el Teniente de su hermano apoyado en la fachada de la tienda, con los brazos cruzados. Su hija aún no lo conocía y se le quedó mirando muy atenta: ¡otro pelirrojo! ¿todos los amigos de su madre tenían el pelo de ese color?

-¡Renji! –le gritó Rukia mientras lo saludaba con la mano, el chico se acercó a ambas, pero no podía despegar la vista de la pequeña.- ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? ¿No está Rika?

-Si, si está –le contestó algo embelesado mientras miraba a la niña. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a Rukia.- ¡Por Dios Rukia si tiene los ojos de…!

-¡¡Miyako!! –gritó Rukia para cortar la frase del chico.- Éste es amigo mío, se llama Abarai Renji, es amigo del tío.

-Hola –sonrió- ¿eres amigo de Bya-kun?

-¿Bya-kun? –susurró, pero se repuso enseguida.- Si, trabajo con tu tío. ¡Hola Miyako! –le tocó la cabeza.

-¿Pasas a dentro con Rika? –le preguntó Rukia a su hija, la niña asintió y salió corriendo disparada a la tienda.

-Es muy guapa Rukia, se parece mucho a ti –ambos sonrieron mientras la veían entrar.

-¿Qué hacías aquí fuera?

-¡Ah si! –se rascó la cabeza- ¡Tú amiga! ¡No me dejaba en paz! –Rukia comenzó a reírse, ya sabía por donde iban los tiros.- Tiene una obsesión con Kuchiki-Taicho.

-Y ahora más aún, que está embarazada –suspiró- se pone muy pesada, pero se lo consiento, es buena amiga.

-Me alegro.

Renji había estado perdido durante dos días matando hollows, el cebo que había soltado Rikichi debía ser de la tienda de Urahara porqué estaba defectuoso. El pobre estaba muy cansado y necesitaba descansar. Necesitaba preguntarle a Rukia muchas cosas y darle una respuesta a su Capitán. Así que Miyako y Rika comieron en casa de esta última y así los dos amigos de la infancia pudieron hablar tranquilamente.

-Aún no se –comentaba despreocupadamente Renji, mientras ayudaba a Rukia con la comida- como Kuchiki-Taicho tiene dudas sobre quien es el padre de la niña.

-¡Qué listo eres Renji! –se comenzó a burlar- ¡Sólo tú podías darte cuenta! –al chico le comenzaba a salir humo por la cabeza.- ¡Tonto! –le dio un empujón.- Para ti es tan fácil porqué sabías de nuestra relación, sino también estarías despistado.

-No es eso Rukia –que también lo era- es que yo creo que tu hermano haría cualquier cosa con tal de que Ichigo no fuera el padre de Miyako.

-¿Crees que ya lo sabe?

-Creo que lo sabe desde el principio, pero nunca ha querido admitirlo –se rascó la cabeza.- Creo que hasta hubiese preferido que fuera yo –comentó tímidamente.

-Estoy más que segura.

El silencio reinó entre ambos, tan sólo podían escuchar el ruido del agua hirviendo y el sonido seco del microondas que descongelaba algo de carne. Ambos estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, pero Renji estaba allí para algo: para protegerlas, y no había tiempo para remordimientos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que la niña tiene energía espiritual?

-Está muy claro Renji, no me queda otra opción.

-Dejaría el puesto de Teniente y me quedaría a cuidaros, si quieres –el chico siempre había querido a Rukia, y lo decía sinceramente.

-Gracias –le sonrió mientras seguía preparando la comida.- Pero nunca podría pedirte algo así, y menos a ti.

-Lo entiendo.

Terminaron de preparar la comida en silencio, Rukia tenía muy clara su postura, pero Renji tenía que proponerle otra opción, que sabía que ella nunca aceptaría, pero aún así debía intentarlo. Una vez sentados en la mesa decidió continuar con la conversación.

-Entonces, le digo al Capitán que vas a intentar volverte shinigami de nuevo.

-Si.

-¡Es una locura! –gritó el Teniente, dejando a un lado el plato de comida.- ¡Notarán tu reiatsu y te descubrirán!

-Podré controlarlo, me haré shinigami sólo en las escasas ocasiones que Miyako esté en peligro.

-¿Lo ocultarás tan bien como lo has hecho con el de la niña?

-Es un golpe bajo, Renji.

-Esta viendo fantasmas desde hace tiempo, según tú me has dicho. Dentro de poco comenzará a sentir que tiene poderes y los querrá usar.

-Lo se, pero sabré controlarlo, si me convierto de nuevo en shinigami podré.

-Es una locura y una estupidez.

-¿Y que más opciones me quedan? –lo miró con ojos de ira.- ¿Qué tú pierdas tu graduación? ¿o que nii-sama pierda la suya? Espérate, tengo una mejor… ¿matarla?

-Díselo a Ichigo. Rukia, no te queda otra opción.

-¿Y que lo maten?

-Sabes que no va a pasarle nada –Rukia lo miro con ojos de desesperación, realmente estaba perdida.

-No puedo dejar que le pase nada a la niña, ni a Ichigo –tragó saliva.- Y si se marcha y se olvida, esto será mejor para todos.

-Rukia.

-Algún día nos descubrirán, Renji, lo se –se comenzó a confesar.- Pero tan sólo quiero vivir estos años de verdad y disfrutarlos, ya que quizás dentro de poco se acaben –el chico la miraba con los ojos llenos de preguntas.- Entiéndeme, Renji, si alejé a Ichigo de todo esto es para que viviera una vida feliz, con su familia y sus amigos. Y no oculto y siempre temeroso de si nos descubrirán algún día. Estos años que he vivido así han tenido muchas cosas buenas, pero las malas no se las deseo a él.

-¿Nunca se lo piensas decir?

-Si no se arreglan las cosas, no.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Ichigo había vuelto a Karakura, y las noches se le hacían eternas, no podía dormir, era casi imposible dejar de pensar. Sus amigos no le daban la lata con Rukia, es más, pereciera que eso nunca hubiese pasado.

Nadie lo comentaba.

Nadie decía nada.

¿Nadie lo recordaba?

Por un lado era un alivio para él descansar, y así esa presión que tenía en su cabeza se iba soltando lentamente, había pasado unos días algo animado, con los preparativos de la boda de su hermana. Como Chad no era una persona realmente habladora, ni comunicativa, le tocaba a él acompañarlo a todos sitios. Karin estaba ocupada en otros menesteres. Al principio pensó que lo hacían por ayudarle a olvidar, pero ahora estaba convencido que olvidando o no, lo hubiesen usado igual.

El aniversario de la muerte de su madre acababa de pasar hacía una semana, durante ese día se paralizaron los preparativos de boda, y por primera vez desde que Rukia se marchó, alguien más acompañaba a la familia Kurosaki al cementerio: Chad. Allí fue un apoyo tanto para Karin como para Ichigo, ya que aunque era un muchacho realmente poco hablador, con el sólo gesto de apoyar su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo, él entendía que estaría siempre detrás suyo protegiéndole y viceversa. Era un buen amigo y cuidaría bien de su hermana.

Pero esa noche, Kon se había escapado por la ventana ¡vete tu a saber qué iba a hacer un peluche por la calle a altas horas de la madrugada! Ni lo quería saber, ni realmente le importaba, ese pequeño bastardo siempre se las arreglaba para volver sano y salvo. Sólo se escuchaba el tic-tac de su despertador y algún que otro ronquido de su padre. Se giró en la cama para mirar directamente a su armario, mientras se tapaba los oídos con su almohada. De refilón pudo ver la hora: las cinco y media.

Y en ese preciso instante comenzó a sonar un soniquete estridente que le había sobresaltado: su teléfono móvil.


	17. Mano a mano

**XVII. Mano a mano.**

Como cada noche, Rukia le dio a Miyako un vaso de leche, en él le echaba unas pastillas que limitaban su reiatsu, haciéndolo casi imperceptible. Las habían desarrollado el escuadrón número doce, pero tan sólo las conocían los Capitanes, era experimental pero estaba en una fase bastante avanzada como para que Byakuya dejara que su sobrina las tomara. Y, además, ahora mismo, era la única solución al alto reiatsu de la niña, hasta que Rukia pudiera convertirse en shinigami de nuevo y hacerlo personalmente con Kidoh, ya que a Renji nunca se le había dado muy bien.

Habían tenido varios sustos con unos hollows, pero para suerte de males, Miyako no había visto a ninguno, sino no hubiese querido salir a la calle nunca más. Renji no se separaba de la niña en casi todo el tiempo, y si lo hacía era siempre pendiente de ese fino hilo que era –por culpa de las pastillas- su poder espiritual.

El Teniente Abarai estaba pasando unos días realmente agotadores, durante la noche dejaba su cuerpo descansando en casa de Rika –ella cariñosamente y con la imaginación que le caracterizaba ya lo había rebautizado como "la marmota pelirroja"- la chica siempre lo pillaba en estado de coma. La primera vez llamó a Rukia histérica, pensando que le había dado algo, pero la ex shinigami hizo lo que pudo y la tranquilizó.

Las mañanas para Renji se las pasaba patrullando con Rikichi la zona ya que ese era realmente su trabajo. Comía con las chicas, y la tarde era su momento favorito del día, dormía como un tronco en "la trampa para embarazadas de Rika", le había pillado la postura. Ya que por las tardes Miyako se las pasaba en la tienda de su madre haciendo deberes y jugando.

Definitivamente la tarde era el momento favorito de Abarai Renji.

Los pocos hollows que habían tenido la insana intención de acercarse a la pequeña, la mayoría por despiste, ya que emanaba tan poca energía espiritual que tenía que ser buena suerte para él encontrarla, era casi un trabajo imposible. Aún así duraban un asalto con el Teniente, que se divertía mucho centrándolos en dos.

Pero esa noche a la niña le dolía la tripa, Rukia sabía que no era culpa de las pastillas, sino de los caramelos que Rika le había pasado mientras pensaban que no las veían, así que no pudo acabarse el vaso de leche.

Cuando Miyako iba por la mitad del vaso comenzó a quejarse, así que Rukia no tuvo más remedio que tirarlo, y esperar una divertida noche de vómitos. No parecía conveniente darle otra pastilla para el reitasu, así que esperó que ese medio vaso fuera suficiente. Aún así no estaba preocupada, Renji estaba en la zona y cualquier maldito hollow que quisiera hacer algo se las vería con Zibimaru.

Mientras, en la azotea de su casa, cierto Teniente pelirrojo, esperaba ansioso la llamada de su superior, ya que hacía tiempo que no hablaba con él. Andaba de arriba para abajo esperando el insufrible sonido del móvil, cuando al fin sucedió.

-Renji.

-Kuchiki-Taicho.

-¿Has averiguado algo más?

-No, lo siento –mintió- Rukia no quiere decírmelo.

Ambos hablaban de la identidad del padre de Miyako.

-Entiendo –hizo una pausa.- ¿Sigue en píe la absurda idea de que se convierta en shinigami?

-Si, Taicho. Sólo espera el momento para marcharse.

-No lo hará, lo estoy preparando todo. Dile a Rukia que estaré allí para el cumpleaños de la niña.

-¿Pasado mañana?

-Correcto. –Se lo pensó dos veces antes de decirlo.- Renji, durante ese tiempo puedes volver a la Sociedad de Almas si lo crees conveniente.

-Gracias Taicho –pero no pensaba hacerlo.

-Sino tienes nada más que decirme, Renji…

-No.

-Adiós.

-Adiós, Taicho.

En ese momento lo único que se le pasó al pelirrojo por la cabeza es lo feliz que haría a cierta embarazada, que pensándolo bien, cada vez le caía mejor. Y a cierta copia de Rukia de cinco años, que no paraba de hablar de Bya-kun.

Aunque la conversación fue breve, fue más que suficiente para confirmar que algo estaba pasando. Con la llegada de Abarai, también se produjo la venida de dos invitados no esperados a escena. Uno de ellos no estaba realmente seguro de todo lo que se traían entre manos. No percibía energía espiritual ni en Rukia, ni en la niña pero la conversación del Teniente le puso en alerta, aún así esperaría paciente. Tiempo era lo que le sobraba.

En cambio, el otro, era un personaje nervioso, testarudo e impulsivo no se lo pensó dos veces e hizo lo propio en él: avisó de algo sospechoso y aconsejó un ataque inminente. Cualquier vestigio de debilidad era suficiente.

Hueco Mundo entraba en el juego.

Desde la guerra con Aizen, hacía ya más de cinco años. Hueco Mundo se había quedado sin dirigentes. Aún así, poco a poco las pocas espadas malheridas que quedaban, los arrancars, gillians y hollows se estaban reorganizando de una manera precaria. A la Sociedad de Almas no le molestaban, pero aún así los tenían vigilados de cerca, no querían más problemas. Pero entendían que la producción de hollows era imparable, hasta incluso necesaria y que no podían hacer más que combatirlos como en antaño. Eso sí, cuidándose las espaldas ante otra posible guerra.

Así que vigilando al Teniente se encontraba Sengo, un pequeño y estúpido hollow que había intentado arrancarse la máscara, con tan mala suerte que le saltaron un par de dientes. Un día con la diosa fortuna de su parte, al salir huyendo de un shinigami se tropezó cayó unos tantos metros al suelo, partiéndose y rompiendo en una pequeña parte su máscara. Desde entonces se creía un arrancar y esperaba –en un futuro no muy lejano- gobernar Hueco Mundo, o al menos convertirse en una de las extintas espadas.

El resto de hollows estaban demasiado ocupados reorganizándose o comiendo almas como para hacer caso a Sengo, que con sus teorías de lucha y conspiración los llevaba locos y de cabeza. Así que un buen día, decidieron mandarlo a la tierra a investigar una leve subida de reiatsu –que exageraron diciendo que podía tratarse de un Capitán encubierto- para que los dejara tranquilos, y a ver si con suerte algún simpático shinigami lo purificaba. Pero es que el condenado tenía suerte, su pequeña estatura -alcanzaba la altura de un niño de ocho años- y su agilidad, hacía que los pobres shinigamis lo persiguieran pero no acabaran con él, ya que por un lado era muy insignificante para un Oficial, pero muy rápido para un shinigami raso. Todo un caso de estudio. Su máscara en sí no era una maravilla, le faltaban dientes, así que hablaba ceceando y con un acento horroroso. Además del golpe, la tenía rajada por un lado, pero no rota. Tan sólo le faltaba un poco de lo que hubiese sido su pómulo derecho, la hendidura alcanzaba también su ojo, viéndose a la par una cicatriz horrenda que era otra de las secuelas de su aparatosa caída.

Pero la suerte, que era amiga y consejera de Sengo, le había vuelto a ayudar esta vez. Aunque al igual que la Diosa Fortuna le rozaba fugazmente de vez en cuando, su natural estupidez estropeaba la mayoría de sus planes fantásticos. Y esta vez si había descubierto una mina de oro y diamantes, sin él saberlo se encontraba ante la hermana de un Capitán, pero no de uno cualquiera, de una Kuchiki, su muerte sería un punto a favor de la balanza imaginaria de Hueco Mundo; así también la de su hija con un potencial poder espiritual y la de un Teniente.

Pero Sengo, que había escuchado cada punto y coma de la conversación de Byakuya y Renji tan sólo pudo deducir que se encontraba ante un shinigami fuerte, y que posiblemente se fuera pronto de esa zona. Es decir, no se había enterado de nada. Quería comérselo como si no hubiera otra alma en el mundo, pero él nunca había probado el sabor de un shinigami, y el Teniente pelirrojo le daba algo de respeto y miedo. En el fondo sólo era un cobarde más, pero con suerte y eso lo diferenciaba del resto.

Así que avisó rápidamente a sus compañeros huecomunderos pidiéndoles refuerzos inmediatos. Había un shinigami en la zona. Cuando recibieron el mensaje, sus camaradas lejos de reírse de él, simplemente pensaron que la única opción posible para deshacerse del problema era mandar al propio Sengo como héroe de guerra, pero era demasiado cobarde, así que sacrificaron a un hollow de recién creación, que sólo sabía decir dos palabras: tarta y empanadilla, había sido un panadero frustrado. Y rezaron al Dios de todos los hollows para que algún bendito shinigami lo purificara, lo matara o se lo comiera, eso daba igual.

El actual hollow y ex panadero frustrado, era una masa ingente negra con una máscara con forma de pan que ni padecía, ni sentía, sólo gritaba de vez en cuando y se rascaba la cabeza. Si Sengo supiera que hay distintos niveles de hollows, se hubiese percatado de que le habían mandado al nivel cero, es decir, lo peor de lo peor. Algunas almas del distrito dos del Rukongai tenían más peligro que ese hollow.

Pero su tamaño era enorme, y eso alegró al ceceante Sengo. Además era mucho más tonto que él, así que cayó en la cuenta inmediatamente: ¡le habían mandado un menos grande! Se sentía totalmente integrado en la sociedad de Hueco Mundo. Ahora él era la elite.

-Holaz menoz –por culpa de los dientes perdidos no podía hablar mejor.

-¡Tarta!

-¿Tarta?

-Tarta –era como decir sí en su propio y absurdo idioma.

-¿Tarta?

Y así siguieron durante un buen rato, hasta que al hollow de dimensiones grotescas, decidió cambiar su repertorio a empanadilla. Y la discusión se extendió hasta bien pasadas las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

Pero hasta la estupidez de Sengo tenía un límite, y pudo observar que esa conversación no le llevaba a ningún sitio. Así que mandó a su "menoz grazde" a la victoria imparable contra el shinigami pelirrojo que dormitaba alegremente en la azotea de la casa.

Renji estaba demasiado atento al oscilante reiatsu de Miyako como para darse cuenta de la venida del hollow a la tierra. Además, su intercomunicador había sonado, pero como Sengo era tan pequeño ni lo había visto, pensó que estaba estropeado, y cuando llego el "menoz grazde" no le hizo el más mínimo caso.

Así, al grito de "¡tarta!" una mole ingente negra se tiró sobre el desprevenido Renji, que de un solo corte de zapakutou, sin tener que liberar, lo partió en dos pedacitos, purificando al panadero frustrado y mandándolo a la Sociedad de Almas.

Sengo creyó morir, no estaba ante un shinigami cualquiera. Alguien capaz de matar a un menos grande de un solo tajazo tenía que tener como mínimo rango de Capitán. Y aunque sus cavilaciones no eran del todo incorrectas, ya que había dado con uno de los Tenientes con Bankai de toda la Sociedad de Almas. Sus colegas hollows no le creyeron y lo dejaron solo con la investigación, no mandarían más refuerzos. Él lo entendió compungido: había mandado a un menos grande a la muerte y eso era algo imperdonable.


	18. En mi lado del sofá

**XVIII. En mi lado del sofá. **

Aún Renji se pasó un buen rato en la azotea tras matar al hollow, estaba muy pendiente del reiatsu de Miyako, ya que oscilaba demasiado, y cada vez era más fuerte, y eso no era buena señal. Así que decidió bajar y echarle una buena bronca a Rukia, no podía descuidar esos temas. Pensó en tocar el timbre, pero seguramente despertaría a la niña, así que decidió llamar con los nudillos, y sino le abría –era lo más lógico a las cinco y poco de la madrugada- llamaría al móvil de la morena. Pero la primera opción funcionó, ya que Rukia estaba en la cocina preparándose un café, se caía de sueño. Al abrir la puerta, lo primero en que se fijó el Teniente fue en las ojeras y la cara de cansancio.

-¿No puedes dormir? –le preguntó nada más entrar.

-No es eso –le comenzó a contar la chica mientras entraba a la cocina para ponerse el café- Miyako está mala, y no puede dormir, así que yo tampoco –se encogió de hombros.

-Claro –Renji asintió con la cabeza, para él no dormir era su pan de cada día, últimamente.- ¿Y que le pasa?

-Pues es un empacho como una casa –bebió un poco y con un gesto ofreció a Renji, que rehusó.- Cuando pille a Rika la voy a atar a su trapa para embarazadas –murmuró, mientras el chico ponía cara de asombro- ha comido muchos caramelos y golosinas esta tarde.

-Pobrecilla.

-¿Para qué has bajado?

-¡Oh, cierto! –se rascó la cabeza- el reiatsu de Miyako está subiendo peligrosamente.

-Me lo imaginaba, no ha podido tomarse todas las pastillas.

En ese momento Miyako comenzó a llamar a su madre, y Rukia salió corriendo a la habitación. Renji se marchó lentamente hacía el salón, para sentarse en el sofá, él también estaba cansado. Sin querer –o quizás queriendo-, escuchó una conversación entre madre e hija que no le hizo mucha gracia. La niña echaba de menos a Ichigo, estaba enferma y no preguntaba por su tío, ni por él, sino por Kurosaki. ¿Sabría algo? O más bien ¿intuiría algo?

Renji comenzó a meditar. ¿Era tan malo que Ichigo lo supiera? Por una parte él trabajaba para la Sociedad de Almas como shinigami en funciones, ya no era un mero sustituto, y eso podría ser un problema, aunque bien llevado no lo era tanto. El problema era que no se podrían ver mucho, y lo mismo no era suficiente para Kurosaki. Por otro lado, si todo alcanzará a su punto más negro y llegará a oídos de la Cámara de los 46, estaba más que seguro de que podrían salir de todo el embrollo, tenían a mucha gente a su favor.

Renji se convenció de que no decírselo a Ichigo era casi como traicionarlo, al fin y al cabo, desde que despareció Rukia se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Su relación siempre se tambaleaba entre el amor y el odio en un sentido extremo, pero ellos eran así. Cuando supo que la chica aún seguía viva, tan sólo lo ocultó por respetar la decisión de la muchacha y, todo sea dicho de paso, por miedo a Senbozakura. Pero ahora era diferente, Ichigo sabía que estaba viva, y el tema era otro muy diferente.

Miró el reloj de la pared del salón de la casa de Rukia: las cinco y media. ¿Debía llamar? Quizás si se esperara ya no tendría fuerzas, los ojos violetas de la hermana de su Capitán siempre habían podido con él. Y, además, si el fuera Ichigo, querría saberlo fuera la hora que fuese. Se levantó del sofá nervioso, se acercó a la ventana y comenzó a buscar el número de su amigo en la agenda.

Los chillidos de Ichigo no se hicieron de esperar, ¿por qué coño le llamaban a esa hora? Por muy despierto que estuviera, no era normal, pero el tono de Renji lo apaciguó.

-Ichigo, tengo que contarte algo.

-¿Renji? –preguntó una voz femenina preocupada a sus espaldas, Rukia había entrado al salón con la niña en brazos y lo miraba asombrada.- ¿Hablas con Ichigo?

-Si –el pelirrojo que estaba en su cama en Karakura escuchaba atentamente la conversación, sin siquiera respirar al lado del teléfono, no se quería perder una palabra.

-¿Para qué lo has llamado a estas horas?

-¿Es Ichi-kun? –con un tímido hilillo de voz, la pequeña Miyako los interrumpió a los dos.

-Si, claro, para eso lo he llamado –se rió el Teniente, mientras Rukia lo fulminaba con la mirada.- Toma Miyako. La escuché preguntar por él –comenzó a excusarse, pero no continúo diciendo nada.

Le pasó el teléfono a la niña, y Rukia la acostó en el sofá. A Ichigo le alegró escuchar a la pequeña. Pero a la ex shinigami no le gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando la situación, miró a Renji con cara de "ya hablaremos tu y yo, ya." Y escuchó atentamente la conversación de la niña.

-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? –le preguntó Ichigo.

-Estoy mala.

-No tienes voz de estar mala, Miyako.

-Es que ya estoy mejor, pero no puedo dormir, me he cansado de la cama.

Le comenzó a contar con pelos y señales -demasiados detalles para Ichigo-, lo mal que se entraba y cómo había pasado la noche. El chico le dijo que algo le había sentado mal, y que no se preocupara. Para algo él también era médico.

-¿Vas a venir a mi cumple? –le preguntó la pequeña, dejándolo algo sorprendido.

-No lo se, estoy muy liado con el trabajo, ¿cuándo es?

-Pasado mañana.

-No creo que...

-Tienes que venir Ichi-kun, te echo de menos.

-Lo intentaré.

Se despidieron e Ichigo colgó el teléfono antes de que Renji pudiera volver a ponerse. Al poco tiempo la niña se quedó profundamente dormida, había sido una noche dura para ella. El Teniente la llevó a su cama, y le pusieron a Takara al lado.

Rukia también estaba cansada, así que se fue a la cama, ya hablaría con Renji en otro momento. Mientras el Teniente se fue a casa de Rika, a su cuerpo, para avisarle de todo lo que había pasado, y que él la ayudaría en la tienda. Le tocaba sesión sobre su Capitán.

Sengo vio saltar al Teniente de azotea en azotea para marcharse a casa de Rika, se disponía a seguirlo cuando notó un reiatsu extraño que podía ubicar en ese edificio. Así que decidió echar un vistazo. Su natural forma de ser, le hizo pensar con optimismo que escalar hasta un tercer piso era tarea fácil, sobre todo para él con su fuerza y estatura. Así que tras intentarlo unas pocas, cuantas veces, desistió. ¿Para que escalara y si puedes traspasar paredes? Al fin y al cabo era un alma, pero no había caído hasta ese momento.

Buscó el reiatsu como pudo, y le llevó a un pequeño apartamento en el tercer piso del edificio. Entró en una habitación a oscuras, la ventana estaba entre abierta, y como estaba amaneciendo pequeños rallos de sol se colaban por la ventana. Sengo se asomó, pero se giró rápidamente, el reiatsu provenía de un bulto en la cama. Y se estaba moviendo, así que se acercó lentamente para ver qué era.

-Hola –dijo Miyako, asomando tan solo un ojo de las sábanas y bostezando- ¿quién eres tú?


	19. Puedes contar conmigo

**XIX. Puedes contar conmigo.**

Sengo se pegó un susto de mil demonios, ¿le decía a él? ¿realmente el bulto le estaba hablando? El pequeño hollow no veía con claridad a Miyako, así que se escondió como pudo detrás de un baúl que contenía juguetes, esperando haber despistado al malvado bulto hablador.

-¿Por qué te escondes? –le preguntó la niña sin asomar aún la cabeza, y con Takara bien abrazada debajo de las sábanas.

"¡Por el Dios de todos los hollows!" blasfemó Sengo, realmente le hablaba a él. Estaba asustado, él nunca había luchado contra un shinigami, él había huido. Nunca se había comido un alma, se le escapaban. Sus compañeros se reían de él, y lo más extraño que había visto en toda su corta vida fue una plantación de té en Hueco Mundo ¿cómo diablos crecieron las malditas plantas? Pero eso era hasta hoy, ahora lo más raro que había visto era este bulto parlante. ¿Qué podía hacer Sengo? Él tan sólo era un arrancar. "Espera –pensó- ¡soy un arrancar! ¿no?" Y así salió de detrás del baúl dispuesto a conversar.

-¿Quién eres? –volvió a preguntar Miyako.

-Soy Sengo, el… -se puso a pensar en números, contando sus dedos, pero nunca se le habían dado bien del todo las matemáticas, así que omitió esa parte.- El arrancar.

-¿Y qué es un arrancar? –preguntó la pequeña sin moverse de la cama, todavía le dolía algo la barriga.

-Ez un hollow muy poderozo –el pequeño Sengo sonrió dejando a la vista sus pocos dientes, le faltaban bastantes dientes de delante, parecía algo cómico. Si el pequeño hollow "poderozo" no decía mal su nombre, es porqué había malgastado mucho tiempo de su vida en decirlo hasta que sonara bien, ya se había hartado de burlas.

Miyako frunció el ceño, ella no lo sabía aún, pero era un gesto muy característico de su padre. Para ella, y según palabras de su propia madre y de Ichi-kun, los hollows eran malos, grandes y peligrosos. Le dijeron muy seriamente que si veía uno debía correr tanto como pudiera, pero ahora mismo no estaba ella para correr, y este hollow no era como se lo habían pintado. Era pequeño, ceceaba, y no daba nada de miedo. "Quizás los arrancars sean hollows divertidos" pensó la niña.

-¿Y tú que erez? –"maldito bulto parlante" pensó Sengo alzando el puño.

-Yo soy Miyako –la niña se destapó y le sonrió.

Sengo dio un paso atrás, era una humana disfrazada. ¡Qué astuta! Tendría que esforzarse al máximo para estar a su nivel. Y como esta lucha mental requería tener las habilidades al máximo decidió sentarse y apoyar la cabeza en su mano, era como mejor pensaba, o eso le habían dicho alguna vez.

Rukia no podía dormir, aunque realmente era lo que su cuerpo le pedía, pero entre que la niña estaba mala y la locura de Renji en llamar a Ichigo. No podía más. Ya había amanecido cuando decidió levantarse, no podía estar más tiempo en la cama, así si Miyako la llamaba, la escucharía sin problemas. Pero nada más levantarse se acercó a la habitación de la niña para cerciorarse de que dormía, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando escuchó voces. Abrió y vio a la niña sola.

-¿Con quien hablas Miyako? –Sengo se había escondido y Rukia ya no tenía poder espiritual, conservaba la habilidad de ver fantasmas, pero no del todo bien.

-Mami –estaba enferma y su madre casi nunca le negaba nada- ¿puedo tener un arrancar de mascota?

-¿Qué? –gritó Rukia algo asustada.

Así que cogió la fregona que estaba en el pasillo, ya que la había utilizado mucho la noche anterior, se puso de rodillas en la cama de la niña y se puso a buscar al arrancar, cogiendo el mago de la fregona como si de una espada se tratara. Si, Rukia sabía que no era un plan perfecto, pero estaba recién levantada y no sabía que hacer.

-Jo, mami –se quejó Miyako- al menos no es un gatito. ¡Por mi cumple! –sonrió todo lo amablemente que pudo.

-¿Cómo sabes tú que es un arrancar? –su madre todavía seguía con la fregona cogida como si fuera una espada y dando vueltas por el cuarto.

-Me lo ha dicho él –señaló detrás del baúl.

Rukia se dirigió corriendo a pegarle un fregonazo al malvado arrancar, cuando vio a una bolita negra con las manos en la cabeza y temblando.

-¡Yo no quiero zer la mazcota de nadie! –gritó Sengo mientras la miraba con verdadero pánico en los ojos.

-¿Puedo mami? –Miyako seguía en lo suyo.

-¿Y dices que tú eres un arrancar? –Rukia entornó los ojos, bajó la fregona y se acercó al hollow.- Venga, vete -le espantó con la mano, en el fondo le daba lástima- sino quieres que un shinigami te purifique, no estoy para tonterías.

-¡No mami! Sengo es mi amigo y nadie va a…

Pero había desaparecido, pesaba más el miedo a ser purificado que otra cosa. La verdad es que el pobre hollow había mantenido una conversación muy agradable con la niña, no le interesaba nada en absoluto su alma, y aunque la razón principal era porqué se le escaparía igual que todas. Otra razón era que había podido hablar con alguien sin que metieran con él, lo cuestionasen o lo ignorasen. ¡Pero su madre le daba miedo! ¿Qué demonios llevaba esa mujer en la mano? Fuera lo que fuera, olía fatal. El pequeño Sengo esperaría a ver si se iba y volvería a entrar a ver a Miyako, le estaba contando una historia muy divertida de un gato gigante.

-Miyako ¿no te quedó clara la conversación que tuvimos sobre los hollows? –le dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Sí, mami, pero Sengo es un arrancar –afirmó como si dijera lo más evidente del mundo.

-Sengo no es un arrancar.

-Si lo es.

-No, no lo es –suspiró- pero aunque lo fuera es un hollow y son malos, no puedes hablar con ellos, debes huir de ellos –la niña abría la boca para preguntar, pero Rukia fue más rápida.- Tampoco puedes tenerlos de mascota ¿entendido?

-Si –dijo con desgana.

-¿Tienes ganas de tomar algo?

-No.

-Pues vuélvete a dormir.

Su madre le dio un beso en la frente, buscó en todos los recovecos la presencia del hollow y al no entrar nada, se fue de la habitación –fregona en mano- directa a la cocina para desayunar. Mientras Miyako pensaba en lo que le había dicho su madre sobre los hollows y lo diferente que parecía el que se le había aparecido a ella.

Mientras tanto Sengo volvió.

-Miyako –susurró.

-No puedo hablar contigo –también dijo muy flojito la niña, la conversación sería entre susurros.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porqué eres malo.

-Pero sólo un poco.

-Cállate o mi madre volverá.

-Pero –aunque la madre de la niña le asustaba, tenía más curiosidad que otra cosa- quiero saber cómo sigue la historia del gato gigante.

-¿De verdad? –Miyako casi saltó de la cama al escuchar eso.

Ichigo no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta bien pasadas las seis. Si ya no tenía poco en que pensar, ahora también se planteaba si ir al cumpleaños de la niña. Realmente le apetecía ver a Miyako y a Rukia, pero ¿cómo reaccionaría ella? Al fin y al cabo él salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y puso tierra de por medio. Por muy padre que fuera Renji de la niña, él estaba hablando de una relación con Rukia. Al muchacho le iba a estallar la cabeza, tenía tantas cosas que decidir, y no había solucionado nada.

Perdonar o no Rukia.

Perdonar o no Renji –otra vez.

Querer o no tener relación con Rukia y Miyako.

Olvidarlas o no.

Ayudarlas o no.

Rehacer su vida o dejarla tal y como estaba.

Todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones le hicieron dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana. Se despertó sin entender muy bien porque nadie le había llamado antes, y mientras bostezaba bajó a la cocina para tomar algo, allí estaban Karin y Chad, hablando de su boda, seguramente.

-Buenos días Ichi-nii –sonrió Karin- ya era hora ¿no?

-Buenos días pareja –se acercó a unas tostadas frías que tenían su nombre- ¿por qué nadie me ha levantado?

-Papá dijo que te dejáramos descansar, que últimamente no duermes mucho –Ichigo se sorprendió.- Y ha dicho que cuando puedas vayas a la consulta.

-Vale.

En ese momento, mientras miraba a su hermana y a Chad, a ambos decidiendo detalles juntos, lo tuvo claro. Debía ir a ver Rukia, no sabía que iba a pasar, si era bueno o malo. Pero tenía que intentarlo, al menos una vez más.


	20. 26 de junio

**XX. 26 de Junio. **

Cualquier embarazada del mundo podría decir que la peor época para ellas es la del calor. Así es, sobre todo si estás de nueve meses y a punto de tener el niño. Eso fue exactamente lo que le paso a Kuchiki Rukia. Un bonito 26 de Junio, con un sol radiante que casi cegaba los ojos, mientras se comía alegremente un helado en el sofá de su antiguo apartamento y discutía amablemente con su hermano, comenzaron las primeras contracciones. Dos horas más tarde nacía Miyako, pero su madre estaba tan drogada que después de verla sólo le preguntaba dos cosas a Rika, que estaba a su lado, y esperaba que volvieran a traer al bebe, limpio y dormidito:

-¡Qué guapa es! –comenzaba a decir Rukia.

-Sí, es muy guapa.

-¿Es normal?

-Claro que es normal.

-¿Le has contado todos los dedos?

-Sí, tiene veinte.

Y así se hacía la dormida, hasta que cinco minutos más tarde se volvía a despertar repentinamente, como si algo o alguien la agitara, miraba a Rika más tranquila y comenzaba a la carga:

-¡Que guapa es!

-Sí, es muy guapa –a repetitiva y cansina no le iba a ganar una madre drogada a Rika.

-¿Es normal?

-Claro que es normal.

-¿Le has contado los dedos?

-Sí, tiene veinte.

Continuaron con lo mismo por un buen rato, hasta que Byakuya, escoltado por un par de enfermeras babosas, que Rika ya se dedicó a espantarle, trajo a Miyako y la pusieron al lado de su madre, en ese momento le contó los dedos y se quedó mucho más tranquila.

Esa era la típica anécdota que se dedicaban a contarse los tres en los cumpleaños de la pequeña, a los que sólo acudían los amigos de la niña. No había más familia a la que llamar, ni más amigos a los que acudir, pero esta vez iba a ser muy diferente.

La pequeña se despertó cuando su madre apartaba las cortinas de su cuarto, la felicitó y ambas se decidieron a tomar el desayuno. Era un buen día para celebrar su cumpleaños, ya que no había colegio y sus amigos podían venir sin problemas, y como la tienda era suya la iban a cerrar por la tarde.

El primer regalo que recibió Miyako fue el de su madre, que muy a su pesar y por insistencia de la niña, le regaló "Mi vecino Totoro", ya que accidentalmente el otro dvd se rompió, quemó y perdió en cuestión de pocos días. Pero Rukia no podía luchar contra la obsesión de su hija por los gatos, ella misma dormía con un pijama de Chappy. Habrían más regalos, pero más tarde.

Al poco tiempo alguien llamó a la puerta, la niña salió corriendo a abrir, ese día las sorpresas eran para ella. Rukia también corrió detrás de ella para ver quien era, y cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que su hermano, pero no venía solo.

-¡¡Bya-kun!!

-Miyako –la niña se tiró a abrazarlo, y su tío la aupó.

-Nii-sama, Yoruichi-sama –hizo una pausa, no podía remediar que su asombro se notase.- Pasad.

-Hola Rukia, ¡Cuánto tiempo! –dijo la mujer.

-Mucho –contestó secamente la chica, intuía el porqué de la visita.

Los cuatro se fueron al salón, donde mientras comían, Miyako le contaba a su tío sus aventuras y desventuras –mientras buscaba con la mirada su regalo, pero se iba a esperar un poco-. Así, y con esos ojos que ella tan bien sabía poner, lo convenció para ver "el regalo de mami". Rukia sonrió a su hermano, y el noble la miró con cara de asombro ¿otra película de dibujos? ¿a estas horas? No le quedaba más remedio que soportarlo, todo fuera por la niña. Mientras, Yoruichi y Rukia aprovecharon para ir a la cocina y hablar un poco sobre su inesperada visita.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Yoruichi-sama? –Rukia era directa.

-Voy a convertirte de nuevo en shinigami –esbozó una sonrisa que no gustó nada a la morena.

-¿Hoy?

-Si, vamos a empezar hoy mismo.

-Pero es el cumpleaños de mi hija, no puedo irme.

-Lo se, lo se –le dijo moviendo las manos para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.- Saldremos a media tarde, no te preocupes.

-¿Por qué de forma tan precipitada?

-Al parecer Byakuya me ha dicho que él se podrá quedar unos días con Miyako, y así tu podrías –"intentar matarte" según palabras de su hermano- volver a convertirte en shinigami. No podemos perder tiempo, Rukia.

-Entiendo, ¿Cuándo tiempo estaré fuera?

-Cómo mucho cinco días, es el tiempo máximo para ti, ya que no tendrás ningún problema para invocar a tu zampakutou –levantó una ceja- espero.

-Yo también lo espero –la morena agachó la cabeza.

-No te preocupes –Yoruichi le puso la mano en el hombro- todo va a salir bien.

Rukia suspiró ¿estaría enfadada Sode no Shirayuki? ¿O entendería el por qué tuvo que renunciar a ella, a ser shinigami, a su vida?. No estaba segura. Pero ahora tenía un largo día por delante, y tenía que disfrutarlo con su hija, podía ser el último.

-¿Y Urahara? ¿no sabe nada?

-Evidentemente si –sonrió- tranquila, no dirá nada.

Yoruichi decidió omitir el detalle de que todas las personas interesadas en el tema en Karakura, ya sabían todo lo que tenían que saber. Pero no era el momento de poner nerviosa a Rukia, tenía unos días muy duros por delante.

El día pasó entretenido para madre e hija, era la primera vez que había tanta gente en el cumpleaños de Miyako. Los primeros en llegar, a comer, fueron Renji y Rika, a la embarazada no le cayó demasiado bien Yoruichi, ya que sintió unos celos tremendos de ella. La mujer del pelo violeta se había dado cuenta, casi al instante- de que la embarazada babeaba por el noble y decidió hablar de su infancia –omitiendo datos el lugar, o cuantos años habían pasado- con Byakuya. Haciéndola, así, rabiar un rato.

"¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? –pensaba Rika.- Mas bien será que tengo yo que no tiene ella… un embarazo de siete meses", suspiró y se puso a comer tarta como una loca, el chocolate era lo único que le aliviaba las penas. Bueno, eso, y meterse en la vida de los demás, pero ya se había prometido no hacerlo nunca más, lo que no sabía era si podría hacerlo.

Por otro lado, los regalos de Byakuya a la niña siempre los compraba Rukia, ya que su hermano no tenía tiempo. Los guardaba en un cajón de su armario, que ya había pactado con el noble, para que en el momento que él viera apropiado le diera la sorpresa a la pequeña. Este año tuvo que hacer varias compras, ya que Renji estaba en la misma situación y parecía que acudir con las manos vacías estaba algo feo, así que lo guardó lo en el mismo sitio, avisando previamente al pelirrojo.

Rukia no entendía qué le pasaba, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. A cada sonido de timbre que escuchaba, ella también salía corriendo con la niña, y casi instintivamente pensaba: ¿será Ichigo? Pero nunca era el pelirrojo.

Poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer niños, que eran amigos de Miyako del colegio. Algunas de las madres se quedaban un rato para vigilarlos, eran pequeños diablillos. Ese año la hora límite iba a ser demasiado pronto, Rukia se tenía que marchar.

El cumpleaños de la niña estaba pasando demasiado rápido para ella, ya eran las siete y media, casi hora de marcharse con Yoruichi. Todavía tenía a niños jugando en su salón con los nuevos juguetes de Miyako cuando tuvo que despedirse de ella. La niña no entendía nada ¿por qué esa extraña mujer se llevaba a su mami? Por más que Rukia le sonriera y le dijera que sólo serían cinco días, la pequeña no se hacía a la idea, desde que tenía uso de razón había estado con su madre, nunca se había separado de ella, y ahora sin previo aviso se marchaba. Si su padre nunca había estado a su lado, y ahora se marchaba su madre ¿Qué le quedaba a ella?

Antes de irse todos los niños, salvo uno, se fueron. Daisuke siempre era el último en irse, era el mejor amigo de Miyako y su madre trabajaba, así que siempre se quedaba hasta que lo pudieran recoger. Pero el pobre niño se sentía extraño en esa ocasión, su amiga no estaba en el salón con él, se había ido con su madre, y la última vez que la vio antes de irse fue corriendo hacia su cuarto, y luego nadie le dejó ir con ella.

Nada más escuchar el portazo de la puerta de entrada, Miyako se fue corriendo a su cuarto, quería estar sola. Todos los presentes la entendieron. Al poco tiempo la puerta se volvió a escuchar, pero para tristeza de la niña no era su madre, sino la de su amigo, que venía a recogerlo, pero Daisuke no quería irse sin ver a Miyako, era su mejor amiga, aún así se lo llevaron llorando también.

Aunque había un pequeño hollow, que estaba aprendiendo a esconder su energía espiritual para hablar con una niña de cinco años. Hacía poco tiempo que la conocía pero se habían hecho muy amigos. Se apareció al lado de la pequeña, no entendía que pasaba.

-¿Qué ocurre Miyako?

-Mi madre también me abandona –dijo entre sollozos la niña.

-¡Mejor para ti! Da miedo –el pequeño hollow hizo llorar más aún a la niña, y no supo porqué, él sólo intentaba animarla.

-¡Vete Sengo! –pero no se iba.- ¡O Ren-Kun te purificará!

El hollow era estúpido, pero no suicida –o no al menos si era una amenaza tan directa- y se marchó, pero quedándose a una distancia prudencial de la pequeña, le había tomado mucho cariño. La presencia de Sengo no fue ajena para Byakuya, que acudió al cuarto de la chica, pero justo cuando iba a entrar, la energía del hollow despareció y la de Miyako estaba intacta. Pensó en entrar y darle ánimos a la niña, pero pensó que nunca había sido su fuerte, mandaría a Rika.

Justo cuando volvía al salón con su Teniente y para pedirle a la embarazada que cuidara de Miyako alguien llamó al timbre de la casa, no esperaban a nadie más. Fue el mismísimo Kuchiki Byakuya quien abrió la puerta, y se encontró con un pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos y un bulto en la mano envuelto de cualquier manera.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Kurosaki Ichigo.

**Hola!! Quería preguntaros una cosa: ****¿se os está haciendo muy largo el fic? es porque a veces no se si me enrollo como una persiana con tonterias y tal, y podría darme más prisita, es que todavía le queda un poco para acabar y no se yo si me estoy pasando. Muchas gracias por seguir el fic!!!! **


	21. It´s all right

**XXI. It´s all right. **

-Es el cumpleaños de Miyako ¿no? –el Capitán asintió con la cabeza.- Pues estoy invitado.

Y el pelirrojo entró sin permiso en la casa, buscando con la mirada a Rukia. Nada más entrar al salón vio a Rika, que se alegró muchísimo de su vuelta, intentó levantarse para darle un beso o un abrazo, pero fue inútil, sin ayuda o una grúa la cosa estaba más que difícil. Después del espectáculo de Rika, Ichigo observó a Renji, estaba algo nervioso al verlo y no pudo entender porqué, él mismo sabía que Miyako lo había invitado, y no era raro que estuviera allí, al fin y al cabo apreciaba mucho a la pequeña.

-¿Y Rukia? ¿Y la niña? –preguntó Ichigo dejando su regalo en la mesa.

-Rukia ha tenido que marcharse, tiene un familiar enfermo –dijo Rika, sabiendo que la excusa de su socia era mala, pero no quiso preguntar.- Y la niña está en su cuarto, está enfadada porqué su madre se ha ido, no quiere ver a nadie.

-Ya veo –dijo el pelirrojo.- Voy a verla.

-Inténtalo, le vendrá bien –dijo Rika con un guiño, que Ichigo no entendió el significado.

-Espera Ichigo –le dijo Renji.- Tengo que hablar contigo antes.

"Es ahora o nunca" pensó el Teniente. Rukia no estaba, y Byakuya estaría demasiado ocupado con Rika que lo agobiaría hasta la saciedad. Era el momento de decirle las cosas a su amigo. Se lo llevó a la cocina, cerró la puerta y no supo como comenzar con la conversación.

-¿Qué ocurre Renji? –preguntó Ichigo esperando lo peor. Que su amigo se pusiera nervioso nada más verlo sólo podía significar una cosa: se había vuelto a liar con Rukia y se sentía culpable. Normal, era reincidente.

-Es algo difícil de explicar –se rascó la cabeza-, todo lo que te diga debes mantenerlo en secreto, al menos ante el Capitán Kuchiki, o nos matara a ambos.

-Se por donde vas, Renji –dijo el chico.

-¿Si? –preguntó asombrado el Teniente.

-No es la mejor noticia que puedas darme, pero es normal –Abarai estaba cada vez más alucinado, ¿si su amigo sabía todo esto por qué no había venido antes?- siendo tú el padre de Miyako…

-¡¿Qué?! –comenzó a reírse todo lo alto que pudo para que no se enteraran los del salón.- ¡Debes ser la única persona que sabe de todo este embrollo que piensa eso!

-¿Qué? –preguntó el pelirrojo con el ceño aún más fruncido de lo normal.

-El padre de Miyako eres tú –le dijo Abarai, mientras Ichigo intentaba reaccionar.

-¿Ha-hablas enserio? –los ojos se le iluminaron.- No me engañes Renji.

-Rukia me lo ha confirmado, -le dio una palmadita en el hombro- pero a parte, era evidente –Ichigo levantó una ceja-, la niña tiene tus mismos ojos, se parece a ti, es una pequeña mezcla entre Rukia y tú, ¡pero gracias a Dios se parece más a ella!

-¿Mis ojos? –no salía de su asombro- ¿Miyako tiene mis ojos?

Ahora que lo pensaba, la niña sí tenía sus ojos. Pero por más que hiciera cuentas no le salía por ningún lado, pero Renji pudo sacarle de su error. Era normal, Kurosaki no controlaba mucho el tema de los embarazos en la Sociedad de Almas. Una vez que el Teniente le hubo explicado toda la historia que conocía –que evidentemente no era toda- Ichigo suspiró y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina. ¿Había sido un imbécil? No, había sido rematadamente imbécil. Ahora tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-¿Y Rukia? –reaccionó- ¿qué es eso de un familiar enfermo?

-Va a intentar volver a ser shinigami.

-¿Qué? –apoyó las manos en la mesa. Renji también se había sentado- ¿por qué?

-Por Miyako, por su energía espiritual, alguien tenía que cuidar de ella. Yo me ofrecí pe…

-¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijo a mi? –no estaba seguro de si lo que iba a decir le afectaría más o menos, pero tenía que decirlo en voz alta.- Soy su padre y puedo cuidarla.

-También intenté hacerla entrar en razón contigo, pero fue imposible, Ichigo. No paraba de repetirme que tenía que protegerte.

-Idiota –le dijo a Rukia estuviera donde estuviese.

-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?

-Hablar con Miyako –sonrió levemente-, antes de nada tengo que ganármela a ella.

Soi Fong era, sin duda, la Capitana del escuadrón más especial de todos. Los shinigamis que lo conformaban eran famosos por su sigilo y discreción, por algo eran parte de un grupo especial. Y aunque ella misma no había deseado ese puesto, ya que adoraba a la anterior Capitana, lo había asumido con todo el gusto posible. Pero su carácter se había agriado con los años, y sus expectativas de que no la traicionasen cada vez se reducían más a cero. Pero para alegría de sus subordinados –por su mal humor, más que nada- había alguien que podía calmarla y volverla dócil, ese alguien era Shihouin Yoruichi.

Esa mañana estaba más confusa de lo habitual, acababa de recibir un informe de uno de sus subordinados: Ihara Fujio. No le gustaba nada lo que estaba leyendo, y se debatía entre si informar o no al Comandante General. Si lo hacía sabía que metería en problemas a muchas personas y ella misma se sentiría –en cierto modo- como una traidora. Pero por otro lado, sino decía nada, siempre podía decir que estaba esperando el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Pero al no decidirse, decidió mandar a Ihara-kun a seguir investigando. "Paciencia" se dijo a sí misma, pero no parecía una tarea realmente fácil.

-Hola Miyako ¿puedo entrar?

-¿Ichi-kun? –preguntó tímidamente la niña, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Ey, ¿qué te pasa?

-Mamá se ha ido –cruzó los brazos, frunció el ceño y puso cara de pocos amigos, no cabía duda, era su hija.

-¿Y qué? Tú ya eres una niña grande, tienes cinco años –nunca había sido muy bueno ni con los niños, ni dando ánimos, pero tenía que hacer un cursillo acelerado.

-¡Pero me dejan sola!

-Está tu tío, está Renji, está Rika y –se lo pensó un poco, no podía comenzar su andadura como padre mintiéndole a su hija- estoy yo.

-¿Te vas a quedar conmigo Ichi-kun? –lo miró con esos ojos que derretían a Byakuya, y ahora Kurosaki lo podía entender.

-Claro Miyako, claro.

Ambos se quedaron un buen rato hablando, Ichigo no sabía si decirle o no la niña lo que él mismo acaba de saber, sin Rukia, no tenía realmente confirmación. Así que pensó esperar a la morena y que ella misma se lo confirmara.

Al salir de la habitación, el chico llevaba a Miyako cogida en brazos. Al entrar al salón, la niña estaba sonriendo, y extrañamente Ichigo también. En ese momento Kuchiki Byakuya no pudo negar quien era el padre de su sobrina.

Renji y Rika olieron el peligro como un gato el pescado y tras un rapidísima cena decidieron marcharse, dejando solos a la –ahora- familia. Miyako se quedó hasta tarde viendo una película de dibujos, mientras tenía a un lado a su padre y al otro a su tío que se tiraban miradas furtivas con poco amor y mucho odio. Cuando por fin la niña se cayó literalmente de sueño, fue Ichigo quien la llevo a su cuarto y la arropó, poniéndole a Takara al lado.

-Me voy a quedar a dormir aquí, Byakuya –dijo Ichigo nada más entrar al salón, a lo cual el Capitán no dijo nada, tan sólo lo miró de soslayo y se metió en la habitación de Rukia.

Sengo esperó pacientemente a que todas las luces se apagaran, entonces contó hasta cien, para hacer tiempo, pero como nunca se acordaba bien de cómo llegar del uno al cien, simplemente fue a ver a Miyako al poco de apagarse las luces.

-¡Ey! ¡Miyako! –la niña dormía placidamente y lo único que consiguió el hollow fue un manotazo.- Venga, dezpierta, tengo que contarte algo –ante la insistencia del pequeño Sengo la niña abrió los ojos y prestó atención.

-¿Qué pasa? Ahora no puedo jugar contigo, tengo sueño.

-¿Estáz mejor por lo de tu madre?

-No mucho –mintió, tener a Ichigo cerca y a su tío le gustaba.

-Pues no se porqué estáz tan mal, si tu padre ha venido a verte –Sengo había escuchado la conversación de Renji con Kurosaki, pero como había tanto shinigami cerca no pudo ir corriendo a contárselo a Miyako.

-¿Mi-mi padre? –tartamudeó un poco la niña.

-Sí, el pelirrojo que ha llegado el último.

Ichigo se acababa de abrir el sofá-cama de la casa de Rukia, y estaba cogiendo la postura cuando notó una leve energía espiritual acercándose a ellos. En principio no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso, pero al ver que estaba en el cuarto de la niña, se levantó a ver que pasaba. Dentro se escuchaban voces.

-¿Qué ocurre Miyako? –dijo nada más entrar y con cara de preocupación al ver a la pequeña sentada en la cama, estaba despierta.

-Ichi-kun –frunció el ceño- ¿eres mi padre?

Ichigo no se cayó al suelo del susto porqué habría quedado algo mal delante de su hija. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía? ¡¡Si que era lista la pequeña Miyako!! Pero bueno, había que tranquilizarse y decirle la verdad a la niña. Si algo tenía claro Ichigo en su nueva faceta como padre, es que no quería comenzar la relación con su hija mintiéndole. Así que se sentó en la cama y decidió hablar con ella tranquilamente.

-Sí, así es –le dijo quedamente esperando un enfado, pero no fue así. La niña se le abalanzó y le dio un abrazo.

-Te he echado de menos –le dijo sin más.

Pasaron algún tiempo abrazados y callados, cada uno disfrutando de una nueva sensación. Miyako por fin le podía poner cara a su padre, y, bueno, Ichigo podía ejercer como tal, pero le asustaba y le abrumaba un poco. Total sólo hacía un par de horas que lo sabía. El resto de padres tenían al menos nueve meses para mentalizarse.

Cómo la conversación había empezado tan fuerte para Kurosaki, se olvidó por completo de porqué había entrado al cuarto de la pequeña, y con ello al hollow. Sengo nada más ver que la puerta se abría se metió debajo de la cama y comenzó a rezar al dios que le quisiera escuchar, para que nadie le volviera a amenazar con una fregona.

-Miyako –la niña se separó sonriente- ¿cómo lo has sabido?

-Me lo ha dicho un amigo.

-¿Quién?

-¿Puedes guardarme un secreto? –Ichigo asintió con la cabeza.- Mami no se puede enterar, sino lo limpiará.

-¿Lo limpiara?

-Si –la niña sabía perfectamente lo que decía pero no quería que Sengo fuera amenazado por segunda vez.- Cuando mami lo conoció le quiso dar con la fregona.

-Venga, suéltalo –dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño.

-Me lo ha dicho Sengo –la niña se asomó debajo de la cama y se dirigió al hollow.- Venga, sal, no te van a hacer nada.

Cuando salió, Kurosaki se quedó de piedra: el amigo de su hija era un hollow. Habló largo y tendido con el pequeño y llegó a la conclusión que sólo era una amenaza para él mismo. Así que le dejó seguir viendo a Miyako, siempre y cuando hablara con él primero. La niña insistió en adoptarlo como una mascota, pero ambos se negaron. Fue entonces cuando pidió un gato, Sengo se marchó e Ichigo la metió en la cama y la arropó. Podía dejarle tener un hollow de amigo, pero meterle un gato a Rukia en su casa no, ya que si después de tantos años no tenía uno, por algo sería.

Al salir de la habitación de Miyako, Ichigo vio claramente como la puerta del dormitorio donde estaba Byakuya se cerraba, era su manera de decir "lo he escuchado todo". Kurosaki asintió con la cabeza. Quizás lo hubiera admitido en su familia, o quizás no.

A la mañana siguiente Renji volvió a la Sociedad de Almas, y comenzó una etapa distinta para Ichigo, ahora tendría que lidiar con un cuñado algo loco y con su nueva fase como padre. Iba a ser algo duro sin Rukia a su lado, pero ya quedaba menos para que volviera.


	22. ¿Qué hiciste?

**XXII. ¿Qué hiciste?**

Rukia se encontraba en su mundo interior. Era tal y como ella misma lo recordaba, un hermoso valle de flores que crecían hasta los tobillos, y que se extendía hasta donde se perdía la vista. Con la mirada buscaba a la única moradora del lugar: Sode no Shirayuki, que por el momento decidió mantenerse alejada.

Lo que en principio parecía un leve toque de viento, poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un fuerte vendaval, que presagiaba tormenta. Al igual que a Zangetsu, Sode no era muy propensa a que le gustase la lluvia, pero la soportaba más aún que la espada negra. Las flores del suelo, que estaban teñidas de amarillo, comenzaron a moverse tan agitadamente que algunas se despegaban del suelo. Fue en ese momento, cuando Rukia escuchó su voz.

-Lo sabes ¿no? –claramente era Sode no Shirayuki, tenía una voz de mujer clara y concisa.- Pendes del hilo entre el hollow y el shinigami.

-Lo se, debes perdonarme…

-No –comenzó a decir sin aparecerse aún- yo no debo perdonar, tú debes pasar una sencilla prueba y recobraré mi confianza en ti.

-Claro.

-Tú mundo interior se desmorona, Rukia, es culpa del impulso de la cadena –comenzaron a caer flores del cielo, mientras el mismo decidía resquebrajarse.

-¿Qué debo hacer? –gritó, ya que por culpa del viento no se le escuchaba del todo bien.

-Encuéntrame –se escuchó como un susurro- entre las flores.

Rukia no entendía muy bien su prueba. Sode no Shirayuki se materializaba como una mujer alta, con el pelo color plata y ojos del mismo color. Su tez también blanquecina hacía de ella el ángel más bello que jamás hubiese visto la morena. Además, tenía unas alas que parecían de hielo, que ella nunca había visto abiertas. Así que, encontrarla entre las flores debía ser tarea fácil, pero Sode no Shirayuki no se caracterizaba por ser una espada dócil. La prueba tenía truco.

Comenzó a correr y observó como flores de diversos colores caían del cielo. Amarillas, verdes, azules, naranjas, violetas… pero observó algo que la hizo parar en seco, en una zona sólo caían flores blancas. Rukia lo tenía claro, no podía ser tan fácil. Se dirigió al lugar con intención de esquivarlo, cuando un fuerte viento la zarandeó, quedaba poco para convertirse en hollow. Fue entonces, cuando en el círculo de flores blancas, cayó de la nada una roja. Ésa era la señal, ese era el color de un shinigami, ésa era Sode no Shirayuki.

A los pocos instantes Rukia abrió los ojos, ya no se encontraba en su mundo interior, ahora estaba en la cueva donde Yoruichi había comenzado el entrenamiento. Estaba vestida de shinigami con su zampakutou colgada de su cadera. Por fin podía respirar tranquila.

Pero en ese momento centenares de shinigamis cayeron del cielo. Uno de ellos se puso en su espalda y le ató las manos. Rukia aún no estaba recuperada de su transformación y no pudo escapar. El mismo shinigami le sujetó con una mano y con la otra le agachó la cabeza con un golpe que la dejó inconsciente. Lo único que pudo ver antes de desvanecerse fue el inequívoco uniforme del segundo escuadrón.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Rukia se fue para convertirse en shinigami. Renji había vuelto a la Sociedad de Almas. Byakuya e Ichigo no se dirigían apenas la palabra mientras la pequeña Miyako hacía lo que le daba la gana con ellos, la única que ponía algo de orden en todo ese caos era Rika, que se debatía entre su incondicional amor por el noble, y su pertenencia al equipo del pelirrojo, era un dilema que normalmente se solventaba a favor de Kuchiki Byakuya. Rika no lo podía remediar, eran muchos años ya detrás de él.

Pero esa noche, justo cuando Ichigo acababa de acostar a Miyako, y él mismo se dirigía al sofá para abrirlo, sonó el comunicador de la Sociedad de Almas que tenía Byakuya. Kurosaki no le hizo mucho caso. "Serán cosas de Capitanes" se dijo, sólo quería ocultarse a sí mismo la inquietud que sentía por Rukia, él ya había pasado por esa prueba y no se la deseaba.

-Kurosaki –dijo quedamente el Capitán del sexto escuadrón. A Ichigo le sorprendió mucho, en esos días rara vez le dirigía la palabra.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Rukia tiene problemas, la han capturado –le dijo con ese tono cadencioso que siempre utilizaba pero que hizo que el pelirrojo se levantara de un salto- debo acudir inmediatamente a la Sociedad de Almas.

-Yo también iré.

-No, debes cuidar de Miyako –recapacitó el Capitán.

-Lo se Byakuya –el noble levantó una ceja, el muy insolente insistía en llamarle por nombre-, pero puedo ayudar a Rukia, e iré en cuanto pueda.

-No, en cuanto puedas no, Kurosaki –le inquirió el Capitán- en cuanto Miyako esté a salvo. No antes, después llama a Renji, le daré orden de que te deje pasar inmediatamente.

-Entendido.

Byakuya salió por la puerta principal dejando a Ichigo solo y muy preocupado. El Capitán se fue, no estando muy seguro de si su sobrina se quedaba en buenas manos, pero al fin y al cabo, era su padre, y para su desgracia debía admitir que no lo hacía del todo mal. Sino se peleó con Kurosaki en todo ese tiempo fue porqué Miyako estaba bien, lo había aceptado casi al instante, es curioso como los niños pueden amoldarse a las situaciones que los adultos tardan años, ellos en segundos. Si no le hablaba era porque estaba observándolo, vigilándolo, no podía dejar a su sobrina con inepto, ni con un loco, que era lo que él pensaba que caracterizaba mejor al shinigami pelirrojo. Al fin y al cabo, Miyako había estado cinco años sin él, podría estar toda su vida, pero no, al verlos juntos aceptó que aunque desequilibrado, e incompetente, Kurosaki podría cuidarla tan bien como lo estaba haciendo Rukia, así que se fue medio tranquilo a la Sociedad de Almas. Ahora se enfrentaba a otro problema.

Ichigo ahora no podía dormir, lo principal en esos momentos era encontrar un lugar seguro para Miyako, esa noche la dejaría dormir tranquilamente, pero al día siguiente tendrían que marcharse. No tuvo más opción que llamar por teléfono, cómo no tenía intención de que la niña no se enterara de nada cogió el teléfono que había en la cocina y desde allí comenzó a hablar.

Rika contestó a una extraña llamada a horas en las que ella no contaba con estar despierta. Era el pelirrojo, se iba a llevar a Miyako, al parecer Byakuya había tenido que marcharse con Rukia. El problema estaba claro: su embarazo de siete meses ¿podían dejarla sola? Al menos eso fue lo que Ichigo se preguntaba, pero Rika agradeció de corazón la preocupación de su pelirrojo, y decidió quedarse en la tienda, al fin y al cabo ella también tenía familia a la que acudir. Aún así, le hizo prometer Ichigo, que sino habían vuelto para cuando ella estuviera a punto de tener al niño le llamaría para recogerla, aunque sabía que tanto tiempo no podía tardar. Con familia o no, Rukia iba a ser su apoyo en todo el trance, y Kurosaki lo sabía.

Cuando Rukia despertó del golpe, no sabía si se encontraba inmersa en una tragedia griega o en una farsa romana, ya que lo último que recordaba a era su mundo interior, y ahora se encontraba en un sitio que se le hacía vagamente familiar. Una pequeña ventana, una austera silla, ella misma estaba acostada en una rígida cama. Apretó los ojos para no comenzar a llorar, tantos años como ser humano le habían marcado, y no tenía duda de donde se encontraba: los calabozos el sexto escuadrón.

-Ru-Rukia, ¿estás ya despierta? –preguntó tímidamente Renji que no se había separado de esos barrotes desde que la llevaron.

-Si –se incorporó- me duele mucho la cabeza.

-Esos ineptos del segundo escuadrón, te pegaron antes de capturarte –no quiso recordar aquella vez que él mismo fue a por ella a la tierra.

-No importa. Renji –no sabía como preguntarlo- ¿está todo bien? –el muchacho tuvo que interpretarlo como "¿está bien Miyako?".

-Si, si todo bien. Tu hermano está de camino, y –miró para todos lados, no estaba muy seguro de si alguien podría escucharlos- bueno, hablé con Ichigo y lo sabe todo –la culpabilidad podía con él.

-¡¡Renji!!

-No es momento de reproches, Rukia –le dijo con una voz tajante- ¿no te das cuentas que así es mejor?

-¡¿Y tu no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?! –le gritó furiosa.- ¡¡No era asunto tuyo!! ¡¡Era decisión mía!! –se calló un instante jadeante, estaba realmente furiosa- debí decírselo yo –siguió diciendo quedamente, en voz alta pero totalmente para ella misma.

-Lo siento Rukia, pero sentía que lo estaba traicionando y…

-¿Y no pensaste que me traicionabas a mi, Renji? –Abarai agachó la cabeza y estuvo callado durante un tiempo.

-Es distinto –musitó sin levantar la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? –estaba realmente furiosa- ¿por qué Renji? ¿por qué es distinto? ¿él es más importante que yo? –el Teniente apretaba los puños sin siquiera mirarla a cara.- ¿No te das cuenta? Me importa muy poco lo que pensaras pero no es sólo problema entre nosotros… lo sabes ¿no te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

-¡Tenía derecho a saberlo! –alzó la cabeza furioso.

-¡Y yo a decírselo! –sin querer salió a relucir el verdadero problema, ella no quería gritar eso.

-¡Gracias a él Mi…! –se paró en seco, enfadado o no, no quería meter más la pata- todo está bien, Rukia.

-¿No te das cuentas de lo que acabas de hacer? Ahora no me queda más alternativa, -se calló y sin mirarle siquiera continúo- márchate, Renji –le dio la espalda.

-No, déjame explicarte…

-¡¡Márchate!! Quiero –hizo una pausa, esas malditas lágrimas otra vez pedían paso- necesito estar sola.

-Está bien –comenzó a irse.

-Y Renji –le gritó al momento de recobrar la compostura, y sin girar la cara- no quiero que vuelvas más.

A las pocas horas, Rukia se sintió más animada, ya lo había cavilado todo, lo había pensado todo bien. Al momento de llegar el shinigami con su cena le pidió papel y lápiz. Tenía que atar los cabos.


	23. Mundo de cristal

**Siento mucho la tardanza, pero es que no me dejaba subir el capitulo!!!! Bueno, espero que os guste X**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**XXIII. Mundo de cristal. **

La pequeña Miyako se había acostumbrado rápidamente a decirle "papi" a Ichi-kun, sobre todo cuando quería algo, también le llamaba "papá" si algo no le gustaba, pero sobre todo, se había acomodado rápidamente a él mismo y a sus cambios de humor. Esa mañana se levantó solita, escuchó ruido en la cocina y fue a saludar a Bya-kun al cuarto de su madre, pero para su sorpresa la cama estaba hecha y no había ni rastro de su tío. El ruido de la cocina no podría ser otro que su padre, desde que la niña conocía a Byakuya –y ya iban siendo cinco años, toda una vida- no lo había visto cocinar nada, y como no se escuchaban voces, seguramente estaría Ichigo solo.

Kurosaki se había acostado en la cama de Rukia ¿para qué dormir en el sofá si tienes una cama? Al levantarse intentó dejarlo todo listo para marcharse con la pequeña, pero el problema estaba claro ¿cómo se lo diría a la niña? Iba a llevarle con unos desconocidos y la iba a dejar allí, no era justo para ella, pero era la mejor solución. Estaba planeando su estrategia mientras preparaba el desayuno, cuando escuchó claramente unos pequeños pasitos que se le acercaban, y sonrió.

-¿Papi? –preguntó la niña en la puerta, con Takara cogida de una pata. Ichigo aún no se había acostumbrado del todo a que lo llamara así, pero cada vez de se le hacía más familiar.- ¿Dónde está Bya-kun? –pero prefería que lo llamara "papi" a Ichi-kun, ya que había comprobado que como se le metiera un nombre a la niña en la cabeza, difícilmente se lo podría sacar. Byakuya ya lo sufría.

-Ha tenido que marcharse.

-¿Volverá pronto? –se sentó en una silla esperando el desayuno.

-No lo se –se giró y pensó la mejor manera de soltarlo todo.- ¿Sabes qué? –decidió planteárselo como un juego.

-¿Qué? –dijo mientras se comía una tostada.

-Nosotros también vamos a hacer un viaje.

-¡¿Si?! –la niña se alegró mucho, lo más lejos que había viajado en su vida fue una vez al monte con su madre y Rika.- ¿A dónde?

-Vamos a ir a Karakura –se sentó al lado suyo para desayunar con ella- es donde vivo yo, allí tienes más familia.

-¿Más familia? –Miyako estaba tan acostumbrada a vivir sola con su madre, y ver a su tío esporádicamente, así que nunca se había planteado el hecho de tener abuelos, primos, etc.

-Si, tienes un abuelo y dos tías –Ichigo nunca se había atrevido a hablar de su familia delante de Byakuya por si al noble se le ocurría alguna maldad insana, le tenía algo de pánico a sus extrañas ideas.- Y tienen muchas ganas de conocerte.

-¿De verdad? –a la pequeña se le iluminaron esos ojos que tanto se parecían a los de su padre.

-Si, y si te parece bien esta misma mañana saldremos a verlos… -la niña se levantó rápidamente del asiento y fue a su cuarto.- ¡¡No Miyako¡¡Espera¡¡Antes tienes que desayunar!! –le gritó mientras corría detrás de ella.

En casa de los Kurosaki había un escándalo tremendo. La noche anterior Ichigo había llamado y le había contado a su padre todo: ahora tenía una hija, una nieta para Isshin, el pelirrojo tuvo que esperar como unos diez minutos al teléfono mientras no paraba de repetir: "papá… papá… ¡¡papá!!", ya que el hombre estaba cantando y bailando alrededor del póster gigante de su fallecida esposa. Una vez que colgó, avisó a sus hijas, y una vez reunidas en el salón, les comunicó la buena nueva. La pequeña Yuzu se puso a cocinar como una loca hasta que se cayó rendida de sueño¿qué le gustaba comer a su nueva sobrina? Cómo no lo sabía había preparado casi de todo. Karin, se quedó sentada en el sofá algo perpleja y no paraba de repetir "Ichi-nii tiene una hija", aunque se lo figuraba, no era lo mismo que saberlo a ciencia cierta.

Esa mañana había un cartel en la puerta de la clínica Kurosaki: "Hoy cerramos, lo sentimos. Sólo atenderemos emergencias". En la casa sólo se encontraban las personas justas, ya que no querían agobiar a la niña, así Isshin correteaba por la casa sin saber muy bien que hacer, sólo de vez en cuando se pasaba por el póster de su mujer, gemía un rato y se disponía a ordenar el salón. Yuzu no salía de la cocina, desde que la noche anterior se cayó de sueño y no pudo seguir, se había agobiado mucho así que no paraba de hacer cosas. Y por último Karin, estaba sentada en el sofá con Chad hablando, hasta que decidió preguntarle a su padre una duda y así se pararía un poco, y dejaría de ponerla más nerviosa aún.

-¿Cómo has dicho que se llamaba la niña? –le gritó Karin.

-Miyako –su padre se paró en seco enfrente de la pareja.

-¿Sabes por qué se llama así?

-No, pero pronto se lo podrás preguntar, deben estar a punto de llegar –se abalanzó al póster gigante de su mujer- ¡Oh Masaki¡¡Una nieta de nuestro primogénito!!

-¡Cállate papá! –le gritó a su padre. Y dijo entre dientes:- me está volviendo loca.

-¡¡Una nieta!! –seguía gritando el buen hombre mientras lloraba- ¡¡seguro que nos encanta¡¡Masaki!!

-Aún no lo he asimilado, tengo una sobrina –dijo Karin, ignorando completamente a su padre, en su interior querría pegarle una patada, pero se contenía y no sabía muy bien porqué.

-Seguro que le gustarás mucho –le dijo Chad y le cogió de la mano.

-¡¡Yuzu!! –gritó Karin- ¡¡sal de la cocina¡¡nadie va a poder comerse todo eso!!.

Al poco tiempo, la puerta principal de la casa se abrió, y cierto pelirrojo y una niña muy esperada –con aspecto tímido y Takara bien abrazada- entraban por la puerta. Ichigo la tenía cogida por un hombro, pero antes de entrar al salón –donde imaginaba que estaba su familia- se agachó y miró a la niña a los ojos.

-¿Estas lista pequeña? –le preguntó, y la niña asintió con la cabeza.- Bien, vamos –le dijo mientras le cogía la mano.

Cuando entraron por la puerta, Yuzu salió de la cocina, se quitó el delantal y se quedo parada. Isshin, Chad y Karin, que estaban sentados en el sofá, se levantaron y no supieron bien que hacer. La niña se escondió detrás de las piernas de su padre y asomó la cabeza, sin dejar de apretar, ni por un solo segundo, a Takara.

Todos se quedaron bastante sorprendidos, la pequeña se parecía mucho más a su madre, no cabía duda, tenía ese mismo pelo rebelde con un mechón que le sobresalía. Estaba claro que se había peinado sola –o lo había hecho Ichigo-, ya que tenía dos coletas, una más alta que la otra. Sus ojos eran iguales que los de su padre, y por un momento todos creyeron morir cuando la vieron fruncir el ceño. Era una pequeña copia de Ichigo y Rukia, y al parecer estaba algo asustada.

-¡Hola Ichi-nii! –dijo Yuzu alegremente, luego se dirigió a la niña, se agachó para estar a su nivel y también la saludo.- ¡Hola Miyako-chan! Soy tu tía Yuzu.

-Hola –dijo la niña, estaba algo intimidada.

-Vamos, vamos –comenzó a decir Ichigo, mientras sonreía, dejando perplejos a sus familiares- nunca te he visto así Miyako –la aupó para darle confianza y fue él quien presentó a todos.

Las nuevas tías de Miyako no cabían en su asombro, no esperaban que su hermano hubiese asimilado tan rápidamente la paternidad, y que fuera tan cariñoso con la pequeña. Al fin y al cabo, sólo la conocía de hacía muy poco tiempo. Pero lo que ellas no captaron de inmediato –cosa que Chad si, conocía muy bien a su amigo como para que esto le pillara desprevenido- es que a Ichigo no le hacía falta acostumbrarse, ella era una pequeña Rukia en miniatura, al fin y al cabo la había criado la shinigami. El día que la conoció ya comenzó a pensar "qué haría yo si fuera su padre", y cuando se fue despavorido pensando que Renji ostentaba su paternidad, realmente nunca llegó a aceptarlo, sólo lo creía pues pensó que así sufriría menos.

Sin lugar a dudas, lo que más sorprendió a Miyako de todo lo que estaba viviendo ese día fue Kon. ¡Un peluche que habla! Es el sueño de todo niño, pero este al verla se puso a llorar como un loco histérico y a pegar a su padre, sin para de repetir: "¿Qué le has hecho a nee-san?", y cuando iba a comenzar a insultarle, Ichigo le pegó un puñetazo, guardándolo de paso en el armario. Esperando que se quedara inconciente al menos un buen rato.

A la hora de comer, a la niña se le había pasado ya timidez, e intentaron ponerse al día en todo lo posible. Esa misma tarde, Ichigo quería llevarla a conocer a Tetsu, el hijo de Ishida e Inoue, para que tuviera algún amigo con quien jugar, ya que él quería partir hacia la Sociedad de Almas lo antes posible. A la pequeña le alegró el poder tener algún amigo, ya que no podría ver a Daisuke y al resto de sus amigos durante unos días, que es lo que ella pensaba que iba a tardar.

Fueron a visitar a Inoue esa misma tarde, cuando llegaron Ichigo se sorprendió al ver a Ishida en casa, ya que sabía que trabajaba mucho y que normalmente estaba de guardia en el hospital, pero al parecer hoy tenía el día libre. Presentaron a los niños, y rápidamente se pusieron a jugar en el salón, por la salud de Tetsu, no era muy aconsejable dejarlos jugar fuera, así que adultos e infantes pasarían la tarde juntos.

-Se parece mucho a Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun –dijo Orihime.- Es muy guapa.

-Es sorprendente toda la historia –dijo Ishida.- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Ichigo les había contado todo, entre susurros y metáforas, para que la niña no se enterase de donde se encontraba realmente su madre, a cada palabra del pelirrojo sus amigos se asombraban más.

-Me gustaría ir lo más pronto posible a verla, pero claro, está Miyako –miró como la niña hacía un castillo con los juguetes de Tetsu- y no puedo dejarla con mi familia aún, no los conoce y se sentirá sola.

-No te preocupes, Kurosaki-kun –dijo Orihime- los niños se adaptan a todo pronto, ahora debes ir con Kuchiki-san. Te prometo que Tetsu y yo iremos a verla todos los días hasta que regreséis, así no se sentirá sola. Parece que se llevan muy bien –Ishida asintió con la cabeza.

-A esa edad es muy fácil hacer amigos ¿eh? –comentó en voz alta Ichigo.- Gracias por vuestro apoyo, esta noche llamaré a Renji, y mañana me marcharé. Miyako necesitará distraerse.

A Ichigo y a Miyako se les hizo algo tarde en casa de Inoue e Ishida, la chica insistió para que se quedaran a cenar, pero no podían, Yuzu los estaba esperando. Durante el camino el chico pensó en cómo decirle a la pequeña que se tenía que marchar, de hecho la niña no paraba de hablar de todo lo que había hecho con Tetsu y que su padre no había visto.

-Miyako –la niña dejo de parlotear.- ¿Sabes que tu madre ha ido a visitar a un familiar enfermo?

-Si, ha ido a cuidarlo.

-Pues, se ha puesto peor –la niña lo miraba expectante, no sabía a donde quería llegar- y me gustaría a verlo a él y a tu madre.

-¡Pues iremos! –dijo alegremente la niña.

-No, Miyako, solo puedo ir yo, tú no puedes venir conmigo.

-¿Por qué? –puso ojos de cordero.

-Porque es una enfermedad grave y no queremos que se te pegue y te puedas poner mala tu también.

-¿Entonces volveré con Rika?

-No, había pensado que te podrías quedar con tu abuelo y tus tías –Ichigo pensó que sería más productivo eso que decir "mi padre y mis hermanas", así se sentiría parte de la familia- sólo serán unos días.

-Vale –dijo refunfuñando.- ¿Cuándo te irías papi? –preguntó con un tono de voz que poco gustaba al pelirrojo.

-Mañana.

-¿Mañana? Es muy pronto…

-¿Pasado mañana sería mejor? -sonrió Kurosaki.

-Si –dijo algo más contenta la niña.

Esa misma noche, Sengo, interrumpió la cena de los Kurosaki, pero lejos de que alguien lo quisiera purificar, cuando el pequeño hollow sonrió dejando ver los huecos de sus dientes todos se rieron, y entendieron lo que Ichigo les había explicado: no era peligroso, pero debía estar vigilado, al fin y al cabo era un hollow.

Cuando la niña se hubo acostado –en la habitación de sus tías, donde antaño durmió su madre- el pelirrojo comenzó a explicarle a su familia cómo darle las pastillas a Miyako para el reiatsu, para que no se enterara y demás manías que había empezado a conocer en la niña. Una vez hubo terminado, llamó a Renji por teléfono.

-¡Ichigo! –le dijo el Teniente nada más coger el aparato- pensaba que me llamarías más tarde ¿lo has arreglado todo?

-Si, está todo listo.

-¿Cuándo vienes?

-Pasado mañana, sólo dime hora y lugar y allí estaré para que me abras la puerta.

-El Capitán cree que lo más oportuno sería que yo mismo en persona te trajera, están ocurriendo cosas extrañas, y prefiere asegurarse que vienes entero.

-¿Byakuya preocupándose por mi? Eso es más que nuevo, Renji.

-Bueno, ya sabes porqué es –se rió.

-¿Cómo esta Rukia?

-Bueno –la voz de Abarai se quebró- todo lo bien que puede, pero tiene extrañas ideas en la cabeza, no la culpo.

-Claro.

-Pasado mañana iré a tu casa a por ti, intentaré que sea temprano.

-Gracias, Renji.


	24. Desolado

**XXIV. Desolado. **

Esta vez, al ver partir a su padre, la pequeña Miyako no lloró, se quedaba con su familia. Le gustaba su tía Yuzu, le daba de comer mucho y todo estaba muy bueno. Karin tampoco estaba mal pero con todo el lío de su boda no estaba ella para hacerle demasiado caso a la pequeña, y Chad le había dirigido una o dos palabras, nada más, aún así había impresionado a la niña mucho. En cambio su abuelo, ese si que sabía divertirse, le contaba historias y jugaba con ella… ¡sin cansarse!. Pero realmente no pudo conocerlos tan bien como quisiera, ya que su padre siempre estaba encima de ella. Así que verle partir, por una parte era triste, pero por otra le gustaba estar con su nueva familia.

En cambio Ichigo si se sentía algo mal, no sabía si había hecho bien al dejar a la niña con su padre, al fin y al cabo ese viejo tiene más energía que todo un ejército junto, y eso siempre daba algo de miedo. Aún así, no le quedaba otra opción, ya que siempre sería mucho mejor el loco de su padre y no el "tendero sexy" de Urahara. En fin, no se iba muy tranquilo a la Sociedad de Almas, pero podría ser peor.

Renji estuvo muy callado y pensativo durante el trayecto, le dijo a Ichigo que Rukia ya estaba enterada de todo, pero que primero debía pasar por el despacho de su Capitán, que quería hablar con él. Pero lo único que hizo Byakuya fue darle una carta, al tiempo que le decía "medítalo", y luego se marchó para dejarlo solo y así que el chico pudiera leer tranquilamente, evidentemente el mensaje era de Rukia. .

A los diez minutos Ichigo salía con una gran mirada de ira de la habitación, buscando el reiatsu de Renji, que al parecer estaba en su despacho. Mejor. Nada más llegar, lo agarró del brazo, llegó a la celda donde se encontraba Rukia y lo apostilló en la puerta, bajo el juramento de que nadie le molestaría, ni el mismísimo Kuchiki Byakuya, de todas formas iba a ser rápido.

-¡Rukia! –la chica estaba sentada en una silla mirando a la pared, se giró para verlo, la voz del chico no sonaba muy alentadora.

-¿Ichigo? ¿Q-qué haces aquí? –tartamudeó pensando en si le habría pasado algo a la niña.- ¿Y… -se lo pensó mejor- está todo bien?

-Si, tranquila –cogió aire para gritar:- ¿¿Qué demonios es esto?? –le preguntó mientras en una mano sostenía la carta.

-Es –tomo aire, estar tanto tiempo sin hablar le hacía tener un fino hilillo de voz, así que tuvo que concentrarse para poder hablar en condiciones- lo mejor que podemos hacer.

-¿¡Tú quien diablos te crees que eres!? –la muchacha se quedó inmóvil, Kurosaki no paraba de gritarle, y no parecía tener fin- ¡¡eres la persona más egocéntrica e infantil que ha pasado por mi vida!! –se calmó durante un segundo- y pensar que yo esperaba…

-¡¡Ichigo!! –intentó subir el tono de voz pero le fue imposible, así que se sujetó fuertemente la garganta- yo sólo intentaba protegeros.

-¿Cómo? –comenzó a revolverse el pelo, no estaba más calmado, pero al menos había dejado de gritar- ¿cómo? –volvió a preguntar.

-Yo sólo…

-Primero –comenzó a decir, a modo de recordatorio, más bien para él mismo- te quedas embarazada de mí –se señaló a él mismo para darle énfasis a sus palabras-, y corres a tu maldito hermano para que te ayude en todo.

-Sólo él podía, tú no…

-¡¡Cállate Rukia!! –hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba así.- ¿Acaso no fue él la razón de que tu y yo no estuviéramos juntos?

-Nii-sama…

-Después, por tu culpa, Renji y yo nos peleamos –la chica agachó la cabeza-, y ahora no se que demonios le has hecho, pero se que has tenido que ser tú, sólo tú le afectas tanto.

-Renji nunca debió –musitó la muchacha.

-Nos ha costado años superar aquella noche, ¿y tú vienes ahora pensando que lo sabes todo? Él ha sido la única persona sincera en todo este asunto.

-Yo no podía…

-¡¡Por Dios Rukia!! ¡¡Deja de pensar en ti!! –el muchacho arrugó aún más la carta que sostenía en sus manos- ¡¡me has robado cinco años de la vida de mi hija!!

-¡Eso si que no! –gritó ella, con la voz que le quedaba- no me importa lo que me digas, fue la mejor opción y no pienso dejar que lo cuestiones.

-Nunca creí –comenzó a decir Ichigo, con verdadera decepción en la voz- que me subestimaras tanto, Rukia. Ni te creí capaz de hacerme tanto daño –la chica aún no sabía de que estaba hablando el muchacho.- Durante todos los días que he pasado con Miyako, en ningún momento quise echarte la culpa de nada, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que podía haberlo solucionado, y que tú sólo pensaste en ti al tomar todas las decisiones.

No pienses que voy a hacer caso de ninguna de las palabras que pones en esta carta –se la tiró dentro de la celda- de ninguna, Rukia ¿me oyes? –la chica seguía inmóvil.- Voy a sacarte de aquí, vas a volver con Miyako, y no quiero escuchar, ni leer, ninguna palabra que contradiga esto.

Y una vez acabe, ten por seguro, que las cosas no van a continuar como hasta ahora. No puedo creer –en ese momento se le quebró la voz a él también- ni por un segundo más, que me quieras. Y aunque sea verdad. Olvídate, yo no puedo amarte a ti.

Y así, sin más, salió de la estancia. Renji había escuchado toda la conversación paso a paso, no podía obviar tanto grito. Así que siguió al muchacho, en silencio, tan sólo para acompañarlo, sabía perfectamente como se sentía, o al menos pensaba que lo sabía. Ichigo le agradeció su preocupación, pero decidió no hablarle hasta que se le pasara un poco el enfadado. Su andadura les llevó al campo de entrenamiento del sexto escuadrón, por las horas que se encontraban, no había nadie. Era un basto campo verde, donde ambos pelirrojos se sentaron, y comenzaron a observar el cielo, inmersos en sus pensamientos.

-Siento que esto acabe así –dijo Ichigo rompiendo el silencio, sin mirar a su compañero aun.

-¿Qué crees que ha acabado? –le preguntó el Teniente con una mueca en la cara, y con la mirada fija en el cielo.

-Mi historia con Rukia –agachó la cabeza-, ahora sólo nos une Miyako.

-Desde luego, sigues siendo un ingenuo –hizo una mueca Abarai- sólo estas enfadado con ella. No tengo ni la más remota idea de que ponía esa carta, pero la perdonarás pronto –Ichigo sonrió levemente- como ya lo he hecho yo.

Rukia puede llegar a parecer muy egoísta, y una persona que toma decisiones sin contar con los demás. Puede parecer muy soberbia –Kurosaki lo miraba atentamente, y escuchaba con recelo cada palabra que salía de su boca.- Pero créeme, Ichigo, te puedo asegurar que cada decisión que ha tomado lo ha hecho pensando en ti, y en la niña –hasta ese momento Renji tan sólo miraba el cielo, ahora decidió mirar a su sorprendido amigo, sabía perfectamente que todo lo que estaba diciendo no era nada ajeno para el chico, pero, a veces, las cosas hay que recordarlas.- Pronto te darás cuenta de eso, al principio cuesta demasiado entenderla, pero al tiempo no te sorprende tanto.

-Lo se, no me dices nada nuevo –sonrió aún más Kurosaki.

-Una vez le di un buen consejo ¿sabes?

-¿Cual?

-Que cargara más sus preocupaciones en ti o en mí.

-Por lo que veo no lo ha hecho.

-Sí, si lo hizo, durante un tiempo, pero algo pasó que volvió a ser la misma Rukia de antes.

-Creo que puedo saber que fue –musitó Ichigo.

-Ahora ya no importa –Renji se levantó, y le dio una palmada a su amigo en el hombro- pronto todo pasará.


	25. La carta de Rukia

**XV. La carta de Rukia. **

"_Ichigo, tan bien como yo conoces esa sensación de tener que proteger algo que te importa más que uno mismo. No hace falta que me lo cuestione, lo se, lo he visto miles de veces en tus ojos, tu mirada es como un libro abierto aunque tu no quieras aceptarlo. Hubo un tiempo que viviste sólo para proteger a los demás, incluso de ti mismo. Y hasta hubo un tiempo en que me pediste seguir más tiempo a tu lado, sólo porqué así podías proteger a los que más querías. Se que entiendes este sentimiento, y se que no lo cuestionaras. Lo que aún no comprendo es como no lo intuiste en mí. _

_No hace falta que te lo diga, ya sabes que Miyako es tu hija. Siento no poder habértelo dicho yo, pero las cosas han salido así. Sí, es tuya y puedes odiarme por todo el tiempo que me quede de vida por haberte robado sus cinco primeros años. Espero que puedas disfrutar los siguientes. Le he contado muchas historias sobre ti, conoce tu vida casi de memoria, pregúntale y verás, te sorprenderá escucharla relatar, es muy lista y siempre te ha echado de menos. Ignoro si se lo has dicho o no, pero deberías, ahora le va a hacer falta tenerte a su lado, más que nunca. _

_Quiero explicarte el porqué, y quiero que lo entiendas. Si me he decidido por una carta ha sido por varias razones: primero por no terminar gritándome contigo, también porqué quiero que lo sepas todo, que no se me olvide nada, y porqué no se si estás enfadado, no se si quieres hablar o no conmigo y yo no tengo ya tiempo que darte, ni que compartir contigo. _

_El día que supe que estaba embarazada, estaba contigo ¿sabes? Recuerdo aquel momento sin proponérmelo, esta grabado a fuego en mi memoria. Entonces supe que tenía que protegeros, a ti y a Miyako, como fuera. Me odiarás por no contártelo y correr a nii-sama, lo se. Pero debes comprender algo durante todo este relato, decírtelo era igual que matarte, y hoy por hoy sigue siendo igual. Se que te sonará duro, o casi incomprensible, pero no podía dejarte, no sabía qué hacer para separarme de ti, y tu mismo me lo pusiste en bandeja. Una vez que me dejaste, todo fue relativamente fácil, mucha gente comenzó a darme de lado, y gracias a eso pude escabullirme para hacer mil pruebas, y después hacerme la muerta, esconderme en el mundo humano. El lugar donde vivo no es casualidad, quería estar cerca de ti, pero a la vez lejos. Los primeros años los pasé algo acobardada, y pensando que me había equivocado, que lo mejor habría sido marcharme lejos, muy lejos, pero no pude, algo me lo impedía. _

_Quiero decirte que si me hubiesen dejado tener a Miyako en la Sociedad de Almas nunca te lo hubiese ocultado, no lo hice por placer, fue una necesidad. ¿Sabes? parece que te estoy viendo gritándome, diciéndome que tú podrías haber sobrevivido, que tú podrías haberlo controlado todo, que ya has vencido a la Sociedad de Almas, y que lo volverías a hacer. Pero no me arrepiento, he podido vivir cinco años con la niña que de otra manera hubiéramos malvivido, seguramente huyendo de los que ahora son tus amigos. Y tú has vivido unos buenos años tranquilo en los que no si se me echaste de menos, tú y yo no acabamos justamente bien. _

_El tiempo que le resta es tuyo, úsalo bien. Te preguntarás porqué te digo esto, te explicaré todo. No encuentro más salida al problema, Ichigo. No hay manera que me perdonen, no hay manera para que no pueda salir de todo esto sin ser condenada, o bien a muerte, sino a toda mi vida en la Torre del Arrepentimiento. No puedes hacer nada, ni tú, ni nii-sama. Si se llegan a enterar de la existencia de la niña sería peor, no quiero ni imaginar lo que podrían hacerle. Si la mataran, Ichigo, me moriría con ella, y eso no puedo soportarlo. Debes protegerla, ahora te toca a ti. Por todo esto, te pido y te suplico, aunque se que no tengo derecho a hacerlo, que dejes que cumpla mi condena, que no hables con nadie de que la niña es tuya y mía. No te preocupes de su energía espiritual, he hablado con nii-sama y va a quitársela con ayuda de Urahara. Lo siento, pero no queda otra alternativa. _

_Déjame morir, Ichigo, y así salvaré a nuestra hija. Por favor, no te entrometas, no me intentes salvar, esta vez no puedes, esta vez es cosa mía, debo protegeros yo. _

_Una vez me dijeron: "Con una mentira suele irse muy lejos, pero sin esperanzas de volver", y creo que me la he repetido mil veces, y no encuentro frase que lo resuma mejor._

_Quisiera pedirte algo más, no dejes que se olvide de mí, ni que me odie, ni que siga ningún ejemplo mío, he metido la pata en casi todos los aspectos. Cuando le digas todo esto, regálale un gato, nunca le he dejado tener uno, pero esta vez lo va a necesitar. Estaba esperando a que fuera más mayor, y que así tuviera alguna responsabilidad, pero creo que eso yo ya no lo voy a poder ver. Le encantan las películas de dibujos, pero tiene un problema, es que le encanta verlas una y otra vez, aún no he conseguido que las intercale, así que el único truco que se me ocurrió fue esconderle la que más viera en ese momento, sino sería un gran problema para ella y para mí. Decidí que era lo mejor una noche que me desperté, escuché ruidos en su habitación y entre asustada. Pero la niña estaba recitando los diálogos de "El castillo ambulante". ¡¡Imagínate!! Me pegue un susto de mil demonios, y hasta que pude identificar con quien estaba soñando, pasó un buen rato. Esa misma noche escondí la película, están todas en un doble suelo que tiene mi armario. Aunque te debo advertir que con las películas que salen gatos es especialmente obsesiva y puede verlas miles y miles de veces. Puede llegar a ser una tortura, cuídate de ese detalle ¿vale? _

_Si decides llevártela contigo a Karakura, por favor, no la separes de Daisuke durante mucho tiempo, es su mejor amigo y no soportaría saber que están separados. Se conocen desde que nacieron, aunque Daisuke nació unas horas antes. Es una larga historia que puedes preguntarle a Rika. Rika… ella es como otra hija, aún no se cómo lo va a hacer ella para criar a un bebe, y eso que es mucho mayor que tú. Por favor, échale un vistazo de vez en cuando, que no haga tonterías. Me gustaría que mi parte de la tienda se la quedara ella, la hemos levantado entre las dos y se lo merece. _

_Bueno, creo que no tengo más recados que mandarte. Sólo que quieras mucho a Miyako, ella no tiene la culpa de todo esto. Si necesitas echarle la culpa a alguien, sabes que es sólo mía._

_La carta iba a acabar así, tú no lo sabes ni lo puedes saber, pero ha estado acabada desde hace horas, pero aquí el tiempo pasa despacio y te deja tiempo para pensar. Y ahora que se que no volveré a hablar contigo, necesito decirte algo más. _

_Siempre te he querido, aunque estuviera lejos, aunque pasaran los años, aunque hiciera estupideces, no ha importado el tiempo ni la distancia. Y ahora que la has parado, yo tengo que volver a separarnos. Lo siento, Ichigo. _

_Kuchiki Rukia." _


	26. Me dan miedo las noches

XXVI. Me dan miedo las noches.

Las cosas no habían salido del todo bien para Soi Fong. Cuando ella se enteró de que Kuchiki Rukia seguía viva, en ningún momento se propuso capturarla, pensó en hablar con su hermano y que él se ocupara del tema. Ahora bien, cuando Yoruichi apareció en escena llevándose a la pequeña de los Kuchiki, sus hombres comenzaron a murmurar y a especular porqué su Capitana no hacía nada. Así que no le quedó más remedio que comunicárselo al Comandante General.

Yamamoto no quería iniciar ninguna acción contra la muchacha, ya que conocía la historia casi de memoria. Pero el Seretei es una jaula de grillos, un nido de cotillas, chismosas y marujas. Aunque ¿Quién puede reprochárselo? Se pasan toda la vida aburridos, y para una vez que tienen un buen cotilleo lo tenían que exprimir.

Así, en cuestión de muy poco tiempo, cada Capitán, Teniente, Oficial y shinigami raso, conocía la situación de Kuchiki Rukia, y dejando así a su familia en muy mal estado. Era un escándalo que ahora fuese humana y ¡vete tu a saber porqué! Se empezó a especular el origen de la huida de la chica, y conversaciones que empezaron de manera muy lógica, acabaron de la manera más loca y desajustada.

-A mi me ha dicho un Oficial de su escuadrón, que había pasado mucho tiempo en la tierra –comenzaba a decir una shingiami, que estaba sentada en el comedor del décimo escuadrón, se llamaba Joruri- así que, estaba cansada de ser shinigami y quería ser humana.

-¡Lo mismo se enamoró de un humano! –gritó una chica entusiasmada.

-Deja de leer libros románticos, Eri-chan –le regañó la chica que estaba hablando en un principio.- ¡Nadie se puede enamorar de un humano!

-No, no es eso –interrumpió otro, moreno y con gafas- me han dicho que su hermano era muy exigente y que decidió marcharse porque no lo soportaba mas.

-¿Te irías tú por eso al mundo humano? –comentó Eri-chan a su amiga.

-¡¡Que va!! Lo mío es más creíble –le respondió divertida Joruri.

-Bueno, vale –contestó el shinigami de las gafas- os voy a contar la verdad –dijo muy flojito- pero no se lo contéis a nadie… ¡estaba liada con su hermano!

-¡¡¿¿No??!! –gritaron las dos chicas a la vez.

-Si –continuó- pero la pilló con su Teniente, y ella decidió hacerse la muerta, antes de que él mismo la matara.

-¡Eso te lo has inventado Inoguchi! –le gritó su Teniente mientras le pegaba en la cabeza. Había estado muy atenta a toda la conversación.

-No, no, Fukutaicho, esta historia es cierta, me lo dijo un shinigami del quinto escuadrón, que es íntimo amigo del hermano del mayordomo que trabajaba en casa de los Kuchiki por aquella época.

Matsumoto no se quedó muy convencida con esa explicación, así que se sentó en la mesa donde comían y cotilleaban sus subordinados para sopar un poco.

-Y yo que pensaba que estaba liada con Ichigo, pero no puede ser, ya que él no sabe nada de ella desde que desapareció –comenzó a contar la Teniente.- lo se porqué todos los años los veo al menos una vez, y a mi no me va a engañar.

-Cierto, Fukutaicho.

-Pero no se, ¿hablas del shinigami sustituto? –Rangiku asintió con la cabeza- pues no creo, es humano, a mi me parece más mono el Teniente Abarai.

-Tu siempre igual Eri-chan, que manía con los humanos…

El décimo escuadrón, era tan sólo un ejemplo más de lo que se había convertido el Seretei. Bueno, salvo la compañía de Zaraki Kempachi –que todo sea dicho- le importaban más bien poco todas esas nimiedades. Lo único que había pedido el Capitán era que lo avisaran si Ichigo volvía a aparecer para salvar –de nuevo- a esa chica.

La captura de Kuchiki Rukia fue el tema de conversación que todos estaban esperando. Se hizo de la manera más segura, ya que con ella estaba una ex Capitana. Se esperó pacientemente a que el escuadrón número doce captara su reitasu para bajar a atraparla. Ya que siendo humana no podía pasar al Seretei, salvo que tuviera energía espiritual, y Rukia carecía de ella. Así, en el instante que se convirtió en shinigami, y pudieron captar su energía espiritual, la gran mayoría del segundo escuadrón –que era al que le correspondía- bajo a capturarla, mientras Yoruichi desparecía de escena.

Cuando Urahara vio entrar a su amiga por la puerta, él ya lo sabía todo. Soi Fong –muy a su pesar, ya que no era muy amiga del tendero- le había informado ya de todo, pidiendo de manera expresa que tanto él como su amiga se apartaran. Así lo quería el Capitán Kuchiki. Y aunque el primer impulso de ambos fue acudir a Ichigo, pronto supieron que él ya lo sabía, y que una nueva persona con energía espiritual había llegado a la ciudad.

El revuelo que se había formado en la Sociedad de Almas, también era por otras razones. Desde que el traidor Aizen condenara por primera vez a Kuchiki Rukia, y destruyera la Cámara de los 46, las cosas habían cambiado. El gotei 13 seguía protegiendo a la Sociedad de Almas, y la Cámara decidiendo, pero en caso de juicios a shinigamis, se había hecho más público. En antaño, el acusado no acudía ni podía estar delante, y sólo una persona representativa podía apelar o no. Ahora, escucharían a Rukia, y ella misma podría o no, defenderse de lo que se le acusa, cosa que en principio, no estaba muy clara.

En ninguna parte del informe del segundo escuadrón se hablaba de Miyako, cuestión que tranquilizó tanto a Byakuya, como a Ichigo, si había algo primordial en este caso, era que la niña quedara a un lado. Aunque Kurosaki no estaba realmente de acuerdo con esa cuestión.

-No entiendo que problema le ves al asunto, Byakuya –le decía Ichigo, que ya llevaba un buen tiempo discutiendo con él por el asunto de su hija.- Si todo esto saliera a la luz, quizás la niña podría vivir mejor y más vigilada.

-Kurosaki, también cabe la posibilidad de que la maten, y no quiero correr ese riesgo.

-Te aseguro que no la van a matar.

-Pero creo que lo mejor es sellarle la energía espiritual, así no podrán saber de ella.

-Me da igual lo que opines, Byakuya, no vamos a sellarle nada. Soy su padre y yo decido por ella –dijo tajantemente mientras el noble seguía mirándolo con desprecio.- Y ya que tú no vas a hacer nada, ni por ella, ni por Rukia, ya lo haré yo.

La única razón por la que el noble soportaba a Kurosaki, y se preocupaba un poco por él era esa. Él, como cabeza de la familia Kuchiki, no podía defender a su hermana ante nadie, sería deshonrar su apellido, así que simplemente será un observador pasivo de lo que ocurra. En cambio, Kurosaki, se había hecho un hueco en la Sociedad de Almas, hasta ser una persona muy respetada. Los había salvado del caos en muchas ocasiones, y lo escucharían como si fuera una de las personas más importantes de todo el Seretei. Él podría cuidar de Miyako, y defender a Rukia ante la cámara. Por eso, y sólo por eso, Kuchiki Byakuya se preocupaba por él. Una vez que acabase todo el proceso, tendría que soportarlo, al fin y al cabo –y por mucho que le doliese- era el padre de su sobrina.

Al salir de la mansión Kuchiki, ya había anochecido. Ichigo sabía que el día siguiente sería uno muy importante. Juzgarían a Rukia y aún no había decidido qué hacer. Sus pies caminaban solos por el Seretei, mientras pensaba en qué y cómo hacerlo. Muchos shinigamis pasaban a su lado y lo saludaban con respeto, se había hecho respetar entre ellos. Sin saber bien cómo, estaba plantado en las puertas del Sexto escuadrón, y sabía perfectamente porqué. Necesitaba tenerla cerca para poder pensar con claridad. Se acercó lentamente a la celda donde estaba Rukia. Escondió su reiatsu todo lo posible, para que ella no lo notara. Pero Rukia acababa de obtener de nuevo sus poderes y no lo podía sentir por mucho que quisiera, estaba desentrenada.

Ichigo observó a lo lejos la puerta que daba a la celda. Seguramente estaría todo oscuro. No había ningún shinigami apostillado y vigilando, ella no podía huir. Se acercó lentamente a la entrada, sin saber muy bien que hacer, cuando escuchó un silencioso ruido que conocía bastante bien, ya que sólo lo había escuchado una vez en su vida, pero se le quedó clavado en su memoria: Rukia estaba llorando. Ella odiaba llorar, casi tanto como darle la razón, así que, durante todos los años que la había conocido, sólo la vio llorar una vez. No hacía apenas ruido, sólo de vez en cuando se escuchaba un pequeño suspiro seguido de un gemido. Tras volverlo a escuchar, ya no tenía dudas, así que decidió entrar.

Cuando abrió la puerta todo estaba oscuro, todo, salvo un leve haz de luz que entraba por la diminuta ventana, que iluminaba la silla donde ella solía sentarse. No estaba en la cama, y a priori le fue difícil ubicarla. Tras unos pocos segundos, pudo saber donde estaba: en la esquina izquierda, hecha un ovillo de lana, tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared y las rodillas en el pecho. Rodeando sus piernas estaban sus brazos, y segundos antes a que Ichigo entrara tenía la cabeza hundida en ellas.

Ahora, había levantado la cara, para ver quien era, mientras se secaba las furtivas lágrimas. Ichigo se quedó mirándola sin saber qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar. Pocas horas antes le había gritado y maldecido. Y ahora no sabía que hacer. Así que se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose en la pared lo más cerca de ella que pudo, imitando la posición de Rukia.

Permanecieron callados durante un buen rato, hasta que Ichigo rompió el silencio.

-¿Sabes que fui el día del cumpleaños de Miyako a veros? –la pregunta era retórica, sabía de sobra que sí. Ichigo sólo quería decirle todo lo que estaba pensando, y sabía que Rukia escucharía atentamente.- El día anterior lo decidí, no tenía claro si quería o si debía ir, pero me levanté y vi a mi hermana y a Chad. Me recordaron a ti y a mi en nuestros mejores tiempos –el chico aún no había mirado a Rukia, tan sólo hablaba al aire, sabiendo que ella le escuchaba.

Esa noche, cuando le dije a mi familia que iría a verte, todos me preguntaron algo tan evidente y en lo que yo no había caído, que me sentí el hombre más tonto del mundo. "¿Qué le vas a comprar?" me preguntaron. Y yo pensé ¿Qué diablos se le compra a una niña de cinco años? Estaba muy perdido, Rukia. Así que llamé a Inoue, ella tiene un hijo y sabría mejor que yo qué regalarle –hizo una pequeña pausa, para tomar aire y seguir con su historia.- Así que al día siguiente, ella y Tatsuki, me acompañaron a buscar un regalo para Miyako –en ese momento un flash le vino a la cabeza y cambió radicalmente el tema.- Por cierto, ¿sabías que Tatsuki está enamorada de Renji?

-No –dijo entre susurros la chica.

-Claro, ¿cómo lo ibas a saber? Has estado tantos años desaparecida.

La pequeña Kuchiki agachó la cabeza, entre sus piernas, se sentía derrotada. Se había perdido tantas cosas, y todo había cambiado tanto que no se sentía con fuerzas para continuar. Sin su hermano a su lado, sin Rika, sin Renji, sin Miyako y sin Ichigo. Ella siempre había sido autosuficiente, pero en ese momento, y aquella noche, deseaba tener alguien a su lado.

-Me siento abrumado, Rukia –la chica seguía callada-, ahora tengo una hija de cinco años, y no me he hecho a la idea. Pensé que iba a ser más fácil contigo, pero al llegar me encuentro con esa estúpida carta ¿estás loca o qué? –ahora si miraba atentamente a la shinigami.- No pienso dejar que te hagan nada, ahora no. Acabo de volver a encontrarte, ¿y quieres que deje que ese consejo de estúpidos decida tu futuro sin entrometerme? –el chico se rascó la cabeza torpemente.- Cuando todo esto acabe, te juro que voy a hacer que entres en razón, Rukia.

El silencio los volvió a inundar, ahora le tocaba a la chica romperlo de la mejor manera que supiera. Ichigo esperaba que se disculpara o que le dijera que fue una locura transitoria, pero no, no fue esa su respuesta.

-¿Qué pasó con el regalo?

-¿Qué? –le preguntó Ichigo algo desconcertado.

-Si, con el regalo de Miyako ¿qué pasó?

-Pues, al final no me sirvieron de ayuda –se rió el chico recordando aquel día.- Inoue insistía en que le comprara una cocinita de juguete, pero me pareció que eso le hacía más ilusión a ella que nadie. Tatsuki nunca ha sido muy buena con los regalos, así que pensó que cualquier muñeca que estuviera de moda valdría, pero a mi no –apoyó la cabeza en la pared.- Y al final, fue el pequeño Tetsu quien me dio la solución a todo el problema.

-¿Tetsu?

-El hijo de Ishida e Inoue. Mientras estábamos en una tienda, mirando y mirando –se le hizo agotador-, creí que cualquier cosa valdría, cuando el pequeño cogió un peluche, como no era de un gato lo descarté, pero luego pensé que Takara no podía ser sustituida, así que volví a mirar el peluche otra vez –el chico hizo una pausa recordando el momento.

-Bueno, ¿y cómo es el peluche? –Rukia estaba tan inmersa en la historia que se le olvidaron las lágrimas.

-Era un ratón, con unos mofletes gorditos, me hizo mucha gracia y tenía la aprobación de Tetsu, así que lo compré. Pero lo tuve que envolver yo –dijo recordando el desastre que armó.

-¿Le gustó a Miyako?

-No lo se, aún no se lo he dado –Rukia se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso.- Aquella noche, cuando llegué, la niña estaba encerrada en su habitación, y Renji me lo contó todo. Una vez que la volví a ver, me pareció muy poca cosa –volvió a mirar a la shinigami que estaba totalmente atenta a su historia.- Ahora era mi hija, ¿y le iba a regalar el peluche de un ratón? Por muy gordito y adorable que fuera… dios mío Rukia ¡estuve a punto de regalarle un ratón a nuestra hija!

"Nuestra hija" se clavó en sus cabezas a fuego. Era la primera vez que hablaban tranquilamente tras la noticia. Todavía les costaba adaptarse.

-Idiota –le dijo Rukia.- A Miyako le hubiese encantado, en una de sus películas sale un ratón y está totalmente loca por él –suspiró-, si hasta ha hecho prometer a Takara que será vegetariano.

-Vegetariana, es chica.

-¿También te ha convencido a ti? –ambos sonrieron.

-Cuando volvamos se lo daré.

-Le encantará.

El silenció volvió a inundar la estancia, haciendo que ambos se quedaran fijamente mirándose. Ichigo se acercó todo lo que pudo a los barrotes, y Rukia, mucho más lentamente, hizo lo mismo. Y como pudo apoyó su cabeza lo más cerca del chico que pudo, mientras éste intentaba cogerle la mano.

-No me vuelvas a asustar así –le susurró Ichigo.

-Lo intentaré.


	27. ¿Por quien doblan las campanas?

XXVII. ¿Por quien doblan las campanas?

En la mañana que iban a juzgar a Rukia, se había desencadenado, muy temprano, una discusión en la habitación de Kurosaki Ichigo, donde ahora dormía su hija, mientras él no estaba. Al sonido del griterío, a las ocho de la mañana, Isshin corrió a ver qué ocurría. Al abrir la puerta se encontró una escena muy peculiar, había un pequeño peluche de un león de felpa llorando y revolcándose por el suelo mientras gritaba "nee-san, nee-san". Miyako también lloraba, pero sin decir nada, simplemente tenía a Takara bien abrazada.

Y por último estaba el causante de todo el alboroto: Sengo, que en una esquina de la habitación los miraba sin poder, siquiera, parpadear ¿qué había dicho él para que estuvieran así? Antes de que el abuelo de la niña pudiera reaccionar, sus hijas también estaban en la puerta, y antes de que Karin le diera una patada a Kon o a Sengo –difícil decisión-, Isshin la detuvo y preguntó que diablos estaba pasando allí.

Más o menos, a la misma hora, en la Sociedad de Almas se abría la puerta de la prisión del sexto escuadrón, para llevar a Kuchiki Rukia ante la Cámara de los 46, escoltada de Abarai Renji y Kurosaki Ichigo. Su hermano no podía interferir por ella, así que esperaba –algo nervioso- en dicha cámara, para ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos. Aún así, sus acompañantes tuvieron que dejarla sola cuando se acercaron a la Cámara, y Rukia los miró con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca, ahora le tocaba a ella esperar.

La noche de Rukia había sido tranquila, una vez que lo aclaró todo con Ichigo, no se dijeron ni una sola palabra más y ella se durmió acurrucada a su lado, pero el muchacho no pudo dormir, él tenía que preparar su estrategia, y todo sea dicho, no las tenía todas consigo. Pero si salía mal, siempre podía salir de la Cámara a espadazo limpio, era su última opción, pero no la había descartado en ningún momento.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Isshin mientras se dirigía a abrazar a Miyako, y ya de paso pisaba al pobre Kon, que ya ni sentía ni padecía.

-¡Se-se-sengo! –dijo la niña sin dejar de sollozar y se abrazó a su abuelo sin dejar a un lado a Takara.

-Vamos, Miyako, tranquilízate –Isshin no paraba de abrazarla y le echó una mirada de reproche al pequeño hollow.- Yuzu, ve a hacerle una infusión a la niña.

-Claro –dijo su tía mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

Rukia oteó a lo lejos la Torre del Arrepentimiento, justo antes de entrar al edificio donde se hacían todas las reuniones de la Cámara de los 46. Una gran puerta plateada la separaba de los que podrían ser, en poco tiempo, sus verdugos. Un estridente ruido hizo que la chica reaccionara al ver como las dos moles de metal se abrían lentamente. No quería mirar. Ella no quería mirar. Así que agachó la cabeza y esperó a que uno de sus acompañantes le indicara que debía caminar. Entró con paso lento, pero decidido al interior, en ese instante sólo observaba el suelo, de un mármol blanco con vetas grises, donde incluso podía reflejarse, pero en ese instante, cayó en la cuenta "soy una Kuchiki" se dijo a sí misma, y alzó mirada desafiante a las cuarenta y seis personas que la observaban de arriba abajo. Se encontraba en el centro de un sala redonda, al frente, como si de un anfiteatro se tratara estaban los miembros de las cámaras y atrás suya y a los lados todos los shinigamis que podían asistir: Capitanes, Tenientes, Oficiales y personas de prestigio dentro de la Sociedad de Almas.

La sala seguía la estética del lugar, una estancia amplia y fría, donde las personas no tenían asiento propio, sino como si de unas gradas se tratara, los asientos estaban asignados por la costumbre, ya no por el protocolo. Si se buscase algún color reinante en el entorno, ese sería sin duda el blanco, al igual que ocurría en el resto de edificios de la Sociedad de Almas. No había nada que decorase, nada que lo hiciese habitable o confortable, era ante todo, austero. En lo alto de la cúpula había un orificio por el cual se podía contemplar el cielo azul, sin nubes, haciendo un efecto de estar bajo tierra entre esas paredes de mármol blanco. La sensación general de los presentes era de una inconmensurable tensión que cortaba el ambiente.

La muchacha buscó con la mirada a alguien conocido, la primera persona fue su hermano. "Gracias, nii-sama" pensó Rukia, y sus ojos instintivamente reflejaron su pensamiento. Byakuya tenía esa mirada lánguida que sólo él sabía conseguir, la cabeza alta y ningún gesto podía atisbarse en su rostro-ya bien fuera de alegría o de pena-, pero en cambio, su hermana, notó una pequeña mirada de complicidad que la hizo sentir mucho más segura. Desde la primera vez que se vio en esa situación, hasta ahora, su relación había cambiado mucho.

A la derecha de su hermano, tal y como mandaba el protocolo, se encontraba su Teniente: Abarai Renji. Al mirarlo Rukia sintió una punzada de remordimiento por todo lo que le había dicho, no tenía muy claro si él la entendía o no, sólo sabía que en ese momento estaba en esa sala para apoyarla y se lo agradecía. Si salía con vida de todo esto, tendría que hacer algo para que la perdonase, ahora que había vuelto a tener contacto con él, no quería perderlo.

Después, su mirada se posó en decenas de miradas conocidas, la Capitana Unohana, que tenía ese semblante de paz que a todo el mundo reconforta, le regaló una de sus sonrisas; a su lado Isane la miraba complacientemente. Su ex Capitán, Ukitake, no podía faltar, le saludó con la mano, mientras dos personas muy conocidas para ella se peleaban por saludarla primero. Así, poco a poco observó que la mayoría de personas importantes se encontraban presentes, salvo uno ¿dónde se había metido Ichigo?

Por más que buscara no encontraba al pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido, no estaba, no se encontraba. No se podía haber perdido, la última vez que lo vio –hace escasos diez minutos- caminaba a su lado con Renji, no era posible qué se hubiese despistado. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido Ichigo?

La niña no dejó de llorar hasta que se hubo tomado lo que su tía Yuzu le había preparado. Mientras tanto, Karin tenía cogido por el pescuezo al pequeño Sengo, y Kon ya no gritaba y lloraba, ahora sólo sollozaba y de vez en cuando decía: "nee-san ¿dónde estás?". Isshin al ver que interrogando a su nieta no iba a sacar nada, decidió hablar con el hollow.

-A ver, Sengo ¿qué has hecho para que se pusieran así?

-No lo ze –contestó ceceando, y era más que cierto, el pequeño hollow no entendía qué había dicho él para que tanto la niña como el peluche se pusieran así.

-Bueno, cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

-Puez yo venía a zaludar a Miyako para darle una buena noticía –tragó saliva mirando la cara de asesina de Karin.

-¡Vamos, no tenemos todo el día! –le dijo la chica que lo tenía bien cogido.

-¿Qué buena noticia? –le preguntó Isshin, haciendo gala de una paciencia que nadie conocía.

-Que ze dize en Hueco Mundo qué van a matar a la mujer mala de la fregona, y todoz eztamoz muy contentoz –sonrió dejando ver los pocos dientes que tenía, mientras Miyako lloraba mas fuerte, Kon se volvía a revolcar; y ahora, Isshin, Karin y Yuzu comenzaban a ponerse colorados de rabia, no sabían quien era "la mujer mala de la fregona", pero por los sollozos de Kon, estaba bastante claro. Pero Sengo, en su infinita insensatez, siguió relatando:- y yo no ce bien porqué están tan contentos en Hueco Mundo, supongo porqué así habrá un shinigami menos, pero yo estoy contento porqué me daba mucho miedo y nunca más me pegará con una frego—au –antes de que acabara la frase, Karin le hundió la cabeza en el suelo- due-le.

-Y más te va a doler… -le dijo la chica.

-¡Karin! –le dijo su padre muy serio- déjalo, coge a Sengo y llévatelo al salón, tenemos que hablar con él –hizo una pausa mirando a su otra hija- Yuzu, quédate con Miyako.

-Claro, no hay problema –dijo la pequeña de las hermanas Kurosaki, mientras la otra salía arrastrando al hollow por la puerta.

-Miyako –le dijo su abuelo- te prometo que no le pasará nada a tu madre –la niña no dijo nada, sólo lo miró expectante.

Mientras, abajo, Kurosaki Isshin y Kurosaki Karin pensaban sacarle toda la información que tuviera esa cabecita hueca que pertenecía a Sengo. El pobre hollow le dijo todo lo que sabía, al fin y al cabo, no era tanto, pero puso en sobre aviso a la familia Kurosaki. Al poco tiempo le dejaron marchar, bajo promesa de subir y disculparse con Miyako, después de todo, tenía que entender que "la mujer mala de la fregona" era su madre. Sengo lo entendió enseguida, tras una larga charla y subió corriendo a ver a su amiga.

-¿Sabías que el asunto era tan grave? –le preguntó Karin a su padre. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de su salón.

-No, tanto, pero podía imaginármelo, ya has visto todo el follón que ha montado tu hermano.

-Pero Ichi-nii es un exagerado, ya sabes cómo se pone con los asuntos de Rukia-chan.

-Pero está vez es grave, Karin, esperemos que pueda hacer algo.

-Esperemos –repitió su hija.

-¿Tienes claro lo que tenemos que hacer nosotros ahora?

-Sí –dijo asintiendo la cabeza, para hacer más énfasis.

-Pues, ¿a qué estás esperando para llamar a Tatsuki? –su hija se levantó rápidamente para ir al teléfono.- ¡¡Intentad salir lo antes posible!!


	28. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

**XXVIII. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?**

-¡Karin! –le gritó Tatsuki- ¡conduces igual que tu padre!

-¿Rápido?

-Fatal –ambas morenas se miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

-Son los nervios, con la boda, mi nueva sobrina, y ahora todo el lio este de Ichi-nii con Rukia-chan¿no podrían haber esperado unos meses? –suspiró mientras adelantaba peligrosamente a un camión- solo unos meses…

-No, si al final han hecho todo esto sólo por fastidiar –dijo muy divertida Tatsuki.

-¡Cállate! –Karin no estaba para tonterías- ¿estás llamando?

-Si, si, estoy llamando, pero no lo coge.

-¿No tienes el teléfono de su casa?

-Si, y también tengo su móvil… ¡cómo no se me habrá ocurrido antes! –dijo Tatsuki con ironia, ella tampoco estaba de muy buen humor, la habían levantado demasiado pronto esa mañana.

-Bueno, como sea, sigue llamando…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo y Renji miraron con tristeza cómo Rukia entraba en el edificio de la Cámara de los 46, antes de entrar les dedicó una tímida sonrisa, y ambos la miraron sin decir ni media palabra. En ese instante, Kurosaki sintió un reiatsu muy conocido, uno que no podía pasarle desapercibido, realmente era muy débil, pero con los años había aprendido a sentirlos perfectamente. Así que, le dijo a Abarai que entrase, y el se fue rapidamente a la fuente de ese reiatsu.

El chico corrió por las calles del Seretei usando shunpo, sino no llegaría nunca a tiempo. Su caminata le llevó hasta la puerta del segundo escuadrón, al entrar estaba vacío, nada le indicaba que hubiesen shinigamis, pero aún así podía sentirlos a todos, estaban escondidos. Pero eso no era importante ahora, lo que a él le ocupaba era saber que hacía ella aquí, y correr a donde estaba Rukia, tenía que protegerla, tenía que sacarla de todo este lío, sino nunca sería capaz de volver a ver Miyako con los mismo ojos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kuchiki Rukia –dijo una voz de ultratumba, la muchacha miró al frente, y supo que un shinigami moreno, con el pelo muy largo, era el que había hablado, lo conocía perfectamente, sabía quien era. Un Kuchiki, y nunca le perdonaría mancillar su apellido, dos veces- ¿sabes porqué estás hoy aquí?

-Eso creo –dijo en voz alta la chica, con toda la seguridad que pudo.

-Entonces, nos gustaría saber unas cuantas cosas, antes de deliberar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡¿¿Te has perdido??!! –le gritó Karin a Tatsuki, que ya no podía más con su vida.

-Bueno… un poco, no se bien dónde estaba la tienda.

-A ver¿volvemos al hotel donde estuviste con Ichi-nii y volvemos a salir desde allí?

-Seria lo mejor –asintió con la cabeza la ex boxeadora.

-También podríamos preguntarle a alguien, lo mismo conocen la tienda.

-O también –comenzó a decir en tono burlón Tatsuki- paramos a quien sea por la calle y… -a modo de gracia paró a un transeúnte para hacer el paripé, estaba cansada de la insolente hermana de Ichigo.- Disculpe.

-¿Si? –un hombre de mediana edad con gafas y cargado con unas bolsas se paró amablemente.

-¿Sabrías usted decirme dónde está una tienda que se llama R&R? –no le dejó al hombre contestar cuando ella ya seguía hablando- si, si, se que es un nombre muy común, pero para más señas le diré qué lo regentan dos chicas: una está embarazada y la otra es muy bajita y tiene una hija y…

-Si, si, Rika y Rukia –sonrió el hombre amablemente, mientras Tatsuki se quedaba con la boca abierta.- La tienda se encuentra dos calles más abajo, a la derecha, enfrente de una heladería, que por cierto es la mía. ¡Pásense y tómense un helado! –le dijo el hombre mientras se despedía con la mano.

-¡¡Gracias!! -gritó Karin, ya que su compañera no reaccionaba.- ¿Ves? –le dijo a Tatsuki- te lo dije –la chica no reaccionaba así que la cogió del brazo.- Anda vamos, que no hay tiempo que perder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El extraño reiatsu le mandó directamente al despacho de la Capitana del Segundo escuadrón. No le sorprendió nada en absoluto. Abrió la puerta sin miramientos y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Yoruichi –le dijo Ichigo antes de cerrar la puerta a su paso.

-Quiero hablar contigo, evidentemente –la chica de los ojos amarillos le sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Rápida, Rukia acaba de entrar a la Cámara y pronto comenzara todo.

-¿Vas a hablar por ella? –preguntó Soi Fong que también se encontraba presente.

-Claro, Byakuya no puede, y yo debo hacerlo.

-Vale, vale –dijo Yoruichi- no perdamos más tiempo, Ichigo. Lo saben.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el chico asombrado, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

-Si, lo saben, así que ocultarlo es una tontería –siguió diciendo su amiga- de hecho sería mucho peor.

-¿Y como diablos lo saben? –preguntó el chico.

-Uno de mis subordinados dio el informe –dijo Soi Fong- no pude pararlo.

-Pero –la interrumpió Yoruichi- no saben quién es el padre, así que lo mejor sería que lo admitieras ante todos, Ichigo, así posiblemente su condena fuera menos dura.

-Pero no está claro –replicó la Capitana del Segundo escuadrón,- es un caso sin antecedentes en la Sociedad de Almas, y aunque hubiera alguno, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que Aizen Sousuke se escapara.

-¿Y has venido sólo para esto, Yoruichi? –le preguntó Kurosaki.

-No, -hizo una pausa antes de continuar, se quedó pensativa, sin saber muy bien como explicarse- me siento culpable por la captura de Rukia, y por no poder haber hecho nada, así que he venido a ayudar, Ichigo.

-¿Cómo? –el chico levantó una ceja, sabía perfectamente la fama que tenía Yoruichi en la Sociedad de Almas.

-Por si tenéis que huir, si la condenan y tienes que volver a salvarla –sonrió.- Aquí estoy para ayudar.

-Y yo también –dijo Soi Fong, que también se sentía algo culpable.

-Gracias –dijo Kurosaki mientras salía por la puerta- pero no hace falta, no se atreverán a hacerle nada.

-No se yo, Ichigo –dijo la chica de los ojos amarillos, cuando él ya no le escuchaba- si haremos o no falta…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-…convertirse en humana y posteriormente en shinigami ilegalmente –terminó relatando, el hombre de la voz de ultratumba todos los hechos de la vida de Rukia que ellos veían un atentado a la Sociedad de Almas.- Una vez dicho esto, pueden comenzar las preguntas.

-Unohana-Taicho –dijo una mujer de pelo cano, sorprendiendo a los asistentes, ya que se suponía que las preguntas deberían ir dirigidas a la supuesta culpable,- hace cinco años, antes de la última guerra contra Hueco Mundo, tengo entendido que Kuchiki Rukia se sometió a diversas pruebas, al encontrarse embarazada.

-Si, así es –contestó tranquilamente la Capitana del cuarto escuadrón.

-¿Se llegó a interrumpir? –siguió preguntando la mujer.

-No.

Un leve murmullo se instauró en la Cámara, haciendo que todos cuchichearan entre sí. Sólo durante un instante Kuchiki Byakuya se sorprendió, abriendo sus ojos de una manera inusual, tan sólo dos personas lo pudieron notar: su Teniente, que todo sea dicho de paso también estaba atónito, y su hermana, que lo miró con tristeza.

-Entonces, Kuchiki Rukia –ahora la mujer si se dirigió ante ella.- Aún sabiendo la oposición de ésta Cámara, huyó y tuvo al bebé en la tierra.

"Lo afirma, no me lo pregunta –pensó Rukia- joder ¿dónde estás Ichigo?."

-Las cosas así, son diferentes ahora –se volvió a dirigir la misma mujer a la grada donde se encontraban los Capitanes.- Kurotsuchi-Taicho ¿se sabe algo del reiatsu de la niña?

"Saben que es una niña, nii-sama dijo que no sabían nada de Miyako¿qué esta pasando aquí? -Rukia no sabía que hacer ni que decir, todo se estaba complicando."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miyako no quiso ver a Sengo, con lo cual el pequeño hollow se sintió fatal, era su amiga y la había decepcionado. Pensó en cómo arreglar la situación, pero no se le ocurrieron muchas ideas. Se acordó de que una vez la pequeña le contó una historia de algo gigante ¿qué era¿qué era?, el pobre no se acordaba. Entonces pensó en el ser más grande que jamás hubiese conocido, incluso mucho más que un menos grande… quizás así lo perdonaría.


	29. Al borde de un ataque de nervios

XXIX. Al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Sengo paseaba por Hueco Mundo, dando patadas a una pequeña piedra, mientras pensaba en cómo arreglar el entuerto que él mismo había causado –y por mucho que le habían explicado, aún no sabía bien cómo.- Cuando la piedra se hundió en ese desierto de arena que el hogar de tantos hollow. Se agachó a buscarla, al fin y al cabo le estaba ayudando a pensar, pero la piedra, sin saber bien cómo le salió disparada a la cabeza, con tal fuerza que lo tiró para atrás. Se toco la pequeña cabecita y otro pequeño trozo de máscara se le cayó, haciendo que Sengo sonriera enseñando los pocos dientes que les quedaban.

En ese instante y de la nada, la arena comenzó a removerse, haciendo que el pequeño hollow se arrastrara a gatas intentado salir, algo quería comérselo –otra vez- y no, ahora no podía ser comida de nada, ni nadie.

De la arena, y de manera triunfal por el susto que le había propinado, salió un ser enorme, con forma de gusano gigante y dos cuernos. Al verlo, Sengo, comenzó a saltar y a bailar, era a él a quien estaba buscando.

-¡Buwa-buwa! –gritó el pequeño autoproclamado arrancar.- ¡A ti te quería yo ver!

-¿Buwa? ¿buwa? –dijo el recién llegado en su idioma, a lo que Sengo entendió: "¿a mi para qué? ¿en que podría ayudarte?" bueno, eso mas o menos.

-¿Hola? –preguntó Tatsuki al entrar a la tienda.

-¡Voy! –ese era el grito inconfundible de Rika, que estaba en el aseo, al estar sola las cosas no podían ser de otra manera.

-¡Vale! –gritó la chica, mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador junto con Karin.

Al poco tiempo se escuchó la puerta del baño, y un par de maldiciones, ya que al parecer la embarazada se había tropezado con algo. Al salir no se fijo mucho en ellas, sólo sonrió. De lo poco que pudo darse cuenta Tatsuki es de que estaba mucho más grande que la última vez que la vio.

-¿Qué se… -Rika comenzó a mirar a Tatsuki fijamente- …¡tú! –le sonaba, le sonaba ¿pero de qué?- ¡¡eres amiga del pelirrojo!! –por fin se dio cuenta.

-Así es –dijo la morena haciendo un gesto de gracia.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Miyako? –le preguntó rápidamente mientras se apoyaba en la mesa.- ¿Y a Rukia?

-Miyako está bien –dijo la más joven de las dos.- Soy Kurosaki Karin, hermana de "el pelirrojo", creo.

-Un placer –la embarazada iba a seguir cuando Karin la cortó.

-Necesitamos saber si alguien ha venido a preguntarte por Rukia-chan o mi sobrina.

-Si, ¿por qué? ¿dónde está el pelirrojo?

-Pues –Karin suspiró, la embarazada loca hacía muchas preguntas- Ichi-nii está con Rukia-chan y…

-¿¿Cómo?? ¿Y dónde está la niña? ¿la ha dejado sola? –le gritó, ahora su instinto maternal estaba muy acentuado.

-No, no –comenzó a mover las manos en el mismo sentido- está con nosotros, somos su familia.

-¡Pero no os conoce! –dijo con el ceño fruncido al puro más estilo Kurosaki- estará asustada, tengo que traérmela aquí, yo…

-Rika, Rika –le dijo Tatsuki- tranquila, siéntate –la embarazada le hizo caso- está bien, se lo pasa muy bien con su abuelo y sus tías ¿vale?

-¿De verdad?

-Si, pero –siguió la ex boxeadora- necesitamos saber si alguien te ha preguntado por ellas.

-Si, si, vino un hombre muy simpático, parecía militar como Byakuya-sama –ambas chicas se miraron entre sí, tras lo dicho por la embarazada ¿alguien militar como Byakuya? Sin lugar a dudas era un shinigami.

-¿Qué te preguntó?

-Pues, básicamente dónde estaba Miyako, aunque dio muchos rodeos.

-¿Y qué le dijiste? –preguntó Karin.

-Qué estaba con su padre –sonrió levemente la embarazada, mientras Karin comenzaba a sacar su móvil para llamar a su padre y avisarle.- Pero realmente, creo yo, sólo quería saber quien era "su padre" y como hasta hace poco Rukia no lo había dicho, no se lo dije.

-Bien, Rika –sonrió Tatsuki- hiciste muy bien.

-¿Qué más le dijiste? –siguió preguntando Karin.

El Capitán del escuadrón doce contestó que "no" a la pregunta de la Cámara de los 46: "¿se sabe el paradero de la niña?", a lo cual Rukia suspiró, al igual que su hermano, y su Teniente. En este instante Byakuya se comenzó a impacientar.

-¿Dónde está Kurosaki, Renji?

-No lo se, hace poco estaba conmigo, pero se fue corriendo antes de entrar.

-¿No se le habrá ocurrido abandonar a Rukia?

-Espero que no –dijo con sinceridad el Teniente.

Tras intentar sacar todo lo posible a la Capitana Unohana sobre las pruebas efectuadas a Rukia, llegó el momento más temido para la pequeña Kuchiki, le tocaba a ella las preguntas. Las primeras eran fáciles, sobre dónde había, estado, el porqué de su huida y demás, de hecho parecía que la cámara estaba bastante conforme con lo sabido, ya que debían aceptar que dictaminar la interrupción del embarazo fue algo precipitado teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Y, además, si la niña tenía cinco años y había podido pasar desapercibida, posiblemente no fuera tan peligrosa como se imaginaban. A la mayoría les parecía un crimen matarla, pero había uno en concreto que no estaba conforme con aceptarla en su familia, aquel hombre con voz de ultratumba: Kuchiki Haru, que no estando conforme, como el resto de la Cámara tenía que seguir preguntando.

-Entonces –continuó Haru- ¿dónde se encuentra en este momento la niña?

-No lo se.

Un murmullo se escuchó en la sala, y varías preguntas la asaltaban ¿por qué Rukia mentía ahora? Parecía que no tenía ningún problema con las preguntas anteriores. Y sino mentía ¿cómo era posible que no supiera donde estaba su hija? Así, todos los shinigamis de la sala se dividieron en dos: los que pensaban que mentía y los que no.

-¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó Haru.

-No lo se, ella se fue… se fue –tartamudeó, aún no había llegado Ichigo, y no sabía si podía o no decirlo todo. Él le dijo que asumiría su papel, que podría con toda la responsabilidad, pero no estaba allí.

-¿Con quien? –Rukia suspiró y no tuvo otra.

-Con su padre –murmullos y más murmullos en la sala.

-Eso nos lleva a otra pregunta –sonrió maliciosamente Haru.- ¿Quién es el afortunado padre?

Isshin andaba nervioso por su casa, y Miyako parecía su sombra, hiciera lo que hiciese su abuelo, ella iba detrás, pero escondiéndose para que él no la viese. La niña se sentía segura con su abuelo y echaba de menos a su madre, y todo sea dicho de paso, también a su padre. Pero él necesitaba un tiempo a solas, las pastillas que le daban a su nieta se estaban acabando y la única opción era acudir a Urahara, pero claro, con la niña así tampoco podía. Entonces, tras un largo rato de saber que le seguían, el médico tuvo una buena idea.

-¿Miyako? –dijo al aire sin mirar donde estaba, quería hacerle pensar a la pequeña que no la había visto, así estaría más contenta. Ella se comenzó a reír en silencio y se escondió.

¿Dónde estás? –se puso a buscarla debajo del sofá.- Bueno, si no sales no podré ponerte los dibujos…

-¡Aquí estoy! –salió corriendo, y con Takara en una mano.

Así, la dejó sentada en el sofá y con unos dibujos algo extraños de unos conejos que salvaban la vida de unos bichos extraños. Isshin se preguntaba qué le veía su nieta a eso, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando le dijo que eran los favoritos de su madre.

"¡Conejos! –pensó el médico- Rukia-chan nunca cambiará."

Ahora, era el momento para que Yuzu cuidara de ella, y él fuera, discretamente a ver su viejo amigo Uraraha, aunque realmente miedo le daba comprarle algo al "sexy tendero".


	30. La casa por el tejado

XXX. La casa por el tejado.

-Eso nos lleva a otra pregunta –sonrió maliciosamente Haru.- ¿Quién es el afortunado padre?

Rukia se quedó blanca ¿qué decir?. Los murmullos que habían comenzado con las preguntas anteriores, y especialmente con ésta, se pararon en seco. Nadie respiraba fuertemente, ni se escuchaba ningún sonido indiscreto. Ése era el momento que muchos estaban esperando, mentalmente se habían hecho ya apuestas, pero claro, todo se resolvía con un solo nombre.

Pero antes de que la chica pudiera articular palabra, un sonido estremecedor se escuchó en la sala, realmente no era tan fuerte como les pareció a la mayoría, pero la concentración de todos hizo que la todo el mundo saltara de su asiento como si tuvieran un muelle pegado. Las grandes puertas de metal que antes habían dejado entrar a Rukia se abrían de nuevo, y de ahí el estrepitoso ruido.

-¡Joder! ¿es que nadie engrasa esto? –preguntó una voz venida de la otra parte de la sala, que estaba abriendo las puertas.

-¡Ichigo! –exclamó Rukia, que ya no podía más.

-¿Rukia? –la miró asombrado, efectivamente se había equivocado de entrada y estaba en un lugar poco adecuado.

-¡¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?! –le gritó una Rukia algo histérica ya con la situación.

-¡¡Estaba ocupado!! –le gritó él- ¡¡No me chilles!!

-Si, si que te chillo… ¡¿No ibas a ayudarme?! ¡¿No ibas a…?!

-Lo siento –dijo como haciendo una reverencia, realmente para burlarse de Rukia. Ninguno de los dos se sentían observados, pero realmente si lo estaban.

-No, no lo sientes ¡te da igual!

-Joder, Rukia, que no…

Toda la sala se quedó boquiabierta con la situación, ya no hacía ninguna falta decir quien era el padre de la niña, ni nada por el estilo, todos se lo figuraban. La mayoría de presentes estaban algo espantados, ya que, aunque hubieran pasado más de cinco años, recordaban perfectamente las estúpidas peleas de Ichigo y Rukia. En cambio, había una persona entre el público que no se acordaba tan bien, ya que cuando él aparecía las discusiones paraban.

-Renji.

-¿Si Kuchiki-Taicho?

-¿Esto es normal o es producto de la tensión? –preguntó sin inmutarse.

-Bueno… -el Teniente se rascó la cabeza- es algo normal en ellos…

-Ya veo.

Entre tanto, los dos chicos seguían gritándose como dos locos, así Rukia se quitaba tensión del cuerpo e Ichigo, y, bueno, Ichigo nunca rechazaba una buena pelea con la pequeña Kuchiki. Pero llegó un momento que ya se hacía repetitivo y poco adecuado, aunque esa mañana nada era adecuado en la Sociedad de Almas. Así que un par de miembros de la Cámara de los 46 comenzó a toser intencionadamente a ver si les hacían caso.

Nada, seguían la discusión, hasta tal punto que todos dieron gracias a que no hubiese sillas donde estaban los chicos, parecía que de un momento a otro llegarían a tirarse algo.

Así que tosieron mucho más fuerte y con cara de pocos amigos, y ambos muchachos decidieron parar la animada discusión. Ahora, con el silencio reinante, una mujer de la Cámara se decidió a hablar.

-Bienvenido, Kurosaki Ichigo –ambos se saludaron con la cabeza.- ¿Desea hablar a favor de Kuchiki Rukia? –preguntó la mujer, tan amablemente que a todos se les hizo casi imposible de pensar, después del escándalo que habían liado los dos muchachos.

-Si, para eso he venido –respondió seriamente Ichigo, mientras se situaba al lado de la muchacha.

-Está bien, pero ahora –dijo con un tono maternal la mujer de la Cámara- debemos seguir preguntando a Kuchiki-san. Así que, Kurosaki-san, manténgase a su lado, por favor –Ichigo asintió con la cabeza, y la mujer continuó.- Haru-san, continue, por favor.

-Bien –levantó una ceja el aludido- después de este… -miró de reojo a Byakuya- espectáculo. Rukia-san ¿podría responderme a la pregunta?

-Repítesela –dijo en un susurró la persona que estaba sentada al lado de Haru.

-La repetiré por si acaso la repentina aparición de Kurosaki-san nos ha hecho perder el hilo –sonrió.- Rukisa-san, ¿quién es el padre?

-¿No es evidente? –preguntó Ichigo con la mirada desafiante.- Yo.

-Ichigo –susurró Rukia- puedo defenderme sola –nadie más escuchó ese comentario, pero aún así el chico de cabellos color naranja lo ignoró.

La gente comenzó a murmurar lo que todos ya sospechaban desde que la puerta principal de la sala comenzó a chirriar y el ex shinigami sustituto apareció por ella. El interrogatorio continuó para ambos muchachos, que decidieron contar las cosas tal y como habían pasado, intentando siempre exculpar a todos los interesados que no fueran ellos mismos.

-Entonces, siendo Kurosaki Ichigo es el padre, y estando todo acalrado –dijo la mujer que antaño los interrumpió con toda delicadeza.- Creo que queda aclarado todo, ¿alguna cosa más que decir Kuchiki Rukia? –la chica negó con la cabeza.- ¿Korsaki-san? –también rehusó la pregunta.- ¿Alguien más en la sala? –silencio sepulcral.

Entonces ruego se retiren todos, vamos a deliberar.

Y así, la primera en salir fue Rukia, llevada directamente al Sexto Escuadrón. Byakuya se quedaría a expensas de la resolución de la Cámara y sería él quien le diera el resultado de todo el extraño proceso. Mientras, Ichigo y Renji la acompañarían en la celda, para hacer más ligera la espera.

El resto de shinigamis que habían asistido, y no tenían que deliberar nada, decidieron ir a sus escuadrones a cotillear un poco. Tenían noticias frescas sobre todo el proceso. Sería un día muy largo en el Seretei hasta conocer la decisión de la Cámara, y se esperaba que no fuera pronto.

Una vez dentro de la prisión del Sexto Escuadron, ninguno de los tres shinigamis hablaba, Rukia estaba sentada en el centro de la celda mirando hacía los dos muchachos pensativa. Renji estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, e Ichigo sentado en una silla con la cabeza baja, seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo ocurrido.

-Ichigo –dijo dulcemente Rukia, ahora ya estaba mucho más tranquila- ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde?

-Eso me pregunto yo –dijo Renji- te fuiste corriendo.

-Sentí el reiatsu de Yoruichi –dijo el muchacho sin separar la vista del suelo- y decidí saber qué se traía entre manos.

-Me lo puedo imaginar –dijo la muchacha.

-No he podido hacer mucho –musitó Kurosaki- lo siento, Rukia.

-Tonto –le respondió la chica mientras cruzaba los brazos- el mero hecho de aparecer y aceptar que eres el padre de Miyako es más que suficiente, ¿o no te has dado cuenta de la cara de todos? –el chico levantó poco a poco la cabeza hasta mirar a la muchacha, ella sonreía- eres muy respetado, Ichigo, difícilmente le harán nada a la niña.

-¿Y a ti?

-Eso es otra historia.

Kuchiki Byakuya esperaba paciente en la puerta de la sala donde antes había estado sentado viendo el atípico juicio a su hermana. Se escuchaba perfectamente como era su familiar, Haru, el que ponía más empeño en condenar y juzgar a Rukia. Él escuchaba atento tras una gran puerta de madera, pero uno de los guardias, advirtió la situación y le ofreció amablemente asiento en una sala más aislada. Byakuya no pudo negarse, pero aún así todavía confiaba en el buen juicio de la Sociedad de Almas.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Isshin-san.

-Lo sabes perfectamente, Urahara.

-Vale, vale –dijo moviendo su abanico- siéntate y hablaremos –una vez se hubo sentado el cabeza de familia Kurosaki, el tendero comenzó.- ¿Es por el reiatsu de tu nieta?

-Si, se nos acaban las pastillas que tenía Rukia-chan, y sin ellas notaran su reiatsu.

-¿Para cuantos días te quedan?

-Dos… como mucho tres.

-Es poco tiempo, pero intentaré hacer algo.

-Urahara ¿sabes algo de mi hijo o de Rukia-chan?

-El juicio se celebraba hoy, Isshin-san –sacó su abanico y comenzó a moverlo. La noche ya había caído mientras ellos hablaban, al final el médico no pudo desocuparse tan rápido como él pensaba- Yoruichi-san ha ido a la Sociedad de Almas para ayudar, al parecer saben lo de la niña.

-Entiendo.

-Si quieres en el momento que sepa algo…

En ese instante, un extraño sonido comenzó a sonar, haciendo que ambos se quedasen mirando a la habitación de al lado, donde Tessai cogía un teléfono móvil, y sólo hablaba con monosílabos. Se levantó y se lo pasó a Urahara.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Isshin en casi un susurro.

-Es Yoruichi-san –susurró también el tendero con semblante serio, mientras tapaba la parte del teléfono por la que hablaba- al parecer ya se sabe el resultado del proceso de Kuchiki-san.


	31. A la sombra de mi sombra

XXXI. A la sombra de mi sombra.

Kuchiki Byakuya ya sabía perfectamente lo que había decidido la Cámara de los 46. Lo habían llamado a las horas de terminar el proceso, ese día no comió, ya que se hizo bien entrada la tarde, sólo esperó muy paciente a que algún guardia dijera su nombre. Ahora, tras el resultado, sabía que decenas de mariposas infernales acudían a los escuadrones para dar el comunicado a Capitanes y Tenientes, y éstos a su vez se lo dirían a sus subordinados.

El cabeza del Clan Kuchiki había decidido tomar un camino alternativo a su escuadrón, uno poco transitado, no quería encontrarse a nadie, antes de ver a su hermana, ella era ahora lo primordial. Al entrar, sus subordinados lo miraban atentos, sabían perfectamente hacía donde se dirigía, pero tan sólo lo saludaron cordialmente, no le dijeron nada más. Su cara, tan fría como siempre, no dejaba adivinar qué había pasado.

Una vez que entró en la celda, se encontró con Rukia sentada pacientemente en la silla, y a Ichigo y a Renji de pie apoyados en la pared, estaban los tres hablando, pero cuando entró el Capitán Kuchiki, todos se callaron y lo miraron fijamente. El momento había llegado.

-Kuchiki-Taicho –dijo Renji en voz baja.

-Byakuya –susurró Ichigo.

-Nii-sama –musitó, Rukia.

El hombre tragó saliva, ellos no lo sabían, quizás no lo notaran, pero estaba nervioso. Ante ese halo de seguridad, Kuchiki Byakuya temía por su hermana, y por Miyako.

-Nii-sama –volvió a repetir la chica, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte y levantándose de la silla- ¿qué han dicho de Miyako? ¿qué?

-Renji –dijo el Capitán para sorpresa de todos- sácala de la celda, ya no es una prisionera.

-¿Es significa… -comenzó a preguntar Ichigo mientras el Teniente buscaba como un loco las llaves de la celda- que la dejan libre?

-No, -dijo bruscamente Byakuya- ya no es una prisionera, pero lo que ha hecho no puede quedar impune, y eso Rukia lo sabe.

-Si, nii-sama –asintió la chica una vez hubo salido de la celda y se situaba al lado de Ichigo.- Pero lo más importante es qué ha pasado con Miyako ¿qué han decidido?

-La niña será examinada por el cuarto escuadrón –Ichigo lentamente cogió la mano de Rukia.- Dentro de tres días mandaran un destacamento para hacerle todas las pruebas.

-¿No serán dolorosas? –preguntó la chica recordando las que tuvo que pasar ella misma- no dejaré que le hagan daño.

-No lo se –respondió su hermano.- Pero, Rukia, necesitan saber dónde está. Han prometido no hacerle daño, sólo quieren medir su energía espiritual.

-Claro, eso es normal… -dijo en voz baja la chica.

-Byakuya –el aludido miró a Ichigo con malos ojos, otra vez llamándolo por su nombre- ¿qué han dicho de Rukia?

-Tendrá que cumplir una serie de condiciones, pero creo que será mejor hablarlo más tranquilamente.

-Si, nii-sama, vayamos a casa –sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo que no llamaba casa a la mansión Kuchiki.

Isshin se dirigía a su casa pensando en lo que le había dicho Urahara, pero aún así, no tenía claro qué hacer ¿debía seguir mitigando el poder espiritual de Miyako? Por ahora parecía una buena opción. Hace dos días nadie podía saber donde se encontraba la niña, pero tras lo que le había dicho el tendero, ahora estarían rastreando la zona, y lo debían de saber todo. Pero no se fiaba de ellos. Su propia experiencia le dictaba que la Sociedad de Almas tenía un extraño modo de pensar y no iba a dejar que le hicieran nada a su familia.

Cuando estuvo en la puerta de su casa escuchó ruidos dentro, sin lugar a dudas eran pequeños pececitos corriendo. Otra vez habían niños en la casa. Sonrió, y pensó en su mujer.

Al entrar vio a la pequeña Miyako escondida detrás de una silla, y a Tetsu buscándola como un loco. Su nieta le hizo el inequívoco signo de ponerse un dedo en los labios, es decir, que no dijera nada de donde estaba. Al pasar al salón, se encontró a Orihime hablando con Yuzu, al parecer estaban muy serias.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó a modo de saludo.

-Karin-chan ha llamado y…

-No importa ya Yuzu, ya se sabe lo que ha pasado con Rukia-chan.

-¿Si? –preguntó asustada Inoue.

-¿No es muy pronto? ¿Qué han dicho?

-Al parecer todos ya habían juzgado a Rukia antes de escucharla –las chicas estaban muy calladas escuchando a Isshin, pero el hombre, antes de sentarse y continuar con la historia, se aseguró de que los niños estuvieran demasiado ocupados jugando y chillando como para escucharlos. Una vez hubo vuelto siguió narrando.

La mansión Kuchiki seguía tal y como ella la recordaba, austera, sencilla y enorme. Los criados seguían siendo los mismos, salvo contadas excepciones, al fin y al cabo sólo habían pasado unos cinco años ¿y qué era eso en la vida de un shinigami?

Se sentaron en una estancia cómoda y pequeña, que ella recordaba como la sala de estar donde su nii-sama tomaba habitualmente el te. Estaban todos muy serios, pero ella no podía dejar de sonreír por dentro ¿qué importaba que le pidieran a ella mientras dejaran a Miyako en paz? Pero esa no era una opinión muy compartida entre los que serían, seguramente, los tres hombres más importantes de su vida.

-¿Estás suficientemente cómodo Byakuya? –le preguntó Ichigo algo cabreado, ya que no entendía porqué el noble no quiso contar nada en su escuadrón.

-Ichigo… -susurró Rukia, estaba casi segura de que su hermano se contenía de no decirle, ni hacerle nada a Kurosaki por la nueva situación de cuñados que ostentaban actualmente. Sino la situación hubiese sido muy distinta.

-Rukia –dijo el Capitán Kuchiki ignorando completamente a Kurosaki- toda la responsabilidad caerá sobre ti.

-¿De que hablas? –preguntó Ichigo.

-De huir de la Sociedad de Almas, convertirse en humana y tener a Miyako sin autorización.

-Pero en eso último también tengo yo algo qué decir –replicó el chico.

-No seas tan impulsivo, Kurosaki Ichigo –le dijo cadenciosamente su, recién estrenado, cuñado.- Las decisiones las tomó ella, y tú no tienes nada más que decir.

-Nii-sama –interrumpió Rukia antes de que el pelirrojo le contestara alguna burrada- ¿y la gente que me ayudó? –evidentemente se refería a él mismo- ¿también va a pasarles algo?

-No, han decidido que no es conveniente –a Rukia le habían ayudado personas demasiado importantes como para juzgarlas.

-Ahora bien, -siguió Renji- le va a caer responsabilidad, ¿pero de qué tipo?

-Van a esperar a conocer el nivel de reiatsu de la niña y el daño que puede o no puede hacer, una vez pasados los análisis se decidirán.

-¿Entre qué?

-Las situaciones que se barajan –comenzó a narrar Byakuya- son: desde el exilio al Rukongai, encierro en el Seretei, el no poder seguir el curso habitual de un alma, o hasta incluso ninguna sanción.

-¿Ninguna sanción? –se asombró Rukia.

-Si, -asintió con la cabeza Byakuya para darle más énfasis- la mayoría de la sala esta dispuesta a admitir que tomaron una decisión precipitada contigo, pero para admitirlo deben saber el nivel de reiatsu de Miyako y calcular los daños.

-Su nivel será alto –dijo Rukia mirando a Ichigo.

-Pero el como lo utilice depende de muchas cosas –replicó Kurosaki- y sobre todo de la educación –ambos se quedaron fijamente mirándose, haciendo sentir a los otros dos shinigamis que sobraban.

-Aún así –siguió diciendo el Capitán del Sexto escuadrón- los que están en contra son muy persuasivos y si pasa mucho tiempo pueden llegar a convencer a la sala.

-Claro –dijo Renji que también tenía ganas de intervenir.

-Ahora que está todo aclarado, nii-sama ¿Cuándo podré ir a ver a Miyako?

-Irás con el destacamento del Cuarto Escuadrón.

-¿En tres días? –preguntó indignada Rukia.- ¿Por qué?

-Haru ha decidido reunir al Clan Kuchiki, para intentar expulsarte.

-¿Quiere condenarla y también echarla de su familia? –preguntó Ichigo.

-Así es –respondió Byakuya.

-Ya veo… no podré marcharme hasta que acabe la reunión –recapacitó.- Ichigo, debes ir con Miyako a cui…

-No –replicó el chico- ahora debo cuidarte a ti.

Ambos sonrieron, y no dijeron nada más. Para ellos la noche no había acabado aún, todavía necesitaban hablar sin que hubiera unos barrotes de por medio. Byakuya aceptó alojar a Ichigo durante esos días en la mansión, por mucho que le pesara, iba a entrar en su familia tarde o temprano.

Mientras tanto, esta noche, y tras varios días vagando por Hueco Mundo. Sengo dormitaba a lomos de Buwa-buwa. Estaban perdidos y buscando el camino de vuelta, pero básicamente no lo encontraban por dos razones: Buwa nunca había estado en el mundo humano, así que no sabía por donde salir, y además, Sengo, al estar tan alto a lomos de Buwa no se orientaba y había perdido de vista el camino.


	32. Rise and Fall

XXXII. Rise and fall.

Tetsu era la viva imagen de su padre, y más todavía si él estaba presente. Aquella noche Yuzu insistió para que tanto Orihime como Ishida se quedaran a cenar, mayoritariamente por los niños. Ya que cuando ambos se enteraron de lo que había pasado esa misma mañana, no negaron que la pequeña necesitaba jugar y estar con personitas de su edad. Más que nada para olvidar todo lo que le había dicho Sengo.

A mitad de tarde llegaron Tatsuki y Yuzu, contando todo lo que había pasado, y lo mal que podía estar una mujer embarazada de ocho meses. A lo cual Ishida, recordó alguna que otra anécdota de cuando la pelirroja estaba en el mismo estado, a lo cual la chica se sonrojó vistosamente. Eran buenos recuerdos, pero aún así vergonzosos.

La cena, pasó todo lo normal que pueda pensarse, al tener a la mesa tanta variedad de personas. Los niños no paraban quietos, pero –como era habitual- a la hora que les tocaba dormir, ambos cayeron como troncos. Decidieron acostar a Miyako donde siempre, y a Tetsu en la cama de Yuzu, ya que, una vez dormidos los niños, los mayores podían tranquilamente hablar.

-Así que, ¿han absuelto a Kuchiki-san? –preguntó tímidamente Inoue.

-Algo parecido –respondió Isshin.- No tengo todos los detalles, pero todo lo que le dijo Yoruichi a Urahara fue que, al menos, no la habían condenado a muerte.

-¿Entonces? –el quincy tan escueto como siempre.

-No lo tengo claro, las cosas han cambiado desde que Aizen destruyó la Cámara de los 46, y posteriormente se rehizo, es complicado saber qué les pasa por la cabeza.

-¿Sólo nos queda esperar? –preguntó Karin, que estaba cada vez más harta del día que estaba llevando.

-Eso parece, pero al menos –suspiró Isshin- siguen vivos.

-Y sin tener que pelearse con toda la Sociedad de Almas –apuntó el Quincy.

-Tienes razón –recordó Orihime.

Así todos se pusieron a hablar de antiguos recuerdos, y de cómo habían cambiado sus vidas en los últimos años. De lo sorprendente de la historia de Rukia, y cómo algunas cosas nunca cambian. De todos, Yuzu parecía la más feliz con la vuelta de la shinigami, realmente la echaba de menos. Isshin estaba disfrutando de su primera nieta como un loco, era la única de la casa que aún le hacía caso, y sabía que eso tenía que aprovecharlo al máximo. En cambio, Karin, no estaba muy contenta con la situación, le gustaba su sobrina, si, pero no estaba nada conforme con la actitud de Rukia. Ella creía firmemente que fue muy injusta con su hermano, para ella Ichi-nii no se merecía lo que le había pasado, ni mucho menos enterarse así de todo. Si fuera por ella le hubiese dicho cuatro cosas a la morena, y, aún así, no descartaba hacerlo en un futuro próximo cuando volviera.

-¿Dónde esta Sado-kun? –le preguntó Inoue al verla algo distraída.

-Trabajaba todo el día… -Karin puso cara de estar disconforme- y me he tenido que ir con ésta –señaló a Tatsuki.- Soportándola todo el día.

-¡Oye! –se indignó la ex boxeadora, y el resto de personas se comenzó a reír.

En ese momento, mientras todos charlaban tranquilamente, algo entró por la ventana. Un gato negro con los ojos amarillos se sentaba ante todos, y esperaba paciente su turno para hablar.

-¡Yourichi-san! –dijo asombrada Orihime, la mujer estaba en forma de gato, así le era más fácil entrar a los sitios.

-Acabo de llegar de la Sociedad de Almas, y vengo a informaros…

A pocos metros de allí, una niña se despertaba bruscamente, ella no sabía ni entendía el porqué, pero otra vez esos extraños sueños no la dejaban dormir. Cuando fuera más mayor comprendería que es por culpa del reiatsu, y el poder espiritual, sino se sabe manejar puede ser un verdadero problema.

Miyako escuchó voces en el salón, así que decidió acudir, ya no tenía sueño y la excusa del vaso de agua siempre le funcionaba con su madre. Así que cogió a Takara, que estaba tirada en el suelo, abrió la puerta del cuarto de su padre y se decidió a bajar las escaleras, una a una y apoyando su mano en la barandilla. Cuando bajó y se asomó al salón, lo que vio la dejó petrificada.

-¡Miyako! –exclamó su abuelo.- ¿Qué haces levantada?

-Un… un… -comenzó a balbucear la niña- un… un… ¡gato que habla!

La pequeña soltó a Takara y se abalanzó como una loca a Yourichi, pero ésta no estaba dispuesta a ser el juguete de una niña de apenas cinco años, así que se puso a correr dando vueltas alrededor de la sala. La niña ni corta ni perezosa también se dispuso a correr ¡un gato que habla! ¿quién no querría cogerlo?

Se tiraron así durante el poco tiempo que le duró el susto a los asistentes, que poco a poco comenzaron a reírse. Pero Isshin fue más rápido y pilló a Miyako al vuelo, dejando así libre a Yourichi.

-¡Jo! –se comenzó a quejar la niña- ¡un gato abuelo! ¡y habla!

-Lo se, lo se –le dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y ponía a la niña entre él e Ishida, para que no se les escapara.- Pero no puedes coger a la gatita como si fuera Takara, puedes hacerle daño.

-No quiero hacerte daño, gatita –le dijo la pequeña con la voz más angelical que pudo, pero Yourichi no estaba dispuesta, no se fiaba de ella. Si la niña tenía tan sólo un diez por cierto de la obsesión de su madre por los conejos, ella estaba más que perdida.

-¿Si dejamos que acaricies a la gatita no la vas a estrujar? –le preguntó su abuelo, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza.- Vamos, Yourichi, sólo será un rato.

La gata por miedo a una reacción histérica de la niña negó con la cabeza, y por mucho que le dijeran o que le suplicaran no se acercó a más de dos metros de ella, y al poco tiempo se fue. Al menos había podido contárselo todo antes que intentaran "atacarla".

Rukia se masajeó el cuello antes de sentarse en la cama, habían sido unos días muy duros y todo había pasado tan rápido. No tenía fuerzas ni para quitarse la ropa y ponerse el pijama. No, estaba totalmente molida y necesitaba descansar, pero eso era algo que cierto pelirrojo no compartía con ella. Necesitaba descansar, y necesitaba una cama, estaba cansada del frío calabozo del Sexto escuadrón y de la cama, que parecía más una piedra que otra cosa.

Giró la cabeza y miró deseosa las sábanas, las mantas y la almohada. En ese momento, dormir tranquilamente durante los tres días que le restaban en la Sociedad de Almas sería el mayor de los placeres. Pero al día siguiente –gracias a Dios, por la tarde- tenía una aburrida reunión familiar donde la iban a criticar y crucificar.

Ichigo al ver a Rukia tan ensimismada con la cama, carraspeó un par de veces, intentando decir "hazme caso que para algo estoy aquí", ella lo miró con una mirada suplicante, pero no había tiempo.

-Rukia –ella gimió tímidamente al ver que aún no podría dormir- tenemos que hablar de Miyako.

-Lo se –asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la cabecera de la cama, para así pode apoyar la espalda. Ichigo se sentó en los pies para poder verla de frente- siento no haber…

-Eso ya da igual –el chico miró para otro lado, todavía le molestaba pero tenía que asumirlo y ese era el primer paso.- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

-¿Con qué? –no estaba segura de lo que le quería preguntar.

-Con Miyako, yo estoy en Karakura, trabajo allí, tú vives en otra ciudad, tienes tu vida fuera.

-No lo tengo claro, Ichigo.

-No quiero separarme de ella –se lo pensó un instante y luego preguntó:- ¿y si vinierais a vivir a Karakura? Tú ya has vivido allí, están todos nuestros amigos y…

-Ichigo, para –le dijo algo molesta- ¿mis amigos? –sonrió.- Mis amigos no están en Karakura, ni mi vida tampoco, ni la de Miyako. Sobre todo la de Miyako –reflexionó.

-Lo se ¿pero que vamos a hacer? No quiero separarme de ella.

-Estás a sólo dos horas, puedes venir a ver cuando quieras, por mi parte no tienes ninguna restricción.

-No quiero que las cosas sean así, viendo a Miyako tan poco –tras decir esto el muchacho negó con la cabeza.- Piénsate lo de vivir en Karakura –dijo levantándose, comprendió que Rukia lo tenía que meditar con la almohada.

-No vamos a irnos a vivir a Karakura, Ichigo –dijo la chica tajantemente mientras el pelirrojo abría la puerta- deberías hacerte a la idea.

-Tú sólo –comenzó a decir lentamente mientras apretaba el puño de su mano izquierda y con la otra abría la puerta del todo- piénsatelo bien.

Y así se marchó a la habitación que "tan amablemente" le había preparado un criado de Byakuya. Dejando a Rukia, al fin, descansar. Pero con una mala sensación en su cuerpo.

Esa noche Ichigo no durmió demasiado bien, entre el lugar en el que se encontraba y todo lo que había vivido los últimos días, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, fue directamente a ver a Renji, por si había alguna novedad. Sabía que la persona adecuada era Byakuya, pero también tenía claro que a él no le diría nada o casi nada. Tenía un par de días libres, ya que Rukia iba a estar ocupada con las reuniones familiares que le habían preparado. Así que tras ver al Teniente fue a visitar a unos viejos amigos. Ichigo dejó dicho donde estaría, por si decidían marcharse antes al Mundo Humano.

Por su parte, Rukia, fue apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y quedar completamente dormida. Su hermano había dado orden de no despertarla hasta que faltasen un par de horas para la reunión familiar, para darle tiempo a comer y a arreglarse.

Y así fue, la despertaron con el tiempo justo, pero aún así lo agradeció. Su hermano la acompañó en la comida, había estado esperándola, quería que hablasen de todo lo que iba a ocurrir esa tarde y quizás durante los dos días siguientes, su familia podía llegar a ser muy pesada a la hora de decidir cosas, pero ellos, esta vez, no tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

A las seis en punto de la tarde –arreglados y listos- Byakuya y Rukia entraban a una gran estancia donde les esperaban el resto de la familia Kuchiki, que estaban ansiosos por escuchar la versión de los dos hermanos.

Kuchiki Haru no pudo dejar de sonreír al verlos entrar, su paso para ser él quien gobernara a los Kuchiki, estaba cercano, tanto que podía sentirlo. Había encontrado el punto débil de Byakuya, y ese era Rukia.

Si algo hacía falta en Hueco Mundo –siempre según Sengo- eran carteles de neón. Cuando bajaba al Mundo Humano todo estaba señalizado, habían flechas, luces y advertencias. Tantas, que hasta un hollow como él podía ir de un lado para otro. Pero no, Hueco Mundo tenía que ser diferente. "Arena, arena y más arena ¿cómo puede Buwa comer arena y no empacharse?" pensaba el pequeño hollow a lomos de su amigo.

La salida al Mundo Humano, estaba justamente en dirección contaría a donde se dirigían ellos. Lo único que le hacía sospechar a Buwa que iban por mal camino eran los escasos hollow con los que se habían cruzado, y además, eran hollows solitarios, que no vivían en la pequeña sociedad que se había creado tras la derrota de Aizen. Pues, si fuera así, ya habrían querido comerse a Sengo por alguna de sus trastadas o fantásticas ideas. No tenía muy claro a donde se dirigían, pero no era un sitio conocido para ellos.


	33. Ahora que

XXXIII. Ahora que...

Cuando Ichigo volvió a pisar la Sociedad de Almas en busca de Rukia, una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo. Más bien eran recuerdos encontrados. Ya que, cuando tan sólo contaba con quince años también fue a salvarla. Pero esta vez era muy distinto. Así que, ahora que había pasado todo –otra vez- no pudo dejar de visitar a quienes siempre le habían apoyado: los Shiba.

A la mañana siguiente de ver al gato parlante, Miyako estaba más que ansiosa por ver a Sengo, o a Tetsu y contarles lo maravilloso que fue la noche anterior. Durante toda la mañana, lo único que hizo fue perseguir a su abuelo por la casa y por la clínica –no había mucho trabajo- para preguntarle cosas sobre la gatita. Y sobre todo cómo le había enseñado a hablar. Ya que si había alguien en el mundo que pudieran enseñarle a hablar a un gato, ese era su abuelo. Sobre si Bya-kun o si su padre podían, tenía sus dudas, pero fueron rápidamente solventadas cuando Isshin comenzó a contarle historias ¿cómo podía haber dudado? Para amaestrar gatos, sólo podía confiar en su abuelo.

En una gran estancia, blanca, con el suelo de madera, y austera. Se encontraban todos los hombres y mujeres relevantes del Clan Kuchiki. Sobrepasaban por uno la veintena, y ese sobrante no era más que Rukia. El consejo de familia siempre se había formado por veinte personas, en un principio constituido esencialmente por hombres, pero hoy en día se había conseguido la paridad. Frente a todos, se encontraban los dos hermanos, el siempre imperturbable Byakuya, y Rukia, a la que no veían desde hacía años, ya que la habían dado por muerta.

La reunión comenzó de la manera más esperada, Rukia teniendo que contar –de nuevo- toda la maldita historia, a la que ya estaba aborreciendo. Cada vez que nombraba a Miyako se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, tenía tantas ganas de verla, y el tiempo pasaba tan despacio en la Sociedad de Almas.

Una vez hubo terminado, reinó el silenció. Haru tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y esperó paciente su turno para atacar.

-Entonces –comenzó a decir una mujer morena, aclarándose la garganta, se llamaba Jun,- hay un nuevo miembro del Clan Kuchiki.

-¡¡Humana!! –gritó indignado un hombre mayor, que ya no tenía ni un solo pelo, ni de listo, ni de tonto.

-Tranquilízate, Masao –le imploró Jun. Lo tenía sentado a su derecha, así que le pudo recriminar lo más silenciosamente posible:- no tenemos que perder los papeles.

-Es intolerable que haya un humano en el Clan Kuchiki, somos la familia más importante de todo el Seretei –comenzó a relatar Masao.- El resto de familias nobles dependen de nosotros, y debemos dar ejemplo –refunfuñó- pero esta niña –se refería a Rukia, que pare él, que tendría unos pocos siglos menos que Yamamoto, era una infanta- ya nos ha desprestigiado dos veces.

-La primera –comenzó Haru interrumpiendo- se la pasamos por ti, Byakuya –sonrió.- Miento, dos chicas de Rukongai han entrado en el Clan Kuchiki, por ti, Byakuya, pero una humana ya es excesivo –Si, realmente Kuchiki Haru estaba disfrutando de todo esto.

-Ya decía yo que era demasiado joven para ser el Cabeza del Clan –refunfuño Masao.

-Rukia ya ha tenido a la niña, es una Kuchiki –dijo Jun.- Deberíamos aceptarla, como hicimos con ella y con su hermana.

-¡Me niego! –gritó Masao, que era la voz de muchos de los presentes, parecía que el debate se iba a desarrollar entre ellos.- Nunca entrará un humano en este Clan.

-No es una humana cualquiera –dijo cadenciosamente Byakuya, dejando perplejos a todos los presentes, que estaban más que seguros de que dejaría esa imposible defensa a Rukia- tiene energía espiritual, y seguramente terminará siendo una shinigami.

-¿Cómo con Kurosaki Ichigo? –recriminó Haru.- El orgulloso padre… ¿de verdad crees que queremos a alguien como él entre nosotros? Byakuya.

-Kurosaki –ni el mismo se esperaba lo que iba a decir- ha hecho mucho por la Sociedad de Almas, y hoy en día es un shinigami muy respetado.

-Nii-sama –dijo en susurro, casi imperceptible, Rukia, nadie lo escuchó.

-¡Inaudito! –gritó Masao- ¿pretendes ahora que aceptemos a Kurosaki entre nosotros? Que un… -decidió medir sus palabras, sino sabría que era sobrepasarse- "desliz" de tu hermana adoptiva con ese humano, sea llamado Kuchiki, es un paso que no voy a tolerar.

-No fue un desliz –dijo tajantemente Rukia, no podía tolerar que hablaran así de su hija- Ichigo y yo teníamos una relación.

-¿Cómo? –se escuchó por el fondo.

-¿Qué? –dijo una mujer rubia, tapándose la boca al instante.

-Una Kuchiki no puede elegir a sus parejas sin pensar, Rukia –dijo Jun- tenemos mucho que salvaguardar. Si, dejamos a Byakuya casarse con Hisana fue por su carácter, y por su forma de ser. Nada que ver con Kurosaki.

Hisana era reservada, callada y fue una buena esposa para Byakuya. Todos la apreciábamos –siguió narrando Jun.- En cambio, Kurosaki es irreverente, impertinente y no acata ninguna norma. Siento decir, que yo tampoco hubiese aprobado esa relación en su momento, y ahora tampoco lo hago.

-Entonces, Jun ¿estas conmigo en que no debemos aceptar a una humana en nuestro Clan? –preguntó Haru.

-No, eso es diferente, la hija de Rukia puede ser enseñada y tutelada por nosotros. Y como dice Byakuya, en un futuro será una shinigami y por ello no será una deshonra.

-¿Qué solución propones? –siguió preguntando Haru.

-Creo que para que aceptemos a la niña entre nosotros debería cumplir una serie de requisitos, que serían…

-¿Y sino los cumple? –preguntó Rukia antes de conocerlos, sabía cómo podía llegar a ser su familia.

-Evidentemente –comenzó a decir Haru- tanto tú como ella seréis expulsadas del Clan.

-Me parece excesivo –habló el hermano de Rukia.

-¿Te opones Byakuya?

-Si.

-Entonces, también tendremos que deponerte a ti.

-¿Y que tu fueras el siguiente Haru? –preguntó Ryu, que era el mas joven de toda la sala, sin cortar a Rukia. Nunca le había gustado su primo Haru.

-Sería lo lógico, Byakuya sólo está sentado en ese lugar porque su padre fue el anterior Jefe del Clan ¡pero me correspondía a mi! –gritó- ¡yo soy el primo mayor!

-¡Hicimos una ordalía y ganó él! –gritó a su vez Ryu.- ¡Es el lícito heredero del Clan!

-¡Tranquilos! –gritó Jun- aún no he propuesto nada, y ya os estáis peleando. ¡Silencio! Rukia –miró a la morena- escúchame con atención, te querría pedir que salieras de la sala, vamos a deliberar las condiciones. Te pedimos que esperes fuera. Ahora te mandaremos llamar.

Y así la chica salió de la estancia, quedándose sentada en un patio contiguo y preguntándose dónde se había metido Ichigo, ahora que lo necesitaba, se había perdido. Lo que ella no sabía es que el chico había sido, amablemente, invitado a cenar en casa los Shiba, así que llegaría algo tarde esa noche.

Pasaron dos horas, y Rukia seguía sentada en el mismo banco, las piernas ya las tenía entumecidas, pero no se daba cuenta, no paraba de pensar en qué decidir y en qué hacer. Todavía quedaba mucho por resolver. En ese instante, uno de los criados le rozó el hombro, dándole un buen susto, y le indicó que ya podía entrar en la sala.

-Bienvenida de nuevo –dijo Jun.

-Gracias –se volvió a sentar a la izquierda de su hermano.

-Rukia, ya hemos decidido –continuó diciendo la mujer- y muy a mi pesar, no podemos aceptar una humana en nuestro Clan. Ni a ti tampoco.

-Lo comprendo –dijo cabizbaja la chica. Pero en ese instante miró a su hermano, ¿qué pasaría con él?

-Las razones con tu hija, son evidentes, pero quisiera explicarte las tuyas –dijo la mujer que se había autoproclamado portavoz de la causa.- Has desprestigiado dos veces el apellido Kuchiki, la primera vez traspasando tus poderes a un humano, y la segunda teniendo un vástago con él. Además, te convertiste en humana, y has vivido desaparecida seis años sin contar con nosotros, que éramos tu familia. ¿Lo comprendes Rukia?

-Cla.. –no pudo continuar la frase ya que su hermano la interrumpió.

-Como he dicho ya –comenzó a decir- no puedo dejar que le hagan eso ni a Rukia, ni a Miyako, así que yo no puedo aceptar la decisión…

-¡Nii-sama no!

-¡Que echen a la del Rukongai! –gritó Haru con sorna- ¡ya no se que hace aquí!

-Haru… -dijo entre dientes Byakuya.

-Rukia, por favor –le invitó Jun a marcharse.

-Nii-sama, por favor –le susurró mientras se levantaba- no lo hagas, por favor.

Byakuya miró a Rukia ¡demonios era su hermana! Y no podían hacerle eso. Ella tenía razón, si renunciaba a su posición, sería como darles la razón, seguiría luchando por ambas, pero desde dentro.

Cuando Ichigo volvió a la Mansión Kuchiki se encontró con el silencio que solía reinar en ella habitualmente, pero algo era distinto: los criados. Estaban muy ajetreados moviendo cosas de un lado para otro, y cuando intentó entrar la salita, donde pensaba que estarían Byakuya y Rukia, rápidamente un hombre muy mayor le invitó a no pasar, ya que "el amo estaba descansando", y le indicó dónde se encontraba la morena.

Rukia estaba descansando en el patio interior de la mansión, estaba muy pensativa. En ese instante cayó en la cuenta, la reunión con sus familiares no había salido del todo bien.

-¿Dónde has estado, Ichigo?

-En casa de los Shiba, no he podido llegar antes.

-Normal, ¿cómo están?

-Muy contentos por ti, y por la niña, sabes lo que le pasó a Kukkaku ¿no?

-Si, a ella también le costó caro, pero salió peor parada…

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Me han echado del Clan, y por supuesto a Miyako también –agachó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Byakuya no a hecho nada?

-¡No podía hacer más! Podían haberlo expulsado a él también, y yo no lo hubiese soportado –apretó las manos.- Miyako y yo estaremos bien, no les necesitamos para nada, nunca antes nos han hecho falta.

-Y me tenéis a mí.

-¡Vaya un consuelo! Miyako echará de menos a nii-sama –no pensaba dejar de llamarlo así.

-Seguro que Byakuya va a verla, Rukia.

-Ya pero… ¡¡malditos nobles!! –se enfadó.- ¡Esto no iba conmigo ni con la niña! Sólo era una excusa para quitarle el puesto a nii-sama, nunca me han querido con ellos, lo se, pero usarnos a nosotras para desprestigiarlo a él…

-Ya los conoces, Rukia, sabes como son.

-Si, lo se, pero lo sólo lo han hecho para hacerle daño.

En los días que les quedaron en la Sociedad de Almas, Ichigo comprendió que no era el momento para hablar de dónde vivirían en el Mundo Humano. Rukia quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su hermano, y él debía respetarlo. Evidentemente Byakuya no iba a dejar de ver a Miyako, por mucho que los Kuchiki quisieran, era su sobrina.

La noche antes de partir, alguien se coló en la habitación de Rukia. La chica, se despertó al ver una sombra saltar por la ventana. Segundos después Ichigo entró como un energúmeno en la habitación con Zangetsu en la mano, y la chica no pudo más que reírse de él.

-¿De que te ríes idiota?

-¡De ti! –siguió diciendo divertida.- ¿Has visto que pintas llevas? Medio en pijama y con una zampakutou en la mano, como te vea nii-sama te va a apañar… -siguió riéndose.

-Serás… -se enfadó.- ¡No volveré a preocuparme más por ti!

-Ni falta que me hace, -giró la cabeza y vio una nota en su mesilla.- ¿Qué diablos es esto?

-¿El qué?

-Este sobre –lo giró y leyó lo que ponía.

-¿Qué dice Rukia?

-"Léelo cuando estés en el Mundo Humano, es importante."

-¿De quien es?

-No lo se.

-¿Le vas a hacer caso?

-Creo que si.

-¿Por qué?

-¡No lo se, Ichigo! Es una sensación… -musitó.- ¡Deja de preguntarme!

-Rukia –dejó a Zangetsu apoyada en la pared- ahora que estamos solos –más bien quería decir sin su hermano- creo que deberíamos hablar –él se rascó la cabeza, y ella lo miró inocentemente sentada en la cama. Pero se calló y no dijo nada más.

-¡¿De qué Ichigo?! –le gritó furiosa, no se decidía.

"¿No es evidente?" pensó el chico.

-De nada –dijo mientras recogía a Zangetsu y se marchaba por la puerta.

-Ichigo… -musitó algo preocupada ¿Qué tripa se le había roto a este ahora?


	34. De mayor

XXXIV. De mayor.

Al abrirse la puerta al Mundo Humano, Rukia giró la cabeza y le sonrió a su nii-sama, no le importaba la decisión que habían tomado esa pandilla de nobles, para ella era su hermano, y le había prometido visitarla pronto.

Viajaba junto a Ichigo y dos personas muy conocidas del Cuarto Escuadrón: Isane, que era la que directamente le mandaría todos los informes a Unohana-Taicho, quien los revisaría; y Hanatorou, que por su cercanía al Mundo Humano y su mano para con los niños, era una persona ideal para el viaje. Y sobre todo porque le había suplicado hasta la saciedad a su Capitana para que le dejara ir.

Los dos shinigamis se alojarían en un pequeño apartamento que tenía la Sociedad de Almas en Karakura, ya que después de tanto acontecimiento importante en esa ciudad, era de rigor tener, al menos, un lugar donde durmieran sus shinigamis, que tan frecuentemente se paseaban por allí.

Las pruebas que le iban a hacer a Miyako no eran difíciles, y se podían hacer en pocos días, si se apresuraban en uno sólo. Pero la pequeña tenía cinco años, y no era conveniente traumatizarla, así que como mínimo dos días serían necesarios.

Cuando Rukia volvió a poner los pies en Karakura, millones de imágenes saltaron a su cabeza, y por un instante creyó que se marearía. Ahora había vuelvo a ser una shinigami, pero aún así ella se sentía mucho más humana. Llegaron bien entrada la mañana, y claro, se fueron directamente a casa de Ichigo, ambos estaban ansiosos por ver a la niña y ver si había que pegar o no alguien por las cosas que le podían haber enseñado. Cual fue su sorpresa, cuando al abrir la puerta, nadie salió a recibirlos. Pasaron al salón, a la cocina… nadie, todo vacío. Así que Isane y Hanatorou decidieron ir al piso que le habían acomodado para dejar unas cuantas cosas, y volverían a la hora de comer. Mientras, Ichigo subía a su cuarto y Rukia lo seguía de cerca.

-Ichigo –el chico dio un graznido que significaba "que coño quieres no ves que quiero tumbarme en la cama"- ¿dónde vamos a dormir Miyako y yo mientras duren las pruebas?

-Imagino que en el cuarto de mis hermanas.

-No cabemos –asomó la cabeza en la habitación de Yuzu y Karin, y efectivamente, la cama donde antaño dormía ella, ya no estaba, y aunque estuviera era demasiado pequeña para Rukia y su hija.

-Pues no se, podéis dormir en mi cama, que es más grande y yo…

-Vale.

-¡Anda que has tardado en decir que si! –le gritó.- ¡Sin siquiera saber dónde voy a dormir yo!

-Eso no me preocupa, Ichigo, estaremos sólo unos días.

-¿Entonces no te vas a quedar en Karakura? –le preguntó mientras recogía juguetes de Miyako que estaban esparcidos por su cuarto, y acto seguido se sentaba en la cama.

-¡¡¡¡Nee-san!!! –gritó un pequeño peluche que se le tiró encima, pero Rukia pudo esquivarlo y se quedó marcado en la pared.

-Hola Kon, cuanto tiempo.

-¡¡Te he echado de menos nee-san!! –comenzó a llorar y a gritar- ¡¡ya se lo que te ha hecho el tonto de Ichigo!!

-¿Qué diablos dice éste? –le preguntó la chica al pelirrojo, que simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano y se tumbó en la cama.

-¡¡Una hija!! –seguía gritando Kon- ¡¡el muy pervertido…!!

En ese momento Rukia le dedicó una patada al peluche, metiéndolo en el armario, cerrando la puerta, y dejándolo al mismo tiempo inconsciente. En silencio se dirigió a la cama, donde Ichigo estaba tumbado con las manos en la nuca. Se sentó en ella, y el chico instintivamente –como si no hubieran pasado tantos años entre la última vez que fueron pareja- se hizo a un lado. Ella se acostó también, como solía hacer en esa misma cama hacía unos años, o en la suya propia en la Sociedad de Almas. Era como su propio ritual, cuando alguno de los dos estaba preocupado se tumbaba en la cama y el otro simplemente le acompañaba, y no se solían decir nada, hasta que el preocupado se dignaba –o no- a contárselo al otro. Así era su relación, más de gestos que de palabras, así eran ellos.

-No puedo quedarme en Karakura, Ichigo –le dijo Rukia mientras miraba al techo, al igual que él.

-¿Por qué?

-Miyako no tiene su vida aquí, ni sus amigos. Si yo estuviera sola… quizás…

-Pero también es hija mía, no es justo que me separes de ella, y yo tengo mis amigos aquí, mi familia, mi trabajo.

-¿Para quién sería más fácil acostumbrarse al cambio? –no le dejó contestar.- Para ti que eres adulto, y sabes asimilar estas cosas.

-¡Por Dios Rukia! –se enfadó- sólo tiene cinco años, no es estúpida. Si le dijésemos que queremos estar juntos –lo dio por hecho- y que vamos a vivir aquí, le haríamos feliz.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es evidente, querrá tener a sus padres juntos.

-¡Pero sus padres pueden estar juntos lejos de Karakura, y donde ha vivido siempre, donde están sus amigos!

Ambos, acostados en la cama se miraron durante un instante y giraron la cabeza cada uno para el lado contrario. Estuvieron sin dirigirse la palabra durante un buen rato. Has que Rukia suspiró sonoramente.

-Hablaré con Miyako.

-Eso está mejor.

Kurosaki Isshin andaba por la calle con su nieta en brazos, y con sus dos hijas, una a cada lado, que llevaban bolsas con comida. Habían pasado toda la mañana ultimando preparativos de la boda de Karin, y como a Yuzu no le daría a tiempo a cocinar, decidieron comprar comida fuera. La pequeña no paraba de parlotear con su abuelo, y sus dos tías los escuchaban con la certeza de que había salido más a la parte Kurosaki, que al a Kuchiki, al menos por parte de su abuelo, no de su padre, evidentemente en este caso la genética se había saltado una generación.

Al entrar en su casa, Miyako todavía estaba aupada por su abuelo cuando vio en la entrada unos zapatos inconfundibles. Y al grito de "¡¡mamá!! ¡¡mamá!!" fue recorriendo todas las habitaciones de la planta baja. Fue entonces cuando Rukia bajó por las escaleras y la niña se le abalanzó como una loca sonriendo, era la primera vez que estaban tantos días separadas. Ichigo la seguía de cerca, con las manos en los bolsillos. Allí mismo, en las escaleras, se sentaron las dos, y el chico justo detrás. Mientras el resto de su familia observaba la escena.

-¡¡Mamá!! –volvió a gritar, sonriente.

-¡Ey! Ya he vuelto –le dio un beso en la cabeza. La niña miró para atrás y vio Ichigo.

-¡Hola papá! –el pelirrojo le acarició la cabeza- ¿sabes qué?

-A ver, ¿qué?

-¡He visto un gato que habla!

-Yo-rui-chi –susurró Isshin pausadamente, a lo que Ichigo le miró con cara de "no jodas".

-¡Y lo ha amaestrado el abuelo! –ambos, Ichigo y Rukia miraron al aludido con cara de asombro.

-¿De veras? –dijo la morena con mirada inquisidora.

-Mas o menos –replicó Isshin.

Ichigo se estaba levantado para darle una patada a su padre, evidentemente por mentiroso, cuando un ruido los interrumpió: el timbre. Dos alegres miembros del Cuarto Escuadrón entraban, esperando comida y un lugar adecuado donde hacerle las pruebas a la niña. Aquello era una clínica, con una sala valdría.

La comida pasó divertida, con Miyako como centro de atención. Rukia le explicó, lo mejor que pudo, el porqué de las pruebas. Es decir, debían saber hasta que punto era capaz de ver espíritus, simplemente por su seguridad. A la niña le dio totalmente igual, mientras que su madre permaneciera con ella en todo el proceso. Si decía que era por su bien, lo sería.

Hueco Mundo era para Sengo y Buwa, sin duda, una caja de sorpresas. Cuando hacía ya horas que el pequeño Hollow se había dormido a lomos de su amigo, llegaron a un lugar que nunca habían visto. No había arena –así que el pobre Buwa se metió un atracón antes de pasar, por no pasar hambre- sino, que en un momento dado el áspero paisaje se cambiaba por asfalto gris. "Extraño, muy extraño" se dijo Sengo que ya había abierto los ojos, y ésta vez de par en par.

Si antes la queja generalizada fue el hecho de no haber carteles de neón, ahora había demasiadas direcciones y demasiados lugares a los que poder ir. Y a Buwa le apetecía ir a todos. Pero no, no era el momento de despistarse, su dirección estaba más que clara.

-Karakura, Clínica Kurosaki –susurró Sengo antes de gritar:- ¡¡Allá vamos!!.

-¡¡Buwa-buwa!!

-¡No Buwa! ¡Por debajo de la tierra no!

Tras largas horas de hacerle mil cosas a Miyako, Rukia tenía los nervios desquiciados ¿tantas cosas tenían que hacerle a la niña? ¡y mañana más! Era el colmo. Maldita Sociedad de Almas, cada vez tenía peor concepto de ellos.

Cuando al fin acabó todo, por esa noche, Hanatorou prometió que mañana acabarían, pero Rukia no estaba de humor para cenar, así que se disculpó y se subió al cuarto de Ichigo a descansar. La niña se quedó jugando con su abuelo y su padre, pero algo triste, ya que Orihime y Tetsu habían ido a visitarla, pero se tuvieron que ir marchar antes de que ella acabara.

Rukia se tumbó en la cama y respiró hondo. Tenía que tranquilizarse, tantos nervios no eran buenos, y sólo conseguiría pelearse con alguien –seguramente con cierto pelirrojo con los pelos revueltos, que siempre estaba dispuesto a una buena discusión con ella.- Pero en ese instante se acordó de aquella misteriosa carta que "apareció" sutilmente en su mesilla de noche en la Mansión Kuchiki. Desde que había vuelto a ver a Miyako se había olvidado por completo de todo ese asunto.

La abrió y leyó atentamente palabra por palabra hasta llegar al final. La firma la dejó estupefacta. Realmente nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella se atreviera, no parecía algo propio, debía haber alguien detrás.

En ese instante el ruido de mil máquinas escavadoras se coló por todas y cada una de las ventanas de la Clínica. Rukia bajó corriendo las escaleras, para ver a Ichigo con Miyako en brazos, a Isshin delante de Yuzu, y a Karin con cara de muy pocos amigos alzándose las mangas de su camisa y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ichigo? –preguntó la shinigami con la carta aún en las manos.

-No lo se… -comenzó a decir cuando la niña se revolvió en sus brazos, queriendo bajar.- ¿Qué ocurre Miyako? –se dirigió a ella.

-¡¡Tú!! –gritó Karin ya fuera de la casa- ¡¡madito bastardo!! –se comenzaron a escuchar unas cuantas amenazas y blasfemias más, mientras en la casa todos se miraban sin moverse, salvo la niña.

-¡Es Sengo, papá! ¡Es Sengo! –gritó alegremente la pequeña, mientras forcejeaba- quiero ir a verle.

-Iremos a verle –puntualizó Ichigo, que la bajó y la cogió de la mano.

-¿Sengo? –preguntó Rukia, ya ni se acordaba de su encuentro con el Hollow y la fregona.

Al salir el espectáculo era esperpéntico, Karin no paraba de gritarle a Sengo mientras intentaba atraparlo. El pequeño Hollow estaba escondido detrás de Buwa, y cada vez que la chica se le acercaba, corría de un lado a otro de su amigo, que al ser tan grande, era un escondite genial. En cambio, el pobre Buwa, miraba a uno y a otro pensando qué ese no era el recibimiento que esperaba tener.

-¡¿Buwa-buwa?! –gritó Ichigo, que, evidentemente, se acordaba de él.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¡Buwa-buwa! –saludó el aludido, pero nadie, salvo Sengo, le entendió.

-¿Qué ha dicho? –preguntó Rukia muy sombrada.

-¿Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa? –le dijo Ichigo.

-Ha dicho "Hola ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo!" –contestó Miyako sin saber bien, cómo sabía eso.

-¿Mi-ya..? –Rukia no pudo acabar la frase, el pequeño Hollow se había escabullido de las patadas de Karin y ahora estaba frente a la niña.

-¡Hola Miyako! Te he traído a Buwa para lo conozcaz, y así te alegrez porque vayan a matad a la mujez mala de la fregona… ¡ah¡ -la última frase se convirtió en un grito cuando Rukia le pegó en la cabeza al Hollow.

-Con qué ¿"mujer mala de la fregona"? –le preguntó muy alterada.- ¡Absurdo intento de Hollow! Te vas a enterar tú…

-Mamá –tímidamente habló la niña.- Es mi amigo.

-Ya hablamos de eso Miyako y no…

-¡Papá me deja! –gritó la niña mientras cogía a Sengo de la mano y corría a saludar a Buwa.

-¡¿Que qué?! –gritó Rukia.- ¿Le dejas a la niña que tenga un estúpido Hollow por amigo?

-Bueno, si… no es tan malo –dijo el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza y miraba a la niña.- Le hace feliz.

-¿Feliz? ¿feliz? –repetía sin parar la morena- ¿sabes también lo que le haría feliz? –estaba muy enfadada.- ¡¡Una legión de gatos salvajes!! ¡Pero no podemos dejar que tenga una legión de gatos salvajes! ¿y sabes por qué? –le gritó casi en la cara al chico- ¡¡porque somos sus malditos padres!!

-Lo se, lo se…

-¡Arregla tú esto! –le señaló a donde estaban la pequeña y los dos hollows.- Yo me lavo las manos, pero ese hollow no vuelve a ver a la niña ¿lo entiendes Ichigo? –le preguntó mientras el chico asentía con la mirada, y ella se marchaba refunfuñando al interior de la casa.

¡Y tanto que lo entendía! Su padre le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se fue arrastrando a una de sus hijas, que estaba histérica: Karin, mientras la otra le seguía timidamente. Y ahí se quedó Ichigo, solo… solo con un gusano de treinta metros de altura –metro arriba, metro abajo-, un estúpido Hollow que no paraba de meterse en problemas, y su hija. ¿A ver como arreglaba eso sin sacar a Zangetsu?


	35. Sha la la

**XXXV. Sha la la. **

Un muy cansado Ichigo, tras solucionar la trifulca, iba apagando poco a poco las luces del salón. Hoy dormiría en el sofá, al igual que todos los días que se quedaran Rukia y Miyako. Cuando sólo había dejado una pequeña lamparita que había colocado al lado del sofá, se sentó en él, se puso las manos en la cara y se recostó. ¡Vaya ratito le habían dado los hollows! Eso de ser padre responsable se le estaba dando algo mal, eso siendo sincero con él mismo: lo podía hacer mejor.

Sacudió la cabeza, debía dormir, llevaba unos días muy malos y ya era hora de descansar… en un sofá. Puso su habitual cara de pocos amigos, y se quitó la camiseta, hacía algo de calor. Apagó la luz, y se decidió a dormir placidamente.

Al poco rato de andar durmiendo tranquilamente, un odioso objeto se le comenzó a clavar en el moflete, lo apartó rápidamente. Pero volvió y con mas ganas que nunca, así que Ichigo se dio media vuelta. Entonces, Rukia, que hasta ese momento le clavaba el dedo en la cara, pensó en una acción más directa y más efectiva, sentarse encima de él.

-¡¡Jo..!! –intentó gritar Ichigo, pero la chica fue más rápida y le tapó la boca, no sin que mientras se riera silenciosamente de él.

-Quejica… -le susurró al oído justo antes de bajarse de su espalda. El chico se sentó con cara de pocos amigos, y ella hizo lo propio, pero esta vez a su lado.

-Joder Rukia –ahora si, el tono perfecto y el insulto salía solo- ¿en que coño estabas pensando?

-En despertarte, marmota.

-¡Pero si son las dos de la mañana!

-No grites –le recriminó.- Es el único momento que vamos a tener a solas y quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No vamos a quedarnos aquí, Ichigo, no puedo hacer que Miyako renuncie a su vida –el chico se quedó mirando- vente tú con nosotras.

Rukia no sabía como proponérselo, así que decidió decirlo a bocajarro, sin tacto, como él hacía las cosas. La estancia se quedó en silencio por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, Ichigo ya había pensado en esa posibilidad.

-No puedo, acabo de llegar –se rascó la cabeza- me alejé de todo esto y ahora creo que debo estar aquí, con mi familia.

-Entiendo –Rukia no sonrió, ni por un solo instante, pero tampoco le recriminó nada al muchacho. De verdad lo entendía.

El silencio los inundó por completo, pero había una pregunta que el chico se estaba haciendo desde la noche anterior, y no se iba a quedar sin saberla.

-Rukia –llamó su atención, ya que la chica estaba observando atentamente la ventana del salón.

-¿Si?

-¿De quien era la carta¿qué ponía? –la chica lo miró expectante, durante unos segundos no sabía bien de que le hablaba.- Ya sabes, la que te dejaron en la Sociedad de Almas.

-De Kuchiki Jun, dándome todas las directrices para que me admitan de nuevo en el Clan. –El chico puso cara de sorpresa, no era la respuesta que esperaba.

-¿Y las vas a cumplir?

-No creo que pueda –suspiró, más por su hermano que por ella.- Admito que nunca pensé que Jun-sama se arriesgara tanto por mi, pero creo que sólo quiere molestar a Haru, y no se lo reprochó.

-Ese maldito bastardo –el chico se cruzó de brazos.

-Ese mismo –Rukia asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y que te piden?

-Son cosas a muy largo plazo, es decir, que Miyako se convierta en shinigami, o que yo misma vuelva a la división trece y me dedique al trabajo de mi zona.

-Bueno, no pinta mal –el chico le paso la mano por encima del hombro- así, pasado un tiempo, podrás volver a ser parte de esa familia de locos y maniáticos.

-Ya tengo mi familia de locos y maniáticos, Ichigo –le sonrió maliciosamente.- Pero aún así, intentaré cumplir sus expectativas, al menos las que pueda, más por nii-sama y por Miyako –suspiró de nuevo.

-¿Hay alguna con la que no puedas?

-Si –le miró a los ojos color avellana- y me resultan imposibles de aceptar.

En ese instante no hizo falta que Rukia especificara qué debía sacrificar, Ichigo lo sabía, y era él mismo. Al decirle eso la morena, no pudo más que sonreír para sus adentros, ella le había elegido a él, como antaño. Así que se decidió a acercarse peligrosamente a ella, mientras que con una mano comenzaba a acariciarle el pelo. Pero la chica no estaba por la labor, al menos por ahora.

-¿Cómo te has desecho de los Hollows? –le preguntó sin ningún reparo rompiendo el momento, y con eso el buen humor de Ichigo.- ¿Los has purificado?

-Claro que no, idiota –le quito la mano del pelo, pero no la que recorría su espalda y llegaba al hombro- si hiciera eso delante de Miyako le causaría un trauma. El enano con los dientes rotos es su amigo.

-¡Vaya amigo! Uno que puede devorar su alma.

-Lo dudo.

-Todo lo que tu quieras, Ichigo, pero es un hollow ¿de verdad quieres que la niña vaya con hollows?

-Si es como este, no me importa.

-¡Tu estas loco! –le gritó, y el chico, quien definitivamente le quitó la mano del hombro.

-¡Y tu ciega¡Idiota! Admito que Buwa es demasiado grande, pero ha vuelto a Hueco Mundo, sino come arena se muere.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes tu eso? –musitó Rukia, pero el chico la ignoró completamente.

-Y le he prometido a Miyako que podrá jugar con Sengo, siempre que haya alguien delante.

-¡Pues serás tu el que se encargue de vigilarlos! –se cruzó de manos ofendida.- Tú te has metido en este lío, tú lo solucionas.

-Eso ya lo sabía yo, listilla.

-Muy bien, sabelotodo –le dijo con tono irritado- ¿cómo lo vas a hacer para ver a Miyako si te quedas a vivir aquí?

-Iré los fines de semana a tu casa.

-¡Cómo los matrimonios divorciados! –se sorprendió.- Nosotros ni somos matrimonio, ni estamos divorciados.

-¡¡Pero nos peleamos como si fuésemos uno de ellos!!

-¿¿Ah si?? –Rukia frunció el ceño al mas puro estilo Kurosaki.- ¡Pues dormirás en el sofá!

-¡Y una mierda! –se quejó.- ¡Tu sofá me deja molida la espalda!

-No te preocupes, es sofá-cama, la próxima vez que vayas lo abriré para ti –comenzó a reírse mientras recordaba a Ichigo levantarse del sofá la primera noche que estuvo en su casa.

-Serás…

-Te lo merecías –dijo dulcemente, para sorpresa del chico.

-Me da igual lo que digas, dormiré contigo.

-Eso será si te dejo.

-Me dejarás.

-Ya veremos.

-Deja de hacerte de rogar, Rukia –el chico puso los ojos en blanco. No había nadie en el mundo que acabara con su paciencia antes que ella.

-Está bien, está bien –la chica apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo.- Pero si quieres que esto funcione, no podemos vivir separados indefinidamente.

-Tienes razón, dame un tiempo para que me acostumbre y ya veremos quien se muda a donde.

-Vale, es un trato.

-Es un trato.

Al poco tiempo se despidieron, ella tenía que volver arriba con Miyako y él debía soportar dormir en un sofá. Pero cuando Rukia se levantaba para marcharse, el chico sacudió su cabeza, como si algo no fuese bien, así que la agarró de la mano y la empujó hacía él. Simplemente para despedirse como era debido.

La mañana siguiente pasó lentamente para la pequeña Miyako, los dos amigos raros de sus padres no paraban de hacer cosas extrañas a su alrededor. Ella se reía abiertamente de las tonterías de Hanatorou, mientras su madre se mantenía con semblante serio –cosa que ella no podía entender ¿no le gustaban los chistes del chico?.- En fin, todo fue bien, hasta que Isane decidió sacar una aguja, en ese instante los ojos de la niña se dispararon y salió corriendo hacía la puerta, pero Rukia, que era más rápida, la paró a tiempo.

Entonces comenzaron unas negociaciones diplomáticas en toda regla, pero claro, no fue nada sencillo. Isane había escondido la aguja, y Hanatorou intentaba que la niña se tranquilizase, pero era una misión casi imposible. Rukia la mandó a buscar a su padre, así saldría un poco de ese ambiente tan asfixiante.

-¿No hay otra manera? –musitó la chica de ojos violetas.- Odia las cosas puntiagudas.

-No es raro –dijo alegremente Hanatorou.

-Lo hemos dejado para lo último, pero no hay más opción –contestó Isane.

-Bueno, vale –suspiró recordando la última vez que sacaron sangre a Miyako. Todo un espectáculo.- Hanatorou, tú la entretienes, yo intento que no se mueva… y bueno Isane… ¡tú hazlo lo más rápido posible!

Ambos asintieron como si estuvieran en un campo de batalla. Esperaron pacientemente a que la niña volviera, pero Rukia se temía lo peor, así que fue a buscarla. Nada más salir, se la encontró sentada en las escaleras, y vio a Ichigo hablando por teléfono, estaba esperando pacientemente, su madre se alegró de que no fuera una fuga.

-Está ocupado –le dijo silenciosamente mientras señalaba al pelirrojo.

Su padre debía estar hablando con alguien, con algún amigo, ya que no parecía trabajo en absoluto. Rukia cogió a la niña de la mano, y ésta puso su mejor cara de lástima a su padre, pero este no se enteró, así que refunfuñando, Miyako volvió al matadero.

Ichigo estaba hablando con Ishida, en principio era trabajo, pero no solían llevar bien el tener la misma profesión, y eso que el pelirrojo no llevaba tanto tiempo como el Quincy, que fue mejor estudiante y acabó antes. La conversación derivó en que Orihime quería que Tetsu pasará a ver a Miyako, pero sólo por llevar la contraria –a veces era casi matemático con Ishida- dijo que ya irían ellos a su casa. Y el Quincy –también por pura inercia-, aunque tenía que trabajar dijo que allí estaría.

Cuando colgó el teléfono se giró para hablar con Miyako, pero ya no estaba. No sería tan importante cuando no había esperado ¿cuánto¿cinco minutos?. No le dio más vueltas al asunto, así que se dirigió a la clínica dónde su padre esperaba respuesta de su conversación con Ishida, cuando tras pasar por la sala donde se encontraba Rukia con la niña escuchó un grito, que por ese tono de voz, no podría ser otra que Miyako. Se paró en seco, pensando que debía entrar, pero luego pensó en Rukia, ella sabría controlar el asunto. Pero justo cuando se decidió a seguir con su trabajo, escuchó otro grito y no pudo remediar entrar con su inconfundible cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Entró sin mirar, simplemente abrió la puerta y la escena era algo digno de ver. Rukia sostenía a Miyako como bien podía, ya que ella no era la persona más fuerte del mundo –como bien es sabido- Hanatorou interpretaba una obra de teatro con dos guantes de goma pintados, mientras Isane intentaba hacer algo. Y claro, Miyako lloraba desconsoladamente.

-No pasa nada, Ichigo –dijo seriamente Rukia mientras soltaba a la niña.- Sólo quieren sacarle sangre.

-¡Por Dios que no pasa nada! –la niña corrió y se situó al lado de su padre.- ¿Tu crees que esto es normal?

-A ver, no es para tanto –dijo Rukia, mientras recordaba la última vez.- ¡Al menos no ha mordido a nadie!

-No le hacíamos daño, Ichigo-san –intento exculparse Hanatorou.

-A ver –el pelirrojo se remangó- ¿sacar sangre? –Rukia asintió.- ¡Fuera todos! –ordenó, y la niña fue la primera en querer salir.- Menos tú…

Rukia intentó rechistar, pero Ichigo no la dejó, así que a regañadientes salió por la puerta seguida de los dos shinigmais del cuarto escuadrón. No tuvo mucho tiempo para quejarse en el pasillo, cuando la niña salía sonriente con el brazo en el pecho y sosteniendo con la otra mano un algodón. Detrás, sonriendo también, pero con satisfacción, salía su padre.

-Tienes la muestra dentro, Isane. ¿Ves Rukia? No es tan difícil –Ichigo había ganado un punto.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Yo también soy médico –se agachó y se dirigió a la niña.- Esta tarde vamos a ver a Tetsu ¿de acuerdo?.

-Sip –contesto alegremente, las pruebas habían acabado, ahora faltaban los resultados.

Al haber acabado las pruebas, la estancia de las Kuchiki en Karakura llegaba a su fin. Esa tarde la pasaron en casa de Inoue e Ishida, donde también aparecieron otros amigos más, que tenían ganas de ver a la familia al completo. Isane y Hanatorou se pasaron a despedirse, ya que debían volver inmediatamente a la Sociedad de Almas

La cena fue más familiar que otra cosa, ambas chicas se marcharían al día siguiente. Rukia debía trabajar y ayudar a Rika. Ichigo iría a pasar el fin de semana con ellas, e Isshin no pudo dejar de prometer a una triste Miyako que él también iría a verla. Aunque la niña no descartó en ningún momento volver con su abuelo.

A la mañana siguiente la despedida no fue amarga, no era un "adiós", sino un "hasta luego". Y en dos días Ichigo iría a verlas. Aunque, evidentemente, el único que hizo un drama fue Kon, que no pudo dejar de lloriquear en todo el día, echando de menos a nee-san.

Cuando Rukia volvió se encontró con una muy estresada Rika, que la había echado tanto de menos que hasta lloró de alegría, le contó todo lo que había pasado de forma atropellada y le hizo prometer que esa noche le contaría todo. Rukia aceptó, a sabiendas que todo, todo, no lo podía contar.

-Entonces –preguntó Rika en la cena en casa de Rukia, la niña ya estaba acostada y era hora de preguntar todo lo que no había podido durante el día.- ¿Le vais a cambiar el apellido a la niña?

-Si, a Miyako le hace ilusión, y a Ichigo también.

-Me va a resultar muy extraño.

-¡Anda que a mi!

-¿Y el pelirrojo¿Estáis liados no?

-Algo así –Rukia recapacitó- bueno, yo diría que si, pero Ichigo siempre ha sido muy indeciso en ese aspecto –puntualizó.- La primera vez que estuvimos juntos me costo Dios y ayuda, ahí donde lo ves es muy tímido y le cuesta mucho abrirse. ¿Helado?

-Me has leído la mente.

-Así que –siguió diciendo Rukia una vez volvió de la cocina.- Si el no quiere prisas, no se las daré. Se por experiencia propia que no hay que agobiarlo.

-Tú sabrás, tú lo conoces. Lo que es yo, lo hubiera agarrado del cuello y me lo hubiera traído a rastras.

-Bueno, esa eres tú –sonrió.- Ahora a dormir¿te quedas no?

-¡Por supuesto!

A los dos días, es decir, el viernes por la mañana, Rukia se levantó con Miyako a su lado, la niña no podía dormir esa noche por los nervios que tenía. Su madre le acarició el pelo y la despertó lentamente. Ichigo vendría esa tarde, y según le dijo el día anterior, estaría allí justo para cuando cerraran la tienda.

Rukia, Rika y Miyako, decidieron comer en la trastienda algo de comida que la shinigami había hecho la noche anterior. Mientras se reían de las cosas que contaba Miyako de su abuelo, alguien llamó a puerta principal, en principio lo ignoraron, pero tras la insistencia, Rukia acudió pensando en que quizás fuera Ichigo.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio a un shinigami del segundo escuadrón, que casi sin mediar palabra le dio un sobre. No cabía duda, eran las pruebas de Miyako. Las abrió rápidamente, y las leyó sin parar, hasta que Rika la volvió a llamar para comer, entonces escondió los papeles en su pantalón y decidió olvidarse de ellos hasta que llegara Ichigo.

Kurosaki no llegó a la hora de cerrar: las nueve menos cuarto. Así que Rukia se despidió de Rika y decidió subir a casa con la niña, tenía un humor de perros, pero Miyako no tenía la culpa, aunque sus insistentes preguntas de: "¿Dónde esta papá?" o "¿le quedará mucho para llegar?" no ayudaban en absoluto a su madre.

A las diez y media de la noche, por fin, sonó en timbre de la calle. Miyako saltó como una loca a abrir la puerta, y Rukia no se movió para detenerla, ya que había notado perfectamente el reiatsu del que antaño fue su shinigami sustituto.

Al abrir la puerta, la niña se le enganchó literalmente a la pierna.

-¡Siento llegar tarde! –gritó mientras dejaba una mochila en el suelo y veía a Rukia como lo miraba desde el sofá del salón.- Se me escapó el tren.

-¿Y no podías avisar? –le preguntó algo molesta la chica, mientras él se acercaba por el pasillo del salón.

-¿Preocupada Señorita Kuchiki? –Ichigo le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se sentó a su lado mientras la niña no se separaba de él.

-Claro que no –le dijo ofendida- es sólo que es una falta de consideración, si te están esperando… –llegado a este punto ni Ichigo ni Miyako le hacían el más mínimo caso, ya que se pusieron a hablar entre ellos. Rukia se calló y pensó en que ya se las haría pagar al shinigami.

Al no haber cenado, Kurosaki tuvo que conformarse con un lo que Rukia se dignó a hacerle –sí, seguía ofendida.- Un triste bocadillo, pero daba igual. La niña no paraba de parlotear sobre lo que había hechos días con Daisuke, hasta que le preguntó cuándo podría ver a Sengo, ya que un trato era un trato y mientras estuviera su padre, ella podría ver a su amigo.

Al poco rato, la pequeña Miyako se caía de sueño, pero se negaba a dejar de hablar con su padre. Hasta que Rukia se puso seria y al fin la convenció. Fue Ichigo el que la metió en la cama, y en ese momento comenzó a ver las desventajas de vivir separado de ellas.

-¿Ya está durmiendo? –preguntó Rukia.

-Si. –El chico se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.- ¿Y que pasa contigo, celosilla?

-¿Celosilla yo¡Idiota! –le intentó dar un coscorrón, pero él se lo impidió. En ese instante recordó la carta que todavía estaba en su pantalón.- ¡Ah! Mira –se levantó para cogerla- ha llegado esto.

-¿Ya?

-Si –Ichigo la cogió y comenzó a leerla atentamente.

-¿Qué significa esto? –señaló un número en el papel.

-Tiene el reiatsu alto, pero no más de lo normal.

-No, no, eso no, sino esto –volvió a señalar.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, aún no saben lo que es, y quieren volver a hacerle más pruebas.

-¿Más? Sólo tiene cinco años… intentaré hablar con Ukitake, a ver que se puede hacer.

-A ver si lo consigues… -suspiró.- Pero me preocupa algo.

-No te hagas la interesante ¿qué?

-Comprendió al hollow gigante aquel…

-¿A Buwa?

-Si¿y si…? –lo miró a los ojos.

-No creo.

-Pero tú…

-¡Que no!

-Bueno, vale, no insistiré –Rukia cedió.- Pero… -Ichigo se levantó, ignorando a la chica- ¡no pases de mi!

-Sino dejas de decir tonterías, me voy a la cama.

-Vale –suspiró.- Vamos a la cama –sonrió y lo siguió tranquilamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, si, es el capitulo final. Pero pronto pondré un epílogo para acabarlo ya del todo. Gracias por haber seguido el fic. **


	36. Epílogo

Hola!!! Muchas gracias por los comentarios, perdonad que no os haya respondido pero es que este mes es malísimo para los estudiantes…

Ahora si que si, se acaba el fic, espero que os guste y que no os decepcione el final, a mi me ha encantado escribirlo y lo he disfrutado mucho. Gracias de veras por seguirlo.

Sólo una advertencia, lo primero de todo explica la vida de Ichigo en este fic de una manera… especial…

Y ya sin más:

**Epílogo: **

_"Construí un castillo en un pantano, se hundió en el pantano y construí un segundo, se hundió en el pantano y construí el tercero, este se quemó, se derrumbó y se hundió en el pantano, pero el cuarto se mantuvo y esa será un día tu heredad, el castillo más fuerte de estas islas"_

_Rey del castillo del pantano. "Los Caballeros de la Mesa Cuadrada." _

¿Cómo era posible coger un resfriado un 20 de mayo? Ni ella misma lo sabía, menos mal que se encontraba rodeada de médicos, y que sabía perfectamente que no tenía nada, sino pensaría que se estaba volviendo loca. Para ella esa fecha no significaba absolutamente nada, salvo que al día siguiente todos sus amigos se reunían –desde hacía al parecer años- para comer, merendar, cenar y lo que hiciera falta.

Se encontraba acostada en la cama donde normalmente dormía su… ¿qué? ¿qué era Ichigo para ella? Al fin y al cabo estaban juntos, tenían una hija juntos y gran parte de su vida la pasaban juntos –fines de semana y fiestas de guardar.- Pero, realmente no lo estaban, él seguía viviendo en Karakura con su familia, y ella seguía esperando cada viernes a que él apareciese por la puerta, se habían acostumbrado a vivir así. Pero estaba harta, Rukia ya no tenía más paciencia que darle al pelirrojo.

Así que se encontraba con unas décimas de fiebre en la cama de Ichigo en Karakura, enfadada y refunfuñando. Ya que hacía escasamente una hora le había dado un ultimátum al chico, pero si en algo se caracterizaba su relación no era precisamente por el tacto.

_-¿Cómo te encuentras? –Ichigo entró en la habitación a verla con una taza humeante entre sus manos. _

_-Bien –Rukia se recostó y lo miró inquisitivamente. _

_El chico se sentó en el borde de la cama dándole la taza al mismo tiempo, pero ella con el mismo acto de retenerla la dejó en la mesa de al lado y lo volvió a mirar enfurecida. _

_-¿Qué coño pasa ahora? –Rukia llevaba todo el día mirándolo mal, y él no sabía que estaba pasando, no era normal en la chica guardarse las cosas, lo habitual en ella era un estallido de ira, gritos, insultos y mala leche. _

_-No te has decidido aún –Ichigo levantó ambas cejas ¿a qué se refería?.- Miyako y yo estamos aquí, tal y como tu querías, este fin de semana lo pasamos aquí. _

_-Si… ¿gracias? –"supongo" pensó el chico, tampoco era tanto el esfuerzo. Pero si estaba tan paciente era por la fiebre de Rukia, que lo mismo la hacía delirar. _

_-Y hace ya más de una semana que estoy esperando una respuesta –sentenció. _

_Ichigo dejó su cara de asombro, ya sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería la shinigami, no era cosa de la fiebre, y tenía todo el derecho del mundo a enfadarse. _

_-Rukia yo aún no lo tengo claro... necesito mirar unas cosas… _

_-¡Qué diablos no tienes claro! ¿Si te sale más rentable el bono del tren o vivir conmigo? –comenzó a ponerse roja.- Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando, ¿no crees que ya he tenido demasiada paciencia? ¡¡Imbécil!!_

_-¿Imbécil por qué? _

_-¡Porque ya no puedo más! ¡O te decides tú o me decido yo! _

_-Joder Rukia ¡qué es dejar mi vida! Dame un poco de tiempo para…_

_-¡No! ¡Ni hablar! ¡No más! –el chico se levantó para marcharse.- ¿Dónde te crees que vas? ¡No he terminado de chillarte! _

_-Ahora vengo… _

Y desde ese "Ahora vengo" de Ichigo, había pasado ya una hora. Y Rukia estaba que trinaba, miró la taza vacía a su lado, y decidió bajar a la cocina a por más del mejunje que le había preparado el chico, y así de paso saber qué diablos estaba haciendo.

Llevaba el pijama de Chappy que su hermano le había regalado hacía ya dos cumpleaños, pero claro una cosa es que su hija e Ichigo la vieran así, y otra muy diferente era el resto de la familia Kurosaki, así que abrió el armario donde habían atado a Kon, que la miró con lágrimas en los ojos, para coger una bata del chico.

-Lo siento, Kon, es por tu propia seguridad –le toco la cabeza- ya sabes lo que hizo Miyako la última vez contigo.

La niña había heredado los genes destructivos de peluches que residían en su tía Karin, así que como la noche anterior Kon no paró de quejarse a Rukia sobre lo que le había hecho su hija, Ichigo –cansado de escucharlo- lo ató y le dijo que así se estaría hasta que se fueran.

Rukia bajó las escaleras con la taza en la mano y con cara de pocos amigos. Al bajar se esperaba ver a Miyako correteando perseguida por su abuelo y a Karin gritándoles que se estuvieran quietos, ya que no tenía ni idea de donde se había metido Ichigo y Yuzu estaría en la cocina con la cena.

Karin ya no vivía en la Clínica Kurosaki, aunque iba todos los días a trabajar, pero a esas horas de la noche –ya eran pasadas las nueve- estaría en su casa con Chad, que se encontraba a pocas calles de allí, por si hubiese alguna emergencia, médica o familiar.

Sin embargo, al bajar vio a Miyako, Yuzu e Isshin poniéndose los zapatos, al parecer iban a salir. Frunció el ceño ¿dónde iban a esa hora? Es más ¿la iban a dejar sola? ¿¡Dónde diablos se había metido Ichigo?!

De la nada salió el pelirrojo cogiéndole la taza de la mano, en ese momento la niña la vio y comenzó a despedirse con la mano.

-¡Adiós mami!

-¿Dónde vais?

-A casa de Karin –le contestó Isshin mientras se acercaba a la chica para tocarle la frente.- Nos ha invitado a todos a cenar, pero como estás mala dejaremos que Ichigo te cuide –en ese momento le guiñó un ojo- y nosotros disfrutaremos de una larga cena –hizo mucho hincapié en la palabra "larga" de su última frase.

-Esta bien, esta bien –Ichigo le azuzó- ¡marchaos de una vez!

-¡Adiós papá! –le gritaba la pequeña mientras se cogía a la mano de su tía, lista para salir.

Una vez se hubieron marchado, Ichigo llevó a Rukia al salón, donde un montón de papeles poblaban la mesa que estaba enfrente del sofá, que fue donde el chico quiso que se sentara.

-Si he estado pensando en todo esto, Rukia –dijo como si retomara su anterior conversación hablando muy serio.- Y quiero que mires esto.

Le puso un papel en la mano, y la chica comenzó a mirarlo muy detenidamente. Ichigo pensó que lo mejor era dejar que se lo leyera tranquilamente, así que se levantó a por más infusión para Rukia.

-Estuve pensando en lo mejor para los tres –comenzó a decir mientras entraba por la puerta del salón y la chica lo miraba muy sorprendida.- Pensé que Karakura era la mejor opción –Rukia levantó una ceja.- No, no me mires así que tengo mis razones –sonrió, pero cómo lo hacía cuando estaban solos.

-A ver –tosió- te escucho.

-Si, mi trabajo está aquí, pero también lo está mi familia, nuestros amigos y…

-¿Y qué hay de mi? ¿y mi trabajo? ¿y mis amigos? ¿y Rika? –saltó como un resorte, no lo podía remediar.

-Espera –Ichigo estaba haciendo un gasto de paciencia impresionante- déjame continuar. He hablado con Miyako, y echa de menos a mi padre… sorprendentemente –susurró.- Se que aquí tiene amigos, y no sólo esta Tetsu ¿has mirado el papel que te he dado?

-Si –volvió a leerlo.

-He mirado varias casas por aquí y qué colegios están cerca, y además…

-Si –le paró en seco- es todo… impresionante ¿pero qué pasa con mi trabajo?

-Puedes abrir otra tienda.

-¿Puedes abrir otra tienda es tu respuesta? –se enfadó.- ¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil!

-¡Pero es mucho más fácil abrir una tienda de ropa que un consultorio médico!

-¿Y qué? ¿¡Tengo que sacrificarme yo!?

-¡No seas egoísta alguien tiene que sacrificarse! –se intentó tranquilizar como pudo, mientras se repetía mentalmente: "Rukia está enferma, Rukia está enferma…" sino, seguramente ya estarían matándose.- Además, he hablado con Miyako, -no quería decírselo así a Rukia pero no había más remedio- y ella prefiere vivir aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Has hablado con la niña a mis espaladas? –se levantó indignada.

-No, no es eso, pero me ha visto… -Rukia se comenzaba marchar por la puerta- ¿dónde vas? ¡no hemos terminado de hablar! –pero ella ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, le estaba devolviendo lo que él le había hecho una hora antes.

Ichigo la dejó marchar, cuando se ponía así lo mejor era dejarla un poco sola. Se recostó en el sofá mirando los papeles que había encima de la mesa: pisos, casas, colegios… ¡hasta bajos para alquilar a buen precio! Se había pasado casi un mes recopilando esa información, ya que sabía que llegaba el momento de decidir qué hacer con su vida. Él creía firmemente que su idea de vivir en Karakura no era egoísta, ya que sumando pros y contras era –sin lugar a dudas- la mejor opción. Así que dejaría a Rukia un tiempo para recapacitar mientras calentaba la cena, que tan amablemente les había preparado su hermana Yuzu.

A los veinte minutos de su discusión –minuto arriba, minuto abajo-, Ichigo subía cena para dos a su cuarto mientras recordaba aquellos meses en los que Rukia vivió en su armario. Al entrar no pudo llamar a la puerta, pues no le quedaban manos, y se encontró a la chica acostada en la cama y mirando hacía el lado contrario donde se encontraba él. Decidió no decirle nada en un primer momento, así que se sentó en la silla y comenzó a preparar la mesa para cenar los dos. Volvió a bajar a por las pocas cosas que no había podido subir la primera vez, y ya de paso subió todos los papeles que antes había despreciado la pequeña Kuchiki.

-Tienes que cenar –le dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro, pero se dio cuenta de que la fiebre de Rukia había subido, y ella se había quedado completamente dormida.

Pero aún así tenía que despertar, debía comer algo y tomar sus medicamentos. No pensaba agobiarle con lo hablado en el salón, así que antes de volver a intentar que se despertara guardó los papeles en su escritorio.

-Venga, despierta…

-Hmm… -fue su única respuesta mientras se giraba y lo miraba a los ojos, algo angustiada, pero supo que por su bien.

Así que se sentó en la cama.

A Rukia le dolía el cuerpo, así que comió a malas penas, tan sólo para tomarse las medicinas que el propio Ichigo le había recetado. En el momento que por fin vio su oportunidad volvió a acostarse. El pelirrojo no supo bien que hacer así que se decidió a recoger la cena, pero justo cuando pensaba levantarse con la bandeja en la mano, Rukia le agarró del brazo torpemente, no tenía casi fuerzas.

-Quédate conmigo –le susurró.

Y el chico no pudo más que seguir las instrucciones que le daba la shinigami, que eran muy claras. Ya que se echó para un lado de la cama, dejándole sitio al chico, y éste se acostó con ella. En ese momento era lo que más necesitaba.

-Ichigo –le susurró al rato.

-Cállate y duérmete.

-Ichigo –volvió a repetir.

-Mañana hablaremos.

-Hablaré con Miyako –ignoró las indicaciones del médico- y si está de acuerdo, vendremos a vivir a Karakura.

El pelirrojo la abrazó y no pudo dejar de sonreír, en esa figurada batalla él había ganado a Kuchiki Rukia, es decir, la mujer más cabezona que había conocido jamás, eso sí, mientras tenía fiebre. Pero era un pequeño detalle sin importancia.

Por fin era 21 de mayo y los únicos que habían llegado a la casa de los Kurosaki eran Karin y Chad, ambos para ayudar en los preparativos, sobre todo de la comida, que debía estar lista antes de que Orihime llegara.

Miyako se había levantado muy temprano, ya que no sabía nada de sus padres desde la noche anterior. Y ellos seguían durmiendo. Su abuelo ya le había advertido que lo mejor era dejarlos descansar, su madre estaba mala y su padre la estaba cuidando. Aún así ella quería despertarlos, pero cada vez que la niña se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación donde ambos descansaban su abuelo la cogía en brazos y se la llevaba sollozando ¿cómo era posible que supiera cuando se acercaba? Además ¿por qué no funcionaban sus pucheros con él si con Bya-kun iban de maravilla? La pobre pequeña estaba hecha un lío.

Su desasosiego no paró hasta que Tetsu apareció por la puerta, junto con sus padres y se pusieron a jugar. Los niños iban a pasar un gran día. Lo único que Miyako echaba ahora en falta, era a Sengo, que se le había prohibido tajantemente su presencia, ya que iban a acudir tantos shinigamis que lo mismo ni él, ni sus tonterías, salían vivos de la fiesta.

Ese año, Orihime llegó pronto, y fue difícil apartarla de la concia, sobre todo sin Tatsuki cerca, que por alguna extraña razón, aún no había a parecido.

Ichigo y Rukia seguían durmiendo placidamente, no parecían ellos tan calmados, tan callados. Pero era culpa de la enfermedad de la shinigami, que evidentemente se la había pasado al pelirrojo. Pero de repente, alguien llamó a su puerta.

-¡Ichigo! –gritó su padre- ¡Rukia-chan!

No se escuchaba ni un ruido, volvió a intentarlo. Nada. Así que Isshin utilizó su mejor baza. Tocó fuertemente la puerta y anunció algo que sabía que los despertaría.

-¡Venga! ¡ya están aquí todos! –se aclaró la garganta.- ¡Rukia-chan, tu hermano está abajo preguntando por ti!

La última frase fue un resorte para los dos, ambos se despertaron y se levantaron bruscamente, pero aunque Rukia se sentía mucho mejor, aún estaba algo pachucha y se mareó. Ichigo notó cierto picor en la garganta y unas ganas tremendas de estornudar.

-¡Me has pegado el resfriado!

-¿Acaso te extraña, Kurosaki-kun? –todavía usaba ese tono que tanto odiaba el chico.

-Deja de hablar así –se levantó malhumorado y comenzó a buscar ropa limpia.

-Además, Kurosaki-kun –no le hizo ni caso en tanto al tono de voz.- La culpa es tuya por intentar aprovecharte de una pobre enferma –comenzó a toser fingidamente para cabrear al chico.

-¿Qué? ¿qué? ¡No me toques las narices tan temprano Rukia! –el pobre no había ni desayunado.

-¡Oh pobre Kurosaki-kun! –ella comenzó a cambiarse también. Y al fin y al cabo, esas ganas de peleas matutinas sólo significaban que ya se encontraba mejor.

-¡Vamos! Date prisa que… -se giró mientras se ponía una camiseta, pero se paró al ver a Rukia a medio vestir.

-¿Qué? –lo miró a los ojos y supo perfectamente en lo que estaba pensando.- ¡No! –le gritó, pero él se acercaba peligrosamente- ¡qué no te he dicho! –Ichigo ya estaba cogiéndola por la cintura.- Estoy enferma… -le susurró.

Pero al fin y al cabo ya no estaba tan mal, y ella siempre le ponía las cosas difíciles a Kurosaki. Era parte del encanto de su relación.

Mientras abajo los adultos estaban comentando los últimos acontecimientos, y los niños, es decir: Tetsu, Miyako e Isshin jugaban alegremente por el pasillo de la casa.

-Este año no hay ninguna noticia importante –comentó Karin a Orihime mientras ponían la mesa.

-No estaría yo tan segura… -contestó la pelirroja mientras miraba descaradamente a Tatuski, que hablaba con Renji, para que la chica también los mirara.

-¿Esos dos…?

-Eso creo –sonrió.

-¡Quien lo hubiera dicho! ¿Por fin ella se decidió?

-No, Karin-chan –le susurró Inoue- al final fue él.

-¡Jo! –Yuzu apareció refunfuñando, con una gran ensaladera entre manos que dejó en la mesa.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó su hermana.

-Onii-chan y Rukia-chan aún no han bajado, y ya está todo listo…

-¡Déjalos Yuzu! –le gritó su hermana.- Seguramente se estarán peleando por algo.

Las chicas siguieron hablando, mientras el resto de invitados intentaban ayudar en lo posible. Ese año eran muchos más que el año anterior, ya que a parte de Renji, también estaban Byakuya –que ahora tenía a Miyako encima contándole una historia-, y junto con ellos tanto el Capitán como la Teniente del décimo escuadrón, acompañados por Hinamori.

-Ahora es más divertido, Bya-kun –estaba contándole su sobrina- las historias de papa, me las cuenta papa, y no se perece en nada a las cosas que me contaba mamá.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y como son ahora?

-¡Mejores! ¿Sabias que papá es un héroe en un sitio llamado Sociedad de Almas? –Byakuya se sorprendió, pero se notó ni en un mal giro de pestaña. Aún así sabía que no debía desmitificar al padre de la niña, por mucho que quisiera.

-¿Quién te ha contado eso Miyako? –en ese momento se juró hacer pedacitos a Kurosaki por mentir a la niña ¿héroe? ¿Kurosaki Ichigo? ¿quién diablos se creía que era? Que su hermana tuviera mal gusto y lo eligiera a él en vez de algún buen shinigami de familia noble, no le daba derecho a eso.

-¡El abuelo!

-Ya veo –Byakuya miró a Isshin que jugaba con Tetsu y todo comenzó a encajarle, Kurosaki hijo no era tan estúpido, así que lo tendría que hacer trocitos con Senbonzakura en otro momento, estaba casi seguro de que iba a tener otras ocasiones donde el pelirrojo metería la pata y si él podría vengarse. En cambio, Kurosaki padre era como era… pero Kuchiki Byakuya lo respetaba.

-Aunque es un poco aburrido venir cada dos fines de semanas –se quejó la niña.- Vienen unos amigos raros de mamá –Hanatoruou e Isane- me enseñan unos aparatos y de vez en cuando papá me saca sangre…

-¿Aún no vive tu padre con vosotras? –alzó una ceja.

Hacia unos meses que no sabía nada de Rukia, más que nada por la expulsión de la misma del Clan Kuchiki, le costaba mucho trabajo hablar con ella. Pero en su última conversación, su hermana, dejó muy claro que pronto –y en el vocabulario de Byakuya pronto no eran un par de meses- arreglarían la situación y le darían a la niña un buen hogar. Esto enfurecía al noble, y no se iba a quedar callado. Por mucho que detestara que su sobrina pudiera aprender cosas de Kurosaki –como su cabezonería, su insolencia o su mala educación- entendía que era su padre, y era necesario que vivieran juntos, para darle una cierta estabilidad.

-No –respondió la pequeña- él vive aquí… con el abuelo… ¡que suerte tiene! ¿no crees Bya-kun?

-Mucha, Miyako, mucha –cambió de tema porque ya le comenzaba a doler la cabeza de tanto hablar del abuelo de la niña.- ¿Y Rika? ¿Va a venir?

-No, Bya-kun, tenía muchas ganas pero no se encontraba bien.

-Una lástima –suspiró para sus adentros, desde que Rika había tenido el niño tenía las hormonas más calmaditas, pero aún así seguía ligoteando descaradamente con él.

Entre tanto, a su lado, Ishida hablaba con Chad, o más bien monopolizaba el tema de conversación sobre cómo iban ciertas obras que se estaban realizando en el hospital que levantó su padre. Matsumoto estaba descorchando una botella de sake, ya que la hora de la comida se estaba retrasando y ella no estaba dispuesta a esperar más. Y por último, Hinamori parloteaba a un enfadado Hitsugaya que hubiese preferido quedarse en su escuadrón pero ambas mujeres lo obligaron.

En ese momento, Ichigo y Rukia bajaron por las escaleras, extrañamente sin discutir, sino comentando cómo se lo iban a decir a Miyako. La niña y su tío se les quedaron mirando ¿estaban bien los dos? La última vez que Byakuya vio a la pareja ni se hablaban, y la culpa, evidentemente, la tenía Kurosaki. Ya tenían a todos acostumbrados a sus reproches.

-Hola nii-sama –le sonrió su hermana.- ¡Ven Miyako! Quiero hablar contigo –la niña corrió a su lado y se fueron escaleras arriba.

-Hola Byakuya –Ichigo le saludó como tal cosa y se fue directo a hablar con Renji que se había metido en la conversación de Chad e Ishida. Pero su cuñado no le dejó.

-¿Cómo van los análisis de Miayako, Kurosaki? –le preguntó mientras pasaba por su lado y ambos se metían en una habitación contigua para que nadie los escuchara.

-Por ahora bien, cada dos semanas analizan su reiatsu y está estable desde hace tres meses –Ichigo estaba más que seguro de que Byakuya ya sabía todo eso, pero no entendía el porqué de su pregunta.

-Entonces los preparativos se harán pronto.

-¿Preparativos de qué? –levantó la ceja Ichigo.

-Para que Rukia y la niña intenten volver a entrar en la familia Kuchiki. –Evidentemente Byakuya sabía de la existencia de la carta, pues se lo dijo Rukia, y estaba al tanto de que su hermana intentaba volver a entrar en el Clan, pero el único fallo del sistema era el pelirrojo, padre de la niña.

-Si, si –el chico se rascó la cabeza- hacemos todo lo que podemos Byakuya. Rukia trabaja de shinigami de la zona en la que vive; yo aquí, en Karakura, y desde que volvimos de la Sociedad de Almas no hemos tenido ningún percance con ellos –y ganas no faltaban, por culpa de los análisis de Miyako, pero Rukia siempre lograba calmarlo.- Las pruebas a la niña se siguen haciendo, ya sabes que pienso que son excesivas…

-¿Cuándo pensáis, mi hermana y tú, parecer una familia respetable? –levantó una ceja. Sí, Kuchiki Byakuya era el mayor detractor de la relación, pero si había que aceptarla, al menos que fuera en condiciones.

-¡Ya somos una familia! –se quejó el pelirrojo.

-Pues no lo parecéis –Ichigo lo miró mal, pero se contuvo.- Parecéis dos niños pequeños jugando, y la niña no se mere eso, Kurosaki, espero que arregléis pronto este desaguisado, sino tomaré cartas en el asunto –amenazó.

-Ya veremos –el pelirrojo estaba deseando declararle la guerra a ese estirado que era su cuñado, pero luego Rukia lo mataría, así que decidió contenerse.

-¿Rukia sigue usando el apellido Kuchiki?

-Si.

-Bien –al menos no se lo había cambiado por el de Kurosaki y eso tranquilizaba al noble.- Que siga siendo discreta.

Byakuya se marchó de la estancia dejando solo a Ichigo, que se fue también al salón para poder hablar, por fin, con Renji. Al muy poco tiempo, Miyako bajo corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió a su abuelo que jugaba con Tetsu para contarle la buena noticia. Mientras Rukia bajaba más pausadamente, y se dirigía directamente a Ichigo, no sin antes mirar a la niña, estaba realmente contenta.

-¿Qué? –la cara del chico sólo emitía curiosidad, pero de cómo lo iba a decir Rukia, sabía perfectamente que él, Kurosaki Ichigo, le había ganado una discusión, y bien grande, a Kuchiki Rukia.

-Creo que es lo mejor, aquí está tu familia y a Miyako parece no importarle –dijo en tono condescendiente, y a la vez alejándose del grupo de amigos, para dirigirse a la ventana, Ichigo la siguió.

-¿Por qué hablas como si todo esto fuera idea tuya? –se empezó a enfadar.

-Pues porque lo es, yo –y en la última palabra puso un tono de satisfacción- le he propuesto a la niña el venirnos a vivir aquí, así que técnicamente la idea ha sido mía.

-¡Y una mierda! –gritó, haciendo que todos los invitados los miraran atentos, salvo los niños, es decir Miyako, Tetsu e Isshin, que seguían jugando, ahora en el patio.- ¡La idea ha sido mía! ¿Y sino quien mierda ha estado buscando casa para los tres?

-Bah, Ichigo, eso son sólo pequeños detalles… -le dijo Rukia complaciente, mientras el resto de asistentes ponía cara de asombro.- Si yo –se señaló a sí misma- no hubiese aceptado ¡no nos vendríamos a vivir aquí jamás!

-¡Kuchiki-san y Miyako-san van a vivir en Karakura! –gritó Orihime contenta, cortando así la egocéntrica discusión que mantenían los dos shinigamis.

-Si, así es Inoue –le dijo más calmado Ichigo, que mientras lo decía se rascaba la cabeza, era su manera de demostrar que estaba algo nervioso.

-¡Eso es genial onii-chan! –le gritó Yuzu, aunque extrañamente, abrazó a Rukia, y casi no la dejaba respirar, ni hablar, ya de paso. Mientras el resto comenzaba a felicitarlos por dar, por fin, ese paso tan importante.

-Parece que al final –le comenzó a decir Karin a Chad- si hay algo que celebrar este 21 de mayo.


End file.
